


Longing Began With A Dream

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Gore, Dream Sex, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, I can't think of anything else, M/M, Mediocrely slow build?, Mind fuckery, Overused Plot? I think so!, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, The Brody family tries to be happy!, Torture, a lot of dreaming cause Jason misses his island, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: While the natives celebrate the Rakyat's “technical” victory, Jason is busy hightailing himself and his friends back to America. Only to have lingering thoughts of the island that changed him. The thought of going back had never enticed him until a few weeks in civilization really got to him.AKA - I'm horrible at summaries. Idk what I'm doing.UPDATE:Sorry, everyone. I might be going on a hiatus, like a pretty long hiatus. I'm shipping off to BT for a few weeks. If I can post or write anything I'll try! Thank you all!





	1. Just Like It Was Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy, this is just a random thing I'm doing. I can't guarantee it's gonna be five stars buts it's fiiiine. It's just something I thought of and decided to do something with. It's not going to have a set time chapters come out sooo probably just whenever I feel like writing. I'm sorry. Comment if you'd like, I always love any kind of feedback. Please be gentle though if it's scrutiny haha! Thank you! ;>

They were only about ten minutes from landing and Lord, Jason was so excited. The feeling of being back in his own country, the country that he'd lived in his whole damn life, was seemingly lustrous. He had desired to go home since shit hit the fan at the very beginning of their vacation. That was the night that changed every aspect of how he saw the world, how he saw other people. He's definitely become more tolerable of ignoring the sickness, poverty, and death that occurs mostly in the big cities when he got back to the states. That island had changed his life. He's not even completely convinced he'll go back to his previous mindset. 

Another thing he's not totally sure about is how well he'll be able to pull off not accidentally killing someone if they were to sneak up on him. It's a skill he learned when he had no choice but to sleep in the deepest parts of the jungle alone and always having to watch his own back. He never knew what caused the snapping of twigs and the rustling of thick, apple colored leaves until it shot out at you. Sometimes it was hogs or boars; other times it was tigers, jaguars, or wild dogs. If Jason was really spaced out, the occasional pirate would catch him by surprise.

Along with all the skills he's acquired, there's a great chance that his friends are going to get him into some kind of therapy. Even though he damn sure knows he doesn't need it. They assume the time Jason had serving some manipulative, tribal lady and running about killing Vaas' men was horrifyingly retched, and it damn sure was, but he doesn't need any type of mental help. If anything, he resents every kind of help. He didn't allow or need his friends to comfort him on the island and he doesn't need them to baby him now, going on about how Vaas had put something in his head about not needing them because they held him down. They kept saying that he needs to forget him along with the whole island. Exactly how did they expect him to do that? He'd spent a fair amount of his time there, went through a life changing experience, did a number of things he's not proud of, and killed possibly hundreds of people on his own.

That's what Jason doesn't think they get. He saved that island, freed it. He saved as many people that he could but killed just as many, if not more. He's just not sure if the good outweighs the bad. I guess in the long run it does. The thing is, they can't just make him forget. He can't forget all the blood he's seen; the life leaving a man's eyes. He can't forget the way Vaas, Buck, and Hoyt spoke to him. Can't forget what they said. Could never forget what they did to his friends and family, all of the mental and physical scars they've imprinted on them.

Jason can still recall almost blacking out from stress and shock when Vaas shot his brother in the neck. His hot blood had pooled beneath them as Jason was racked with sobs and broken cries telling his brother that it would be okay. Even though blood was quickly draining from his body, he wanted to believe that he'd be alright. Then finally, he realized someone was screaming at the top of their lungs at him. He remembers looking over to Vaas as Grant gurgled and drowned in his own blood. The last thing he remembers is being told to run. "Run Forest run!" Vaas had mocked, jerking the loaded pistol he had in the opposite direction. Finally it clicked, he gave once last short glance down to his now deceased brother then ran into the unforgiving jungle. Soon after, the sounds of helicopter blades slicing through the night air and the deep barks of dogs sounded only meters behind him. It's was the most exhilaratingly terrifying night of his life.

Why was he even recalling those days? When he killed every day just to get a god damned meal. He had to drive a knife or bullet through a living beings skull every single day. It should have traumatized him but instead he just lived with it and made himself stronger because of it. Now, he doesn't need to do that; he's in America, not Rook. He needs to try and get used to his city life again. He's not even sure if that's going to be possible. Maybe it is possible, it just won't be easy.

He then realized they had apparently landed a good five minutes ago, all the passengers had gotten up to get any luggage they had put above their heads. Some were stretching and yawning, others were talking up a damn storm. Jason had finally stood up and turned to Liza and gave a weak but genuine smile to assure her he was ready for this. She had gazed back at him, gave a curt nod and gripped his forearm and began leading him out, along with Riley, Keith, and Daisy.

The second they stepped foot onto the solid tile of the airport Liza broke into tears. She clasped her small hands into Jason's shirt and cried into his chest mumbling something about being home and how she was grateful just to have them with her. 

Jason almost felt himself tear up as he looked around at his friends, all of them having watery, tired eyes, then back down to her. He wrapped his tribally inked arms around her shaking and trembling form, "Liza, I know, I know, we're home but we need to make it back to a hotel or something. From there we'll head to our parents." He whispered into her hair, soothing a hand across her back.

 

 

He had gone to sleep that night with a lingering sense of dread that he didn't really know what to make of. He wasn't sure if that dread was from his exhausting journey and the emotional weight of everything that had happened. That weight everyone put on his shoulders; the weight Grant put on his shoulders. He can't help but think as he looks into the darkness behind his eyelids, that if Grant hadn't been killed then he would've been the Rakyats toy; their warrior. The one having to do all the killing. The only thing he can do now is think about it. About the island that changed him, his family, and his friends. With those last thoughts he drifted into sleep. 

He had been having nightmares for sometime but once he'd gotten used to the island they became less prevalent. The only time he'd have a memorable one was if he really thought about what he was doing wrong, all the people he's killed; good or bad.

He found himself in an all too real dream of Rook. Of course it had to be rook. He hardly knew he was even dreaming, coming back from that island only a day ago really kept fucking with his mind. The bright, almost fluorescent, blue of the sky just a bit too clear to be real. He appeared to be on the edge of the jungle with the shark infested waters of rook only a few yards in front.

Jason squinted at the streaks of sunlight raining down on him with a sweltering heat not unlike the actual temperature of Rook. He took a few steps to feel the satisfying sensation of sand between his toes. Why the hell didn't he have his shoes on? His questioning was abandoned when the urge to stick his feet in the water and have a seat on a nearby rock won. He made his way over to the shallows and plopped right down on the rock and, for once, was just enjoying a peaceful day on the island.

Water rustling behind him got his attention but he took it no mind until he saw the figure standing in his peripheral also basking in the hot glow of the sun with their feet in the water. He refused to look at it, instead he used the entrancing way the water moved as a perfect distraction. He already had a thought of who it was anyway. Why spoil his own surprise?

The figure just seemed to be standing there, shifting their weight occasionally from leg to leg. He could tell the figure was looking at him, staring more like. Finally Jason thought it was time someone opened their mouth. While staring into the endless vastness of the ocean, he let out a quiet, “What do you want?”

The figure of course being the man he knew was standing over his shoulder the whole time Jason had prowled the island; Vaas. He had a sheen of sweat covering him and was a bit red from the harsh sunlight. His arm flexed as he lifted a hand to his brow to shield the sun from his eyes while he gazed over to the Rakyat Warrior. He was shoeless as well but had his cargo pants rolled to his mid calf. It was quite an unsettlingly normal look for the man. 

Vaas grinned and continued blocking the sun with his hand while propping the other on his hip. “What? I can't look at your pale ass face for a bit, ‘uh?”

Jason replied with a ‘bitch please’ face that only seemed to make the mans smile grow wider. “Why’re you here, Vaas?” He said blandly.

The red clad man sauntered closer and leaned his hip on the rock Jason sat on. “Jason, you're the one who wants me here.” He reminded in a mocking tone wagging his finger in Jason's general direction. “Why don't you ask yourself? This is your dream, guero.”

“Oh alright, hold on. Let me ask myself that real quick.” He began with a smart ass tone to it. “Hey Jason, what's this dickhead doing here after he ruined my life and fucked up my friends? Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's ‘cause he's engraved into your mind and will never let you die a nice, happy, and peaceful life? Huh, that must be it then.”

Vaas’ brows raised and he had the most shit eating grin, “Well amigo, now that you've figured that out how about we have ourselves a little chat, hm? I feel like it's needed. I mean, you've got all this repressed anger that I have no idea where it's coming from and I'm honestly feeling a bit attacked right now, Jason.”

Jason was done. He was sooooo done with this guy. Right when he was about to give Vaas a slightly aggressive talking to the pirate opened his mouth again.

“Well you know, I'm really missing you on my island, Jason? Why'd you leave, ‘uh?” 

Jason listened to his accent, it being almost foreign to him after not hearing his voice after such a long time but he let the question hang in the air. Vaas faced him completely, a dark expression laced with his natural craziness coming across his face. Sitting here having an almost natural conversation with the man he'd almost forgotten the true him. The dangerous and completely psychotic mind of the other before him almost forgotten. He'd let his guard down, that's never something you do around Vaas at all, dream or not.

The mow-hawked man leaned toward him, eyes dangerous and brows furrowed. “Have you forgotten what the fuck you did to my island you Fuck?! You pranced the fuck in and fucked up my shit without even asking permission!” Jason glared over to him, mentally thinking that he hasn't heard anyone say Fuck so much in one sentence in quite some time.

Walking around to the front of the other male and stabbing a finger into his pectorals, squaring him up. His voice was low and dangerous, almost worse than he's yelling. “You're fucked, Jason. You're so fucked. You won't be able to live a regular ass life again and you're gonna come crawling back to my island. You're fucked in he head, Snow, and you're not coming back from it.”

Standing up swiftly and going chest to chest with Vaas, Jason felt rage electrify his body and wanted to lash out at him. “Fuck you, Vaas. You're dead anyway, thats probably the best your island has ever damn been.” His dominant hand coming to push into Vaas’ muscled chest and making him step back a step or two in the shallow water. “I saved your island.”

At that he could see the insanity in the others eyes, he definitely triggered something. It doesn't take a lot for Vaas to lose his shit and he thinks it's about to happen very soon.

The chuckle that escaped the other mans lips gave Jason a lot of anxiety to say the least. The emerald green eyes of the other man looked around and closed for but a second then locked onto his own and Jason thought the tiger was about to pounce. The others voice was soft and quiet when he began, “You really wanna go there?” Muscled arms flexed as a hand came to rub his eyes and face. “I know you're baiting me right now, Jason, and you don't want me to lose my shit. So I'm gonna chill for a sec.”

A thick arm wrapped around Jason's shoulders and he pulled him close like they've been life long friends. “You're a crazy motherfucker. I'm not sure if you remember but I tried killing you three or four fucking times! When I'd think ‘Maybe I did it this time’. NOOOPE, I guess I didn't because the next thing I know is you're fucking my shit up again! Anytime it happened I expected shit to go different but then – y’ know – I just accepted it.” He grabbed each of Jason's shoulders and pulled him in front of him. “That's fucking INSANITY, Snow White!” He yelled and then with a crooked grin looked at him through the corner of his eye, his head tilted, “I did tell you the definition of insanity right?”

He slapped the hands off his shoulders and began walking back to the dry sand on the beach running hands wildly through his hair. “Fuck, why won't he leave me alone?” He mumbled more to himself than anything. He really didn't feel like listening to another one of his rants again. Jason can fucking survive in society. He's not the same, he knows he's not but there is a lingering dread in the back of his mind that he'll accidentally, seriously hurt someone.

He was suddenly turned around to face the other man again and he was practically bearing a hole into his head with his intense gaze before he spoke in a whisper. Pressed a little too close to Jason for his comfort and faces only a couple inches apart. “You know we're two sides of the same coin right? It's either both of us or neither of us.” Vaas rested a hand against the warriors collar bone, “And guess who’s still alive, Jason? You are.”

Jason's blue eyes searched the other mans face before the other turned around and sauntered away from him and looked back, “So wake the fuck up Snow White.”

With that he awoke with a thin layer of sweat over him. His phone was ringing, signaling his alarm to wake up and begin the first full day back in his home town.

Head pounding, he sat up and began to massage his temples. He can't fucking handle life right now. He just wants to sleep all god damned day. Yeah he wants to see his parents and let them know they're all right but he's become indifferent with his stay on the island. It's made him a less sensitive person and less worrisome, he feels like it has almost freed him a bit. Not having to think about things too often really sets his mind at ease but that was only because he had more intense things to worry about. The threat of looming leopards, other dangerous wildlife stalking you, and Vaas’ pirates always loitering around ready to shoot anything that moves.

Enough thinking! That's the problem! All he can do now is think about the island. Now that he's not living there all he can do is think about what he'd be doing if he was there and what he accomplished. He's not gonna lie, he wanted to stay. He wanted to stay so bad, not because of Citra’s manipulation but because of the life style you could say? He liked the rush of it, the unpredictable nature of literally everything about the island just made it worth it.

There he goes thinking again. He groaned and flopped back onto his back and stretched with multiple sickening cracks he felt a whole lot better. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed to the shower to begin a probably long day.

He found himself at his parents doorstep. They had already gone and seen Liza's and the rest of the gangs parents. Jason pointedly made sure his was last. By all means–don't get him wrong–he loved his mom but he just didn't feel like hearing whatever she had been worrying about. Whatever it is, he's already heard it somewhere.

Knocking twice he let himself in and walked through the main hall entrance that led into the high ceilings of the living room. The house was in the suburbs in California and damn did the inside look like it too. He sighed as he walked in and instantly saw his mother crying. The minute her eyes laid on him she only seemed to cry harder and got up to suffocate him in a rib breaking hug. A huffing breath of laughter escaped him as he embraced his mother, wrapping tattooed arms around her shoulders and smiling into her hair. 

She pulled back and cupped his face in her petit hands. “Jay-Jay I'm so glad you're back. I don't have any idea what I'd do without you.” She pulled back and whipped her eyes, “Why didn't you come in with Riley earlier? Where were you?”

Yeah, he didn't even know Riley came in before he did earlier today. He looked over to Riley with a questioning face. “How come you didn't wake me up?”

“Yeah, I don't know man. I just thought you needed some sleep and I tried a few times but you just kept telling me to fuck off.” Riley laughed at the last bit.

His mother gasped, “Riley, you're still a young man, watch your language while you're in this house.” At that they all laughed a bit and dismissed her but then her face got deadly serious. “Come on, we all need to have a talk about what happened, I need to know everything.” With that she started to the couch and sat down gesturing for them to sit down at the other couch to the side.

Jason sighed but sat anyway, Riley right next to him.

“Mom–,” Jason started only to be interrupted.

“No, Jason. I can already tell you're trying to sweep this out of the way. This was an extremely serious thing that we need to get ahold of the authorities about, and I'm not talking about the local police.” She finished in stern business voice.

“Yes, it was a very serious situation that fucked a lot of people over but I'm going to be fine. I promise, mother.” He said this in his most reassuring voice but he could tell it didn't sway his mom in the slightest.

Next thing he new she started sobbing and shaking her head. “No jay, I can see it in you. I can tell it's changed you.” Her hand running down her face and catching the freshly spilt tears running down her porcelain white cheeks.

Not only did those words surprise Jason but he also felt a twinge of anger course through him. Sure he wasn't completely fine but he'd like to think he was! And for shits sake, everyone can tell it's changed him. What the hell did they expect when he ran around a jungle being hunted by animals and killing hundreds of people trying to save his damn friends and family? He took down a whole Army practically by himself. 

His mother sensed the change in him, “Jay, you have to understand why I'm concerned. I wasn't told much of anything but I know that your friends and your brother were in a horrible situation. I was getting ransomed for your damn brother, Jason. I'd like to know what happened to you!”

Jason laughed a bit, “Okay, mom.” He started a bit too sarcastically. I was practically the secret weapon in a god damned civil war on a fucking island. I killed hundreds of people to save my fucking friends and family. I had to meet people I never thought I'd have the misfortune of meeting and they were torturing everyone I knew and loved. One of them tried to kill me more than three times and apparently couldn't succeed so he just settled with sending a small army after me. I also killed a drug lord who just so happened to be a part of the largest human trafficking business in the South Pacific. Oh yeah, and did I mention I got my finger cut off too?” At that he held his hand up to his mother and showed off his bandaged finger.

Riley cringed and looked over Jason with a bit of worry then back to his mother, knowing she wasn't going to take any of that well. Meanwhile, Jason leaned forward to his mother, knowing he definitely didn't make he best decision in the world.

He took her hand in his and saw the distress running across his mothers face. “Fuck okay, I know I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so fucking sick of everyone doubting me. If I was able to do all that, then I can continue to be fine and have the luxury of a normal life again.” He said softly and brought his mother in for a hug and she slowly but surely reciprocated.

She gazed up to him, “Did you actually do all those things, Jason? Did you actually take so many people's lives?”

She said it almost like she sounded frightened. As if she fucking knew the situation he was put through. He sacrificed his damn sanity and almost his life to save his friends and all anyone can reflect back to him is being a monster.

He was done with this shit too.

It was like the calm before the storm and both Riley and his mother could see the oncoming hurricane. It was like they flipped a switch. They saw the flicker of anger in his eyes and the twitch of his hand. Riley knew she'd hit something inside him, he went to put a hand on his older brothers shoulder and knew that was the waves crashing into the shore.

Jason abruptly stood and his mother tried to catch his hand but only succeeded in brushing the stub of his finger and the tips of his others. He hissed out a breath in pain and turned to the front door and began walking.

Riley groaned, “Fuck Jay, please come back!” He got up to grab the others bicep only to have his hand snatched off.

“Just stop, Riley.” He said lowly but smoothly.

“You know she's just worried about you and she didn't mean for you to take it like that.” He pleaded, blue eyes searching Jason's own.

“Just let me get over it on my own. I don't need anyone's help with this. I practically did it all by myself on the island and I can do it by myself here.” He sighed. “I do all this shit but all anyone can hint at is that I'm fucked up in the head and there's something wrong with me. You're all looking at me like a god damned murderer. A fucking killer. A monster.” Blue eyes averted away from his brothers, “I'm not any of those fucking things, I saved you guys for Christ sake. You should be treating me like your damn savior or some shit.” He let go of Riley’s hand and began walking out the French doors. “Just give me some alone time for awhile, while I deal with this shit on my own.”

The only thing Riley could do was watch him go, leaving them with the soft click of the doors sliding into place. The aura around them sour with something that resembled betrayal. He risked a look back to his mother, she was completely falling apart. The youngest brother knelt beside her and gripped her hand as she sniffed and her teary eyes met his.

“Riley, you have to help him through this.” She mumbled sweeping the wetness from her eyes. 

“Mom, you don't understand what he did while he was there.” He sat on the couch next to her and gazed into the living room. “He risked his life everyday to save us. He did bad things but he became a whole other person to make sure we got out alive.” Riley choked out a sob and palmed his eyes trying to make their mother understand. “He saw grant get shot right in front of him and was helpless to stop it. He could have just laid down and died like the rest of us were ready to do but no, he didn't, Jason fucking Brody became a one man armada and stormed his ass into live fire every single day just to save us. If that's not a brother than I don't know what is.” Clammy hands gripped each other as he bore into his mothers eyes with a longing gaze, “Please, go easy on him mom, let him take as much time as he needs. He knows we're here for him and he’ll take our help when he's ready.”

A sad smile graced her features and her hazel-green eyes welled up with more tears, she wrapped her arms around him and held him mercilessly. Her words were choked but she managed to get a few coherent syllables out. “You're right baby, I'm so sorry. I was just too shocked to suddenly learn what he'd done to save you all. I love him so much and I want you to tell him that I'm here for him no matter fucking what.” She pulled back and smiled at him. “We're going to continue to be a family no matter what.”

Riley laughed breathily, trying to get air through his nose but it was too clogged, “Fucked up Jason or no?”

The smile was reciprocated, “Fucked up or not, we’ll still love him babe.”


	2. That's Not What I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks after Jason's arrival and he's starting to think his dreams are trying to tell him something. Meanwhile Jason also realizes he should listen to himself more often and mending relationships is important.
> 
> (Sorry for the horrible summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was needed but it's not really a plot heavy chapter and sadly it's the longest ahah. Another filler dream I guess and some other stuff. Also I would really like to use italics and I know how to but honestly I'm too lazy with big chapters sooo. Next chapter is probably going to be pretty short cause I feel like it. Idk but please enjoy! Happy new year!

The moment he drifted into unconsciousness he jolted awake in another world. He was walking in the jungle, step by step through the crunching leaves below him, the occasional vine catching his boot. He got caught off guard by the pirate walking just a few steps ahead of him. Jason bore into the others back with interest, taking in the figures features: broad shoulders, burly but not as tall as Jason, white straps across his chest and back, and a mohawk. It was fucking Vaas. 

Instantly a flood of images and distant memories hit him. Memories of the two of them sitting next to each other digging into a crispy boar leg, more of Vaas talking to him about plans spread out on a rickety old table with knives stuck into the table in certain areas. Words passed through his head with the memory of Vaas teaching him to make certain medications, a small bowl with a crushing stick in his hands. A lot of miscellaneous flashbacks of apparently pleasant times between the two. 

Jason tried blinking the images away but they wouldn't stop, they continued showing him memories. Jason and Vaas hunting together. Killing together. A specific time when Vaas, Jason, and a dozen pirates raided a town of tourists. Jason was the distraction because of his appearance, he still looked like a damn tourist, he was the distraction because of his voice, personality, ability to trick these poor American people that it was safe here. They'd believe him because of his friendly face, they wouldn't even question him. He sat with them and spoke entire books about the beautiful harshness of the north island. The running waterfalls, the majestic wildlife, the endless cerulean waves of Rooks oceans. The group of eight listened intently, laughing and having a good time just as Jason did before he hit the ground of Rook. They asked him what he'd been doing here, how long he'd been here. He replied by going on about vacationing, hunting, and working but didn't specify and any of the subjects.

A whistle sounded and in the blink of an eye Vaas’ men went to work. Snatching a girl by her hair when she tried to run and tackling a few of the men. They'd been thrown in Jeeps and were headed on a one way trip to suffer-town. You can guess what happened to them after that.

Jason snapped back to reality and stumbled, his mind was spinning when he gripped a tree to steady himself, gasping for air that couldn't seem his lungs could grasp in the humid conditions. He coughed and sputtered, chest heaving, sweat trickling down his neck.

Vaas heard the struggle behind him, “Geez, Jason, it sounds like you're choking on dick back there.” He laughed but kept walking none the less. The noises never stopped, they calmed down but didn't stop. Only a few steps later Vaas finally assumed something was wrong. He glanced around his shoulder and saw the brody brother heaving against a tree obviously struggling to breath.

He made his way to Jason. “Jason what the fuck? You choke on your own spit or something?” 

He came closer standing straight and grabbed Jason's shoulder and giving him a few unnecessarily hard slaps to the back which only made him sputter more but he started gasping deep breaths and calming down. Vaas couldn't help but freak out a bit, eyes darting all across his body, looking for possible gunshot wounds.

“Okay, what the fuck Jason, are you hurt? Did someone snipe you or some shit? Speak motherfucker!” The man's voice raised and it just seemed to hurt Jason's brain even more. He finally slaps the others prying hands off of him and waves him off.

“I'm fine, holy shit.” He groaned. “I just had some kind of episode or something. I don't know.” 

Vaas’ face almost made him laugh, he had the expression of ‘your wasting my time and I really don't care about what happened’. “Well when you're done with whatever's going on in that fucked up head of yours call me.” With that he whipped around and began his journey to wherever they were going.

As the thing though, Jason didn't even know what they were even doing together. “Wait what? Where’re we even going?”

“You’ll see.” He sung. 

Minutes passed but they finally reached their destination. Jason was literally shocked. There, at one of the many sandy beaches of the north island was a large red beach umbrella. Oh no, it didn't stop there, as if it couldn't get any weirder, there were two of those beach chairs that you can lay down in with a line of bear beside each one.

“Isn't it nice, Jason?” Came Vaas’ proud reply to his shocked expression.

“Are we on a fucking date or something?” Were his only words. They didn't come out harsh but you could tell he had no clue what was happening.

The other let out a sharp bark of laughter, “Not unless you want it to be, hermano.” He made his way over to the left chair.

‘Okay, what the hell. Why do I have memories of all that other shit but not why I'm here?’ Jason could only stand there, his mouth slightly agape.

With a glance back Vaas, who had already taken off his boots, propped his feet on the bottom half of the chair and started rolling his pant legs up. “You're gonna catch flies, Jason, quit being a bitch and come sit.”

‘This was just like the first dream I had some time ago.’ He noted, walking around to the other chair and propped his feet up as well. His face was scrunched in confusion, thinking this whole situation was just weird as hell.

A hissing noise next to his left and something cold touched his arm, Vaas was handing him a beer. “Oh, how nice of you.” He mumbled but took it none the less, drinking at least half of it in one go.

“Alright, what's going on?” Jason couldn't get his suspicions out of his mind.

He cracked open his own beer and took a swig before reaching into a pocket in his cargo pants to pull out a joint. ‘Of course.’ Jason thought but he kept his eyes on the pirate.

“Well,” he started, placing the joint between his lips and flipped open a lighter and lit it up. “I just thought–“ he trailed off again, puffing out smoke. “That we needed a nice little break. You know Jason, just sit on the beach, get fucked up, talk, maybe take a swim. I didn't set this shit up for my health you know. You made me a lot of money with those tourists and I thought you needed a little reward.”

Jason hummed in acknowledgment but otherwise let his sentence hang in the air for a while just looking at his surroundings. How nice of a day it was and how perfect everything seemed. Or as perfect as you can get with a psychotic pirate sitting next to you.

“I don't know what you want, but you're freaking me out.”

Vaas’ face scrunched up and he almost dropped the joint. He took it into his forefinger and thumb and glared at Jason. “Fuck Jason, I'm trying to have a fucking nice time and you won't jump off my dick about me manipulating you or whatever goes on in your dumb-shit, white boy brain up there.” 

Jason looked at him like he was tired of his shit. “Vaas we both know this is a dream. What're are you trying to tell me with all these dumb ass dreams I keep having?”

“Motherfucker, you do understand that the dream ME is the me YOU created, right?” He took a puff of the joint again, a stream of smoke slithered from his lips while he spoke. “You're trying to tell YOURSELF something and if you've come to me for guidance or whatever the fuck, you should know I'm not the one to give it. You won't listen to me anyway, you can hardly listen to yourself.”

Jason gazed hard out into the ocean. “Damn, that's deep.”

Laughter hit his ears, “Yeah, it is. But seriously though, you should start listening to yourself hermano. After all, you're the only one who knows what you want. Fuck all those pussies opinions.”

He was sure he was referencing his friends with that statement. The fact that Jason was actually listening to him kind of scared himself but actually accepting it now was probably worse. He didn't know anymore but Jason was going to enjoy it while he could he guessed. So fingers went to his boots, unlacing his shoes and sticking his socks in them off to the side. He rolled his pants up as well even though he knew it didn't really even matter. 

Jason stood up, pinched the bottom of his faded blue shirt and lifted it off. His muscles shifted enticingly and Vaas couldn't help but whistle at it. “Damn Jason, I didn't know you were that comfortable around me.” He said with a smirk and swig of his beer.

Jason didn't even dignify that with a response as toes sunk into the sand and he dived straight in. It chilled his skin, giving him goose flesh. He wasn't self conscious about his body and no longer cared what Vaas thought of him or what he said. 

He came up for air quite some time later, gasping and wiping the water away from his eyes and glanced over to Vaas. He was sitting there watching him intently, legs crossed, fingers were pinching the joint close to his mouth as he took a drag, and eyeing Jason down with a neutral but still unreadable expression. Vaas’ other hand hung off the chair playing with the sand, rolling it in his bandaged fingers and running them through the granulated rocks.

They stared each other down for a few seconds before Jason broke the ice. “Thought you wanted to swim!” He yelled over to him. Was that technically an invitation?

Vaas nodded and rose from his spot, motioning for Jason to come to the shore. “Come finish this, Snow.” Gesturing to the joint in his hand.

Shrugging he stepped out and couldn't help seeing the predatory way Vaas’ glazed over eyes stared at him. Pine colored eyes traced the lines of his body, Jason had gotten a lot bigger since his stay on the island, the sun bounced off his slick skin and Jason KNEW by this point how the pirate was taking him in. He looked like a tiger sizing up his prey. 

Jason didn't really know how react, it was a dream after all. He wasn't sure if he should fuck with him about it or act like he never saw the way Vaas’ stare set his face on fire. It was just too sultry for Jason's liking, it almost reminded him of Citra. They were related after all it seemed. 

They walked enough to meet each other on the edge of the waterline. Jason shot the other a knowing glance, they were only a foot and a half apart so there was no mistaking it. The way Jason met his eye spread a smirk across Vaas’ face, he didn't even try to hide what happened. They're hands brushed when handing off the rolled paper and Vaas gave him a dangerous look.

“Be careful Snow, you're making me hungry.” He shifted his weight on his legs and crossed muscled arms across his chest. “I haven't eaten all day you know.”

Smoke sifted through Jason's lungs as he sucked it in through the makeshift filter of the paper, lazily looking to Vaas. “Neither have I.” He joked monotonous.

A scared brow furrowed when he inched closer, his voice low but teasing. “Are you trying to tell me something, Jason?”

Mirth filled Jason's eyes at his reaction. “I could be.”

Droplets of water still gathered across his light skin, his face was sun kissed and a bit pink due to the heat, sapphire eyes seemed to reflect the color of the sky when he looked down at the other. Jason inched towards him and slid a hand along the cream colored straps on his chest. He thought Vaas looked dangerous then, now he looked positively evil.

“Jason–“ he started sternly, but couldn't get anything else out when he got interrupted by Jason's hearty laughter. He was nearly bending in half and coughing up a lung he was laughing so hard.

Jason almost wheezed when he wiped a tear from his eye and chanced a look at Vaas that only succeeded in making him laugh again. He had the ‘I’m so done’ face, brows furrowed and just a complete look of betrayal. He finally straightened up and smiled at him. “You were so into it.”

“Jason, would you like to die this day?” He asked matter-of-factly. Jason gave him a genuine all teeth smile and it almost knocked Vaas on his ass.

Again he asked, “Thought you wanted to swim.” After taking the last drag out of the drug and threw it in the sand, burying it. A smile was still plastered across his face.

“Yeah, suck my dick Snow White.” Was all he mumbled before sliding the white straps off his shoulder and throwing them on the chair. He gripped the back of his wife beater and pulled it up and off his back and threw it in the chair as well. 

It was Jason's turn to stare; Vaas was definitely battle hardened, he was stocky and had scars that could tell stories of their own. The green stone that lied across his pectorals shone in the sunlight, attracting his eye and he found himself giving an appreciative ‘hm’ in response. Looking at a particularly interesting set of scars across his left pectoral, four faint lines, they looked like scratches from who knows what.

Vaas’ brows raised with a smile, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

The jab didn't even register and he gave the scars a light poke. “What'd you get those from?”

He seemed a bit defensive. ‘It's probably just him being an bitch like usual.’ He chuckled to himself. “From your fucking mother Jason. What do you think?”

Jason began heading back into the water and swam on his back, Vaas following behind him but only into the hip deep water. “Tiger?” He guessed.

“Sure.” He said simply, dipping his head under the water and wetting his mohawk back.

A flashback hit Jason, the memory of stabbing ,Vaas flashed through his mind and he stared at the others chest to see the scars from the knife. He definitely stabbed him at least six times so where were the scars? Jason swam back to Vaas, the water was about chest deep and he buried his feet in the sand. 

“Vaas, where're the stab wounds?”

A bark of dark laughter and he shook his head at Jason. “Jason, Jason, Jason. Poor pretty boy, Jason.” Like a snap of fingers and Jason felt uneasy again. Water swirled around Vaas’ hips and legs and he went to sit on the beach. His cargo pants clung to him and he leaned back on his arms.

“You know I'm not dead right?”

Suspicion crossed the Brody brothers face and Vaas laughed again. “Hermano, you were fucked up when you fought me. So tell me Jason, what did you see?”

He glared at Vaas and began, “I walked in, turned the corner and you stabbed me in the chest with the tribal knife.” Jason thought for a second and he was almost scared Vaas was actually onto something. His face fell and he really realized what was wrong with all of that. “You stabbed me with the knife.” He trailed off into a train of thought. “Neither one of us had the knife because I gave it to Citra.”

Vaas nodded slowly, “Uh huh, and then what?”

Jason looked almost lost, he couldn't fucking believe himself. “You walked the fuck away like a pussy.” He jabbed at Vaas. “You didn't even fight me. Did I imagine all of that? I didn't even have a stab wound afterwards.” He swam to the shore and paced the sand behind Vaas.

“Wow, no thanks for not even trying to kill you?” Vaas gloated and stood in Jason's way. “But where did you wake up?” He said it like he had a lead on something. 

“I woke up at the temple.”

Vaas kept make making gestures with his hands. “Exactly and where did you pass out?” 

His mind went blank and stared at Vaas, “Your camp.”

Deep bellowing laughter erupted from the pirate king and he slapped a hand onto Jason's shoulder and squeezed. “See Jason! You were fucked up the moment you stepped into my house! We didn't even fucking fight!” His mocking laughter stopped but he still had that shit-eating grin on his face that Jason decided he really didn't like. “And you thought I was dead the WHOLE time. Wow Jason, context clues my friend.” He jabbed a finger into his chest. “YOU need to pay more attention, white boy!”

“Okay, that's just completely fucked.” He mumbled rubbing his face and eyes roughly, not wanting to believe what he just put together.

Once Vaas’ chuckling died down he gazed at Jason with an unreadable expression. “Seriously Jason. You've got another thing coming when your ass hits that island again.”

“Vaas.” He said sternly. “You are the you I created, right? So that means I need to stop fucking with myself in an indirect way. You telling me that I've ‘got another thing coming’ and all that stupid ass warning shit is giving me some severe anxiety. I'm willing to bet the island is perfect.” The last sentence make him sound cocky. “I'm sure it's just fucking peachy over there. There's probably some straggler pirates and privateers but that isn't shit compared to the overall picture of you, buck, and Hoyt being gone.”

Vaas shrugged. “Whatever Snow White. Believe what you want, but when you go to that island and shit your pants because I was right then I better get something good for that bet.”

Jason opened his mouth with a comeback but Vaas’ voice interrupted him. “It's time to wake up Jason, you've been here too long. I’ll be looking forward to my reward.”

With that the dream ended and it felt like a distant memory again. He stared into the blackness of the room around him, making out faint shapes and sighed. Guess he might as well wake up and start the day. He got up to grab his watch from the desk on the far side of his room and flopped back down into bed, it was only 4:00 in the morning, no problem! Jason scoffed at Vaas’ words ‘it's time to wake up, you've been here too long.’ A few more hours of sleep would've been nice. That was definitely one of the weirder dreams he's found himself having. Vaas has been way too mellow, he knows for sure that that's not how the real Vaas is.

‘Alright, it's settled.’ He began to himself. ‘I'm going out tomorrow and doing normal people shit. I'm gonna ask Liza and maybe everyone else to come eat hibachi asian food with me and we're all gonna have a good time and you know what? I'm paying for all of it. After that I'm going to the bar, and I'm NOT gonna get piss drunk because that’ll probably lead to something no one (including myself) wants to deal with and I'm coming home and passing the hell out. Great, progress, day has been planned.’ It'd been about two weeks since he's been back. He needed to do something anyway.

He jumped out of bed again, making his way to the closet, getting dressed and began cooking breakfast. Simple eggs and toast, strawberry jelly, y’know, the good stuff. Flipping the eggs and salting them with music blasting this early in the morning made him feel a bit better, kind of counter productive with his migraine but it's FINE. Not paying attention, he skid his finger on the edge of the pan effectively making the morning better by burning the shit out of himself.

“Ah, Fuck!” He hissed and sucked on the offended spot. “Okay,” he sighed “it's gonna be one of those mornings isn't it?” He checked his watch, it was only ten ‘till five. He sagged his shoulders, “I'm going for a run after this I guess.”

He finished breakfast, got his headphones and sauntered out of his home basking in an early morning run. At Rook every morning was an early morning run that was usually accompanied with shooting something or someone. He stuck his headphones in and began a good pace down the sidewalk and simply reminisced. Actually now that he thought of it, literally not ONE day went by that he didn't kill a human much less an animal. He pretty much had to kill an animal every other hour, which is why he just feels like he doesn't even deserve a dog any more. They're too pure and loving, so raw with their emotions that Jason doesn't even think he deserves them. They're all so sweet, now that he thinks more, maybe he does need a dog again. 

Speaking of dogs, a bark snapped him out of his thoughtful trance. He was passing an expensive looking house with those expensive looking ebony, pointed, metal fences with a black and red stout pitbull inside. He slowed to a stop, all he could be reminded of was the guard dogs on Rook. They looked exactly like this; cropped ears and docked tail, except this one had a tail. It's whip-like tail wagged furiously and it's tongue lolled out of its mouth. A smile graced his features, he still loves dogs even though he's got numerous amounts of scars from the rabid and tamed dogs from Rook.

Obviously you shouldn't pet someone else's dog through their fence but Jason has learned that that he just doesn't give a damn anymore. He reached out his left hand with the missing finger, taking the risk of getting another bitten off, but was only met with licks and kisses.

“Cute aren't you–?” He mumbled, knelt next to the fence, and took an experimental glance at her, “girl.” She jumped up and slid her paws through the fence to claw excitedly on his thin running shirt, drool dripping from her mouth. “Haha, you're a happy one. Calm down, calm down!” Scuffling the barely existing fur on her shoulders as he pet her and let her get a few licks in to satisfy her. “Good thing it's like 5:30 in the morning or I'd be getting judged and probably sued right now, huh girl?” He laughed, it felt good to play with a dog again, he hasn't had one in quite a few years. 

Her deep bark resonated and bounced through his ear drums at how close she was, cringing he smoothed the hair on the top of her head down, “Shush now, I'm literally an inch away from you, you don't have to yell.” He chuckled at himself, talking to a dog at five o’clock in the morning that's not even his. He's completely tainted in the brain. There's no hope anymore but he still couldn't help but let a few more laughs escape. 

With a final pat on the head he stood back up to get on with his jog, “Thank you for not biting another finger off. I’ll see you on my way back.” He grinned as she jumped clumsily on the bars and wagged her whole booty from excitement. He finished the rest of his jog deciding that he was definitely going to get a dog again.

By the time he got around the whole neighborhood, which is a good three hour run if you go up and down every street, it took some time. It was about 9:15 and Jason was feeling refreshed as hell. He really needed that run, of course, he couldn't help but play with the beautiful, excited pitbull as he walked by again and finally reached his humble abode. 

He walked in, locked the door of the bathroom, and relished in removing his hot, sweaty clothes. Once the lukewarm water hit the muscles of his back and slid down the rest of his body he felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders and fly away. Eyes closed he escaped into a memory of the rivers and oceans of Rook. Beautiful, clear waterfalls, the freshest water he's probably ever seen in his life, it could be about twenty feet deep and you'd still be able to see the bottom. Others though, were infested with Piranhas or other potentially threatening wildlife such as sharks. 

If Rook had anything it was nice beaches, but of course everything can only be SO great. The oceans were cerulean, beautiful, breathtaking and endless. He tilts his face up into the stream of the shower and remembers the time he rode on the back of an insanely big manta ray. It had to have a fin-span of about fifteen feet, it was a monstrosity of a creature but really a gentle giant, most of the time. Yeah, he remembers what a certain manta ray did in September of 2006, he's still got a grudge on them because of that. The thought made Jason think for a second, ‘wait no, that was a sting ray. Haha whoops.’

The water suddenly freezing him snapped him out of his thoughts and he clenched his teeth. “Guess that means it's time to get out.” He groaned. 

Stepping out he dressed in some nice clothes; light blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, showing the tattoo his friends still gawk at for no reason, expensive jeans, and some simple shoes. He tamed the unruly mess that was his hair and attempted to make it look slightly presentable, he wanted to show that he wasn't entirely hopeless even though he joked with himself that he was definitely past hope and redemption. He gave himself a once over before deeming himself worthy of gracing others with his presence he picked up his phone and clicked Liza’s number.

It rung about three times before picking up, “Hey Jay, how are you?”

He rolled his eyes, it seems that's the only thing anyone ever asks him but he willed himself not to get salty. “Hey, yeah, I'm pretty good. Had my early morning run, played with someone's dog, nice breakfast. Good morning I'd think, so you want to have a good lunch with me too?” He questioned with a smile in his voice.

“You sound like you've had a good morning.” She laughed. “Yeah, when were you thinking of doing it? You inviting everyone else?”

“Nah, wasn't thinking about it but I'm not sure, I might.” He plopped down onto the couch, “I'm ready to go now if you are.”

“Oh, yeah I’ll need about twenty minutes.”

“Ha, OKAY, so you mean about thirty minutes to an hour? Got it chief.” He teased, he knew they didn't have the best relationship on the island and she almost ended up hating Jason but he was trying to make light of the conversation so she didn't think about how much she had hated him. It almost made him laugh.

“Pssh, you wish! I’ll call you at about,” she paused to look at her phone clock. “10:30-ish. Wait, where are we even going?” She laughed.

“Alright, and we're going to that hibachi restaurant on Santa Monica Boulevard. I'm gonna go ahead and head that way.”

“Kay, bye Jason.” She sung and hung up.

He dropped his head on the armrest of the couch. “Man, I hope this goes alright.” He definitely burnt the bridge with her a while ago but damn, he knows she's still salty about everything. He's trying to build the bridge back up but he knows she's going to be standing there with a grenade launcher threatening every other day that she’ll blow it up and break it down again. He at least has to try. His relationship with his brother is good he'd say. He can tell Riley is trying to understand and appreciates what Jason did for him but there's still the underlying way he gets subtle hint of uncomfortableness, to say the least. 

Don't even get him started on Keith. The poor guys been literally traumatized, unfortunately Jason has an idea of what went on in Bucks dimly lit basement and he knows it was no good. You can't even mention Rook or Buck to him which is completely reasonable, he freezes up and he always says he feels the tail end of a panic attack about to hit him. He's pretty much been diagnosed with PTSD and he’s required to take anxiety medicine. Jason's got no clue how to help him on it because he’ll only speak to the therapist and him. He doesn't know what to say, he got raped by buck. By fucking Buck. He's a fucking scumbag who should've had his skull shattered by a bullet or a knife to the heart years before Jason did the honors. 

Jason's had the occasional, and by occasional he means very frequent, sexual threats towards him. By Hoyt and Vaas’ men and all three of the Devils themselves. The ‘pretty boy’ comments never got old to anyone there. ‘Snow’ or ‘Snow White’ was his new favorite nickname by the pirates, mainly for Vaas and Hoyt. He remembers Vaas giving him a very detailed verbal representation of Jason sucking his dick but besides that, Vaas never had any really worrisome sexual threats. But Buck; Buck rubbed him the wrong way in every sense of the term. He was a different kind of different so to say. Jason got used to Vaas’ particular brand of crazy because he dealt with him so often but where Vaas pissed him off or made him want to go into a killing spree fueled by blood Buck made him uneasy and cautious.

“God dammit.” He growled fisting hands in his hair. “I'm going to go fucking crazy thinking about this shit. Why can't I just stop thinking about it.” It's like he's living in memories, not a single day has gone by where he doesn't think about Rook. It's rotting his damn brain. He's got to get his mind off of it.

He picked his keys up and solved his problem by blasting music in the car and paying attention to the road. He pulled into the restaurant and was shocked to already see Liza inside. He smiled and made his way to the table, pulling out the chair and giving a low ‘hey’ as he sat.

“It's about time. I've been waiting an eternity Jay.” She teased and he raised a brow at her.

“Haha, yeah like you weren't trying to beat me here just to prove a point.”

“Only a little bit.” He saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, he knew she was watching his behavior. She was probably told to do so to make sure that he was ‘okay’. “You look nice, Jason. I'm glad your great morning contributed to making you look so presentable .” She laughed.

The cook was already there and began doing he usual tricks they always do. “So,” Liza began, “How come you didn't want anyone else here?” It didn't sound like a jab, merely making small talk while trying to get some information out of him.

“Because I wanted to make sure you didn't still hate me.” ‘Shit, that fucking slipped out.’ He gave himself a mental bitch slap across the face for blatantly blurting out his thoughts without sugarcoating them like he usually did with Liza. She was real up to a point but sometimes she just needed to be talked to with a good filter and some sugarcoating. Right now was supposed to be one of those times.

Her brows furrowed, “No Jason, I don't hate you. You know this. You also know that everyone's just worried about you, you've been very distant since we got back.”

A noise of acknowledgement slipped past his lips as he thought of what to say next. “Well, I don't really have much to say about that. I know you guys are trying to help me and you're here for me and all, but really, I'm fine.” He looked her right in the eyes, a genuine interest filling them. “I really am. But you guys have to trust me on this,” he looked back to the grill, “and I know that you don't.”

Confusion crossed Liza’s face, “It's not that we don't trust you Jay, we do. We just don't think that you need to go through it alone, and that's exactly what you're trying to do.” 

‘What the hell is she talking about?’ Jason couldn't even begin to imagine what she believes he's going through. “I'm not going through anything. I'm just adjusting back into society again. It's not that hard, I'm not a wild animal.” He laughed dryly, “It just takes some getting used to and I just keep trying to connect stuff with Rook.” His mind instantly shot back to the dream he had last night and 

Liza could see him distance himself for a moment, gazing into the distance. “No matter what you guys want or think, I will never forget about the islands. I’ll never forget about Vaas, Hoyt, or Buck. What I did or didn't do while I was there.” He held up his arm that held the tribal ink, the swirls of sharks, herons, and spiders, intricate designs and hidden meanings and symbols. “I will always have a part of that island with me, I became one of them. I can't just throw it away like it doesn't mean shit. I need you guys to respect that.”

If Liza had to pick any emotion it would've been shocked. But then again, what did she expect? “Jason,” she began, not really know what to say back to that. “I’m trying to but–“ 

“No, you're not.” He said mock-softly, “You’re only thinking about what you guys want me to be.” He shook his head, “Look, please, I just wanted to have a nice lunch with you can we just drop it for a few hours?”

Right when he tried to tie the knot on that downward spiral she just unraveled it again, popping a question he never thought would come out of her mouth this soon. “You wouldn't go back would you?” She wasn't sure of herself, wasn't sure of Jason's answer. She was afraid of the possibilities of that answer.

Gazing back at her, Liza's hands were fumbling with each other in a nervous way but she held eye contact. True worry laced into her features. “You know,” Jason trailed off, “I don't know.”

Millions of thoughts were swarming his brain; the answer is yes, tell her that. It was almost like a voice in the back of his head was encouraging him to tell her that. He had been avoiding that answer himself, he didn't want to think about whether he'd go back or not for real. Living in memories is one thing but actually longing to go back to the island where his entire mentality and being was changed is just to much for him right now.

A chuckle escaped, “Yeah, I guess I would.” The walls crumbled around him mentally and physically. Admitting something like that to his inner conscious was just as hard, if not harder, than releasing that decision to Liza. He knew it broke her now matter her feelings to him. 

A shaky breath escaped Liza, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Jason, no. Are you planning on going back? How would you even get there? Please, Jas, please don't go back.”

“Liza, I'm NEVER going back to that god forsaken island.” He said finally. “The only way I'd ever go back is if my ass got kidnapped again. So just, please, don't worry about that.” He shook his head, “Saying I’ll go back is different from actually going. I doubt I'd really be able to do it.”

He could see liza connecting everything, he knew she was trying but she still didn't fully comprehend what he wanted her to. Liza's eyes bore into his, “You won't go back? Ever?” It was almost more of a statement than a question.

He grabbed her hand and folded it between both of his. “I’ll never go back.” The words were said with such a deep unsettling hopefulness, it was like he was in his own mind telling himself that more than Liza. He needed to convince himself that he wasn't going back. He didn't even trust his own words. Jason hasn't even convinced himself yet, hopefully Liza would be easier.

A longing but sad smile graced her features and she could only nod. It was some closure for her, enough for now. Jason's eyes turned back to the food on the stove, his hand still intertwined with Liza's they watched the rest of their meal get cooked in a comfortable silence. Their plates getting filled up alerted them that it was time to have their own respective personal space and they dug in. Jason was absolutely starving and stress eating was never his outlet but it sounded pretty good right now. A bit of small talk and they found their bellies full and in a pretty easygoing mood. They both seemed it time to leave, making plans that they might do tomorrow or another evening. They said their goodbyes and Jason made his way back to his humble abode. 

He lazed around the rest of the day, something he never really got the luxury to do while on the island. Jason's lips curled into a memorable smile as he recalled one of the many spots on the island that he liked to relax in. It was an estuary on the southwestern part of the north island, a waterfall, large rocks with beautiful tunnels and rocky pathway hidden with vines. Cassowaries always grouped around the bank, occasionally a few mountain lions. He'd dive from the rocks in the shark free water, on a sunny day the water would be the perfect temperature and it almost did feel like a vacation in those moments.

He shook his head and laughed, ‘Some vacation.’ He thought. His eyelids started drooping, thoughts drifting off to the dream he woke up to this morning, replaying the events in his mind before finally falling asleep again.


	3. Facing Your Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easily influenced by a dream, Jason decides to take the first step to facing his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing to say so here ya go. Enjoy!

Jason's been having dreams; the scenarios that his mind conjures while he sleeps are becoming almost lucid and to be honest it was kind of freaking him out. Not all of them are terrible, some of them have actually been pleasant. He's a had a few where he basks in the sun with a martini in his hand, sitting on a beach chair at one of the North island beaches, those were his favorite ones. When he got to just enjoy the island as if he were actually on vacation there. 

Sometimes his family and friends join him. Sometimes grant is there, alive and well. Other times he's having dreams of what would've happened had he never saved Riley or had gotten killed by Hoyt instead of the other way around. So many dreams where he sees the alternative decision, what would've happened had he remained with Citra. Jason dreamed every other night for eight months straight. Yeah it's been eight months since he got back and he's doing productive shit with himself. Besides the constant dreaming, his friends and family thinking he was going to do something irrational for the first few months, and the memories, he's really enjoying himself. 

He doesn't avoid sleep per say, he usually expects a dream so he doesn't chase it. ‘If it comes, it comes.’ Jason thinks. The plush couch under him convinced him into sleep this time. His eyes grew heavy, lashes fluttering, trying to stay awake. Trying to keep himself focused on the pictures flickering across the tv screen. It no longer bothered Jason and his lids finally met each other. His mind melting into an oncoming deep sleep he probably wouldn't be able to wake up from for days if he's lucky; god knows he needs it.

Jason's eyes closed and he felt like he was falling. Falling as fast and hard as gravity would allow it. The sky surrounding him black and starless as he plummeted to what appeared to be the ocean that was just as dark and menacing as the sky above him. His body hits the surface of the water and he feels like his bones have been crushed and the weightlessness of falling crashed down on him like the waves of a hurricane. He found himself spinning into the rift and being thrown around by the waves before finally emerging with a wet cough and a gasp that sounded like it would save his life. 

Jason was only fifteen feet away from the sandy beach that had the glow of the cascading moonlight across it. Relief struck him, and he lifted his heavy limbs to carry him through the water. A glance behind him made his heart quicken as he saw the fins of about eight sharks tailing him, it only made him want to kick into overdrive. His body hurt but once he made it to shore he heaved heavy breaths and almost wretched at the feeling swirling around in his stomach.

A splash from his left concerned him, his eyebrows practically lifting off his forehead. Three of the damn sharks were beaching themselves trying to get to him! They were thrashing around trying to wiggle their way to Jason, savagely snapping their jaws and making noises you'd never hear a real shark make. Did real sharks even make noises?

The warriors face contorted in something like disgust and awe. “What the fuck?” He groaned at the snarling faces and the gargling noises and just totally wasn't down with that. “That's just not even right.”

He backed up enough to feel slightly safe but still worried and gazed into the jungle only a few meters in front of him. The large billowing leaves had droplets of rain on them and there was a small pile of coconuts in a neat little pile beside a tree. The air felt way too off and nothing seemed right. It was way too unsettling but he made his way into the restless jungle anyway. 

He felt off, the air felt off, what he had just witnessed was definitely an abnormal occurrence. It was unsettling and he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, the sense of eyes on you while your back is turned. Just putting one foot in front of he other was a challenge it seemed. Jason's eyes worried the scenery surrounding him; the dew falling off of large alocasia leaves and moonlight spotting the ground in an eerie glow. There was no noise. Which jason knows is completely incorrect, no matter what, there's always noise in the jungle. He continued on his way through the cracking twigs and bark only to catch his foot on a vine and fall face first into nothing.

He was falling again. Though the fall was short he knew he shouldn't have fallen at all, when he landed on rough stone it felt like he had just been crushed mercilessly by the clutches of god himself. Jason noticed the ritualistic stone above him showed that he was in a ruin. The ruins were crumbled around him, floating, weightless and carefree, a dark purple mist covered the landscape. He could only see about twenty feet in front of him. Tall bamboo sticks made into torches were lined down the ruins, giving the stones around him an iridescent, flickering glow.

Movement by a large set of ancient stairs caught his eye, ‘what could that even be?’ He wondered cautiously, the fact of even thinking about what it could be frightened him only for the pure reason that it was the unknown. Jason can handle any type of fear now. The fear of losing family, the fear of dying, torture, killing, but the unknown always caught him off guard. As long as he knew what it was there was a possibility that he could prepare himself and handle the situation. 

His eyes squinted to look past the mist down the stairs, beginning to make out simple shapes. Horizontal stripes, it was a living being of some sort, moving languidly, stalking perhaps. Jason quickly realized the only thing it could be: a tiger. He bared his teeth ready to fight the beast barehanded as he gazed upon it, moving it's humongous paws up each step teasingly. It had bright emerald eyes, scars and tattered fur, it had a sense of hopelessness in its eyes that seemed like it was trying to trick Jason. 

Hell no he wasn't going to fall for that.

The rakyat soldier stepped up and stood tall with a fire in his eyes, “Get back, I will kill you if you come closer.”

The beast was only ten steps below him and it seemed to realize what Jason brought to the table. The hopelessness died and in came a blaze of a fiery liveliness he could see swirling around in its piercing stare. In a matter of seconds it snapped, the mist around it setting ablaze with sparks and flames as if threw a match into a puddle of oil. The misty air taking on a blood red tone that made it seem like there was about to be a bloodbath. 

Blue eyes snapped open as the beast lunged at an incredible speed, claws spread, teeth bared, and that intense fiery look glazed into its very being. Jason barley weaved the incoming pounce, rolling to the side and snagging his shoulder on the ruins. Demonic growls seeped out of the being in front of him, he had absolutely NO DAMN IDEA how he was going to take on a tiger bare handed, there was no damn way. 

He could hear tribal drums and whispers of the people of the natives on the island. It was like they we're sacrificing him to their god with some sort of fucked up intensified ritualistic song. They stared each other off like in those horrible action movies, Jason contemplating his next move and the beast waiting for him to take it. 

He knew this, as fast as he was able to, he gripped a good sized rock like his life depended on it and saw the big cat pounce right as he moved. He swung his dominant arm around and clocked the beast as best he could, a thud echoed along with a demonic screech, black blood splattered across the pale skin of Jason's face as the rock tore through the tough skin and fur of it's left cheek. The speed at which Jason bounced back you'd think he's an Olympic athlete, he had the opportunity to put a few feet of distance between them before the cat pounced again.

Sweat trickled down Jason's neck and dripped into his eyes, the area surrounding the tiger was still aflame but wasn't burning him, it only engulfed them both. The hind legs of the cat strained as it leapt into action once again, lifting both paws with thick muscled arms to sweep the fire in front of it, aiming at Jason. Just barely too late he didn't manage to catch as much distance as he would've liked and it costed him dearly. Three inch long claws as sharp as razor blades connected with his stomach first, slicing into the muscle that wove its way there throughout his time on the island, panic set in as he felt where the beast connected with, it definitely cut deep enough to worry. 

Instinctively, he shot a hand to the offending scratches and almost gagged when he felt the poke of entrails at the opening of the cut. Not having enough time to worry when a second powerful set of claws caught his throat. It's like it went in slow motion; Jason felt the skin rip open as his trachea was sliced open, catching one of his jugulars along with it. He watched as his blood spewed onto the face of the savage beast in front of him, eye level with him, snarling in his face but still had the look of victory in those insane, green eyes. The tribal drums got louder, droplets of red blood cascading onto the white fur of its chest, onto the rough stone below, and ran like a river down his own collar bone and soaking into his shirt.

Good god, it felt horrible. It felt like he was being subjected to a torture he's never experienced and being shot down to the pits of hell to burn for eternity. The fire around him now effected him, he could feel the flames licking at his skin but not leaving marks. He finally fell back, trying to hold his intestines in and clawing at his own throat. 

Jason's back scrapes against the ground and he chokes trying to get any kind of sound out besides gurgling. He feels weight on his hip, a crushing type of pressure the another on his chest and realizes it's stepping on him, staring straight at him. Jason strains to look down but his head falls and cracks back onto the stone, his left hand grips at long, silky fur, scratches at it, tries to tear it out, feels the tears welling up in his eyes from the immeasurable pain. He can see it dipping it's head to his neck and latching onto him; two inch long teeth sink into his flesh and it SHAKES him. 

A wheezy cry escapes him after it lets go and gives soothing licks to the gaping wound then looks him straight in the eyes; the emotions there, they begin to soften but still have the strength they had in them before.

Flames completely engulf the tiger, and it twists into a familiar image, the weight settling on him is different but the pain is still the worst thing he's ever felt in all his days of living, the face is Vaas’. The same green eyes remain, Vaas’ green eyes. Jason stares into them and sees his mouth moving but can hardly make out any syllables due to the drums and tribal singing. A sting to his stomach and he realizes that Vaas is trying to pry his hand into his guts. Jason squeals like a damn pig and claws at the muscle of vaas’ forearm, a scared brow lowers in satisfaction.

The hand grips his entrails and Jason gags, doesn't understand why he's still alive, he's still bleeding and there's a pool of his own blood beneath them. He takes his hand off his own throat looking for something, anything to grab a hold of but could only make its way to filing off his fingernails with the ruins below. Jason hears the low timbre of Vaas’ voice, it sounds dark, so serious and insane. They focus in on each other as his hand pulls Jason's intestines from his body and uses the other to grip at his hair.

“Jason, you're suffering.” He says it like it pains HIM to see Jason suffer. Blue eyes allow streaks of tears to run back into his hairline where Vaas’ hand rests. He bumps their foreheads together and gives him a passionate look full of his own brand of insanity and the intensity of all the emotions spiraling through the mans brain and he grins. “Come back and you won't have to.”

Must have been for aesthetic purposes only because he was able to squeak out a noise besides the horrendous gurgling and hisses Jason's been doing. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and bared his teeth in defiance just like the tiger did before him. “Fuck you, Vaas. I'm never going back.”

The low, dark chuckle that Vaas breathed on Jason's own lips was almost terrifying. He could see how mentally absent the other was. He lifted his face away from Jason's and tugged Jason's hair back enough to open the wound again and pull out a few strands of hair. “You have no idea what's going on there. Do you, Snow White?” The expression crossing his face could only be categorized as unstable, the hazy look he had wasn't drugs or anger, it was insanity. 

Jason gasped and his lips parted in a wheezy gasp, the sting of his scalp and throat scrunching his face up in pain. Vaas seemed to take pleasure in the pain that coursed through the other male. His eyes were glazed with insanity and he gave Jason almost longing gaze.

Vaas leaned down, “I've got my island back, Jason.” His voice was low, as if he was telling him a secret that couldn't be overheard. “It's better than it ever was. You. You nailed me to your cross Jason. Now I've been reborn.”

“Come back to my island white boy, I fucking dare you to! Try fucking my shit up again, Jason, I invite you to!” He was back to his screeching, the tone of voice he uses when he's absolutely lost his shit. Even though Jason was sure he had lost it too long ago to help him now.

That fact that Jason didn't even know what to say about that shocked himself as well. ‘Don't let him get to you’ he repeated like a mantra to himself. ‘He's gone.’ Jason's blue eyes tried to search through the lares of emotions within Vaas but found himself at a loss gazing back into the wide leaf colored eyes of the beast.

He snickered again, met Jason's eyes, and shook his head. “I'm the fucking king again, baby.”

Within a millisecond it was like it was all a memory. He jolted awake, tears in his eyes, a soul deep ache, and drenched in copious amounts of sweat. His sheets were completely ruined and he felt a certain type of twisting feeling in his stomach. Slamming open the bathroom door and puking his guts out didn't make him feel any peachier, his stomach was knotting into cramps and he had a migraine to kill a bull elephant. 

He gasped and breathed but couldn't calm himself, he was having a fucking panic attack. His heart rate was already through the roof, at this point he might have a heart attack, when something inside him clicked and broke he fell back against the wall; silent. He rubbed his face and slid his fingers into his hair, his mind has been producing these dreams of Rook but he can't keep them from coming.

“That was just fucked up.” He mumbled looking at a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling.

Vaas’ voice echoed inside him every once in a while. He's had odd dreams with Vaas lately, he afraid it's some kind of sign or something. What else could it be? His mind just conjuring up bullshit for him to worry about? Unlikely because he doesn't WORRY about Vaas, he worried about the activities he participated in. Like drug trading and human trafficking, these activities hurt other people so Jason would like to try and not let that happen. Or he used to.

Jason shook his head and unsteadily lifted himself up using the edge of the counter. He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror and had to stop and stare. Dark circles rested under his eyes, blue eyes looked almost dull, he didn't have that ‘fire’ Vaas would always reference to in his dreams. 

A voice bounced off the back of his head as he thought about the first dream he had when he arrived back in America Vaas had said, ‘You won't be able to live a regular ass life again and you're gonna come crawling back to my island. You're fucked in he head, Snow, and you're not coming back from it.’ And damn did Jason laugh whole heartedly at himself in the mirror, he couldn't handle this American lifestyle. He wanted that rush back, ‘White boy’s got a hard-on for jungle fever.’ And Jason chuckled again. 

He met his own eyes in the mirror and it was like he was looking at someone else. “I'm going back.” It was those words that solidified his decision. He's been processing his emotions, trying to push them back, push the island away, push EVERYTHING away. Admitting it to himself wasn't that hard, it wasn't an epiphany, he knew he wanted to stay on that island from the very beginning.

It's decided. He moved into his bedroom again, risking a glance at the clock. It was 5:00. He grabbed his laptop sat down on the couch and was trying to think. He stared at the tv, “Based on the wildlife, the plant life and the fact that it's close to Bangkok, I should be able to find a general location.” His eyes darkened, remembering when Doug fucked them over for Vaas. “I'm definitely going to kill that motherfucker.” He mumbled as his fingers began typing. 

So many maps, so much shit to look at and he still couldn't find it. It'd been hours. “It's obviously a discovered island so it's somewhere.” He'd been lazing around on his couch for about three hours now. Another thirty minutes goes by and he gives up. ‘I'm going to have to go back to that damn club.’ He thought. ‘Have Doug take me back and probably kill him then.’ 

How the hell was he going to pull this off without everyone shitting their pants? There literally is no way it was possible but that wasn't the part he was too worried about. That part would be making his way back to the nightclub it all began in. 

Jason's blood boils when he thinks about how Doug betrayed them, got them all into this situation. He realizes now that it was pretty much Doug’s fault all along. Not Vaas, Hoyt, or Buck; they were just secondary factors. Jason just couldn't comprehend the situation still but he knew it pissed him off and he was thinking into it too hard. 

The probability of someone finding out what he's doing before he does it is little to none. Once Jason leaves though, it's fair game and he knows they won't take it well. Planning is the key word right now. 

The rest of the day Jason spent thinking about how he was going to execute it but if he's being honest, he never planned anything on Rook. He just did it, whatever the task he was given he'd do it without any planning, thinking on his feet was what he was good at.

That night Jason decided he'd buy one way trip tickets to Bangkok. He'd leave a month from now. It'd be a 21 hour flight and he was NOT ready for that, but the faster he got there the faster he'd be getting shit done. The money wasn't much of an issue either, he didn't seem to feel the need to come back for while. He took it out of his saving and his paycheck, Jason got payed enough, he didn't have to worry about it.

Why did he even want to go back so bad? Jason kept telling himself it was to get him the last bit of revenge he needed: Doug. He already drove a knife into the three biggest problems that littered the island, now for the rat scurrying along the fleeing boat. The tiger in his dream set him up for defeat, it kept getting to him but he knew even in the plains of unconsciousness Vaas’ words still made his hair stand up. He almost believed them. Not only that but he had a growing feeling of unease with his dreams, like they were telling him the job wasn't really done yet. Maybe they were right.

With his mind set, the only thing he could do was hurry up and wait.


	4. Walking into a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally gets his opportunity to hit the island beaches again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to update and honestly I had the chapter written before December ended buuut I needed to proof read it and I was too lazy to. So, there's still probably some mistakes hahah! I'll read it again in about a day or so and still find mistakes so expect an update. Enjoy!

The month trickled by and Jason was having a hard time facing his friends and family without laughing. They obviously haven't caught wind of what he was about to do. His flight was this afternoon and damn was he ready. He's been doing a bit of miscellaneous packing throughout the week and he's been digging through shit he hasn't touched for centuries. He remembered coming back to America with a select few items. His rucksack and whatever was inside it.

That's what he's been looking for the last hour. It's gotten lost somewhere and he's got no idea where it went. A lonely closet in the hallway was the last place he'd check and if it wasn't in there it's definitely gone. Once the door got swung open all kinds of shit fell out. Usually Jason’s pretty organized but this closet was probably the exception. 

Jason pulled out a shit-ton of jackets and useless stuff until he could see the floor and behold, there it was! His sharkskin rucksack, oh boy the memories he had in that thing. All he can say is that it was a good idea to have a weapon license before he went to that island or he wouldn't have been able to bring half of that back.

Opening the bag almost knocked him on his ass, he had SO much great stuff in here. His machete that he didn't want to go anywhere without, multiple syringes, and a few notable animal skins: white tiger and crocodile leather. He searched in the pockets that seemed to be all over the rucksack, finding leaves and flowers, and in the biggest pocket his camera and walkie-talkie. 

He let out a small gasp to see that it was still working due to everything Jason had put it through and pressed the ‘on’ button. When it came to life he instantly began scrolling through all the pictures. There were pictures of unbelievably beautiful views that Jason was sure he could make a couple hundred for. More pictures of the animals he's taken up on contracts like the Golden tiger, the undying bear, man-eating shark, and the blood Komodo dragon.

Then of course there was the gory pictures. The dead bodies he had to prove he killed for contracts and just the general horrible shit he got lucky enough to catch on camera on his stay at the Rook Islands. There were videos too but Jason wasn't brave enough to look through those today. 

‘Probably on another date.’ He thought turning the bag upside down and giving it a few vigorous shakes. He barley noticed the ‘tink’ noise of something falling out onto the hardwood floor. A green, emerald looking stone attached to a leather necklace. 

His eyes hardened and focused on the object before him and he dropped the bag to pick it up. It was Vaas’ necklace. The leather in the back was broke, leaving a knot on one side of the broken strip. He probably ripped it off of Vaas when they had their ‘altercation’ and Vaas didn't notice until later on. 

A chuckle left Jason. “He must've been pissed.”

He laid the necklace on the floor with the rest of the items that came from the bag. Putting them back in an orderly fashion: pelts, knives, machete, camera, bunches of petals, syringes, and lastly a few more pairs of shirts. The green stone caught his eye again and he gave a thoughtful ‘hmm’. He found a pair of pliers and began fumbling with the knot where the leather broke. 

After some time he was able to get it undone and with a victorious sigh he just stared at it. It wasn't an object to remember Vaas as something or someone. It was a trophy; showing the victory that took place that fateful day he sunk that dagger into Vaas’ body. He could say whatever he wanted about it, but either way it didn't stop him from wrapping it around his neck and tying it just below his collar bone. The weight was almost daunting, knowing that it's been on a man who's killed so many people. It probably sucked their souls into the stone afterwards. He wouldn't be surprised considering all the other weird things the Rakyat showed him.

Jason decided all he needed was inside the rucksack. He wasn't going to bring things he's not going to need at the island or be able to get there instead. He wanted to be at the airport at least an hour and a half early. So he readied himself, dressed in a long sleeved white, Cotten shirt. The sleeves were scrunched up on his upper forearm and the collar dipped down into his chest with buttons, the first three were unbuttoned. Finally, simple khaki cargo pants came before his boots. 

“Presentable enough.” He said to himself in the mirror and made his way out.

He drove to the airport, dropped his car off but put the keys in his rucksack and headed in. Waiting was painful but it always was unless he had some way to entertain himself. He could wait for hours on end if it were for sniping, waiting for the right moment to take a shot never fazed him, never made him tired. That was only because he had something to look forward to in the immediate future. The only thing Jason's got waiting for him in the immediate future is a 21 hour plane ride. 

The grueling wait continued to chew at his sanity, but he supposes the rush he feels when his boot crosses the threshold into that plane was excitement hitting him. He couldn't help thinking about the island; he was excited to see it again, to be there again and not have to stroke about something. No one wants his attention for once. Between his friends, Vaas, and other miscellaneous activities Jason felt like he was pulling teeth trying to keep up with it all. He’ll still be productive though. Jason will still help the locals but besides that he's no neighborhood Spider-Man. It's vacation time and he was going to enjoy it.

Passing through customs wasn't the easiest either. Now that he thinks about it, he should've left the syringes at home because that became a big deal, along with the blood crusted machete. Jason kept insisting it was animal blood but he really didn't want them to test it just for safety purposes. Then they thought he was shooting up dope with the syringes, that went to a whole other department of complicated. The more Jason explained it only got a little bit better. He showed them his tatau, told them about some natives he got the chance to meet and they gave him some type of healing solution. They ran it though anyway of course and decided to confiscate it. No big deal. 

He slept at least sixty percent of the time but the turbulence kept jolting him awake. He had a cute young lady next to him at least, she looked to be half Asian and half Caucasian, around twenty years old. She convinced Jason into conversation after about the eighth time of jolting awake and positively scaring the shit out of her each time.

Jason hadn't had any type of socialization with strangers in quite some time and wasn't liking to start anytime soon, but he found himself unable to resist the comforting smile she gave him. Only soon after he found himself drifting off again. Flashes of the seat in front of him showed, as his lashes fluttered to stay awake.

A feather light touch on his shoulder the smooth voice to his right startled him more than jolting awake. “I'm sorry sir, but every time you do that it scares me as well.” She laughed. 

A tired chuckle left Jason in a puff of breath, not meeting her eye “Sorry. I just can't handle the turbulence. Makes me feel like I'm falling.”

“It's nothing to worry about.” She said with a wave of her hand. “I take this same plane every two months to Bangkok and back. Great captain, I swear.”

“Hm,” Jason nodded with a smile looking back to her. “You have family in Bangkok?” 

“Yes, my mother. She doesn't speak a lick of English and she's always doing something.” She spoke enthusiastically. “Can't get her to sit still even though she's almost 70.”

She was so vibrant that her good mood already seemed to be rubbing off on Jason. He welcomed it, he hasn't spoken a word in hours. “Haha, she sounds fun at least.”

“Oh yes, she is.” She laughed. “May I ask why you're on your way to Bangkok?”

Jason laughed and her smile grew as well. “I'm just going on vacation again. Last time I was there things didn't turn out too good, so I'm giving it another try.”

The woman tilted her head, her smile bright. “What're you going to do this time? Am I allowed to ask what happened last time?”

“Not sure.” He shrugged. “Probably going to catch a boat to a pretty island. Hangout on the beach and swim. Check out the wildlife, y’know touristy things I guess.” His brows furrowed but his face was still light hearted. “As for what happened last time. Well, we just had a family death and I got roped into a bad situation.”

“Oh no. On vacation? That's horrible!” She moaned. Jason could tell she held genuine pity by her eyes, but she was just too vibrant for him at the moment.

He didn't really have to make himself laugh, it just came naturally now. Since it happened so long ago he was less sentimental. “Yeah, you're telling me.”

Jason gazed back at her and held his hand out. “Oh, I forgot. My name's Jason.” ‘Geez, cliché much?’ He groaned internally.

“It's nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Kanya!”

Surprisingly the flight went faster than he thought. With someone to have normal conversation with and a few good naps Jason was feeling right as rain. They ate together and continued to discuss all kinds of things. They got along fairly well and Jason actually enjoyed the company of a human being.

Their landing tinkered on the edge of fucking terrifying and they walked off the plane and out of the airport together. It was at this point Jason turned to her and smiled. “Thanks for socializing with me, I'm not going to get a lot of that after I go to the island I guess.”

She laughed but didn't think anything of it. “It's fine–. You don't have a phone or– ?” It was obvious she'd been flirting but her dainty timidity made him almost want to take her with him.

“No, I left my phone in the states. Trying to go off the grid y’ know?” He pulled out his walkie-talkie. “This is all I got.”

Kanya giggled and held her hand out once more. “Well, if you ever find yourself in need of a friend, my mother owns an amazing restaurant just south of the largest mall in Bangkok. I know it's vague but maybe you’ll be able to find it.” Jason grabbed hers and shook it lightly. “But you seem like you can navigate yourself well.” 

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. He almost missed going out and flirting with people, helped release stress and get his mind off whatever seems to be bothering him. His only problem now was to try and catch a ride to that nightclub. He remembers exactly where but hell no was he walking, catching a ride was his best bet right now. He probably should've asked her but he didn't want to think about it too much.

A blessed elderly woman graced Jason with a ride to the nightclub and wished him well in broken English that still made a smile break onto Jason's face. He wasn't here to have a good time. Not yet anyway. First he had to find Doug and get to the island. 

The line wasn't long but he wasn't waiting. Some extra effort was put into suffocating a large bouncer at the back entrance, but wasn't compared to the line up front. He walked right in stalking through the dark corners of the nightclub. The booming bass vibrated the walls and disoriented him in a few of the darker corridors. He had to get to the DJ’s stand. 

Muscled arms pushed through crowds of people, his mind set on one thing and one thing only: Doug. Neither neon pink beams of light dancing across the walls or the ice blue light of the floor managed to distract Jason. Eyes met the DJ stand, locking with a man leaning against the table. He didn't leave his sight as he stalked over and wiped the determination of his face and made it seem like he was just here to have a good time. 

Leaning against the table with a friendly smile he gave the man a nod of acknowledgement. “Hey.” He almost had to scream.

The man was shorter than Jason but well built, his features weren't welcoming at all he'd say. He snapped towards the voice he heard. “What do you want?”

Jason ignored the sourness in his voice and continued. “I need to talk to someone. If he still works here.” 

“Alright,” He crossed his arms. “and who would that be?”

“I was wanting to know where my buddy Doug was at.”

“Stay here, I’ll see if he's here.” He growled and dashed off.

‘No way it was that fucking easy. Doug has to know that Jason killed everyone on the island. I doubt he'd still be in business.’ Jason thought, leaning against the wall.

The smaller man rounded a corner and found Doug in one of the quieter rooms of the club accompanied by one of the more delectable strippers. His knuckles wrapped on the door intruding in on the lap dance he was getting. 

“Doug, some guy says he knows you. They wanna talk.”

Doug looked up to him with a gaudy laugh. “Who is it?”

“I don't know?” He said simply, “How am I supposed to know your clients?”

He rolled his eyes. “What's the guy look like?”

“I dunno, tall, white, American.”

“For fucks sake man, you know how many people I know like that?” He groaned and patted the strippers leg and motioned for her to get off. He went to stand in front of the man.

“Details?” Doug asked.

“He had a tribal looking tattoo across one of his arms, spiky brown hair. I don't fucking know! He looks like your typical American prick.” 

“Alrighty then, how about we go look real quick!” He yelled sarcastically. 

Once they made it to the opposite side of the room Doug squinted his eyes and struggled to see across the room. “Where is he?”

“He's the one leaning against the wall next to the booth.”

Doug took a few cautionary steps and just about shit his pants. He was absolutely appalled at what he was seeing at this very moment. “Holy shit. Do you know who that is?” He almost squeaked.

The man behind him let out a low, “Nah.” With a shrug. 

“Fuck. That's Jason fucking Brody, man.” He mumbled. “I got to get the fuck out of here. That motherfuckers here to kill me.” Doug sprinted into action and started making his way around the crowds again. He had to get out and he had to get out fast. 

Sure there was a shit-ton of people stumbling around and falling on their asses, messing with their friends and all, but Jason could see the figure practically running through the crowds. Only a few feet away he spotted the shorter male he talked to not too long ago. ‘Must have tipped Doug off.’ Jason can shoot through poker faces and it didn't seem like the guy knew who Jason was. 

Jason smirked, “Here we go.”

Shoving around bodies slowed him down, but not enough. Jason knew he was going to try losing him through the corridors but just when Jason took the wrong turn the snap of a door slamming shut alerted him and he sprinted for the exit. No way he was losing that bastard.

Hands thrusted the exit doors open, the humid air hit his skin and he felt refreshed. Catching his prey the good old fashioned way, no guns, no knives, just a good ol’ run and tackle. Car horns sounded across the street and he noticed Doug barely being able to cross it without getting obliterated by multiple cars. Jason's eyes never left him when he vaulted over the hoods of cars and dodged passerbys.

Jason was gaining on him and Doug knew it. He was panicking and Jason could hear his panting from two meters behind him. Jason's legs worked in overdrive and the moment finally hit him. Calloused fingers reached far enough to grip the back of his tank top, it ripped but not enough to help him. They crashed to the asphalt under them, a forearm coming across his windpipe and legs wrapping around his waist from behind and Doug found himself as helpless as a rabbit in a cats jaws.

Doug’s dull fingernails scratched at him, silently begging him to let him breathe and graciously Jason did. He gasped and gulped down air, chest raising and falling fast enough that Jason thought the man would pass out.

“Fuck! Jason, come on man. You gotta understa–“ Dougs voice cracked when the tattooed arm clasped back down.

“Don't fucking talk yet, Doug.” Jason growled and unraveled himself from the other, settling on top of him in a kneel, hand pressed to his throat.

Jason's eyes bore down on him. “We're going to make this real simple. You're gonna take me back to the island or you WILL die.”

“God, what the fuck? Why do you wanna go back? I can't–“ Fingers squeezed mercilessly at his throat, blocking any airflow from getting through.

“That's not what I want to hear right now, Doug.”

“I don't,” he gurgled, trying to spit words out. “I don't have anyway to get you there.”

A chuckle escaped Jason and he swore Doug went pale. “I need to get back to Rook. I'm not in a rush, I'm down to sit a few hours and torture it out of you, y’know.”

“Please tell me you won't kill me if I take you.” He sighed out when he released his windpipe.

“You can't stay here. You’ll have to relocate if I let you live.”

“Why the fu–, is someone after you?” Doug was way to coked up for this shit right now. He mentally and physically could NOT handle this.

“Don't worry about that. The only thing you need to be worrying about is the problem sitting directly above you. Now come on, Doug, truce?”

“Truce?” He mumbled lowly.

“Yeah, truce. I don't kill you if you take me to the island and relocate.”

Doug really didn't have any room to argue and he nodded vigorously. “Yeah, truce, Brody.”

“Great.” Jason helped him up by grabbing his arm but moved to set it on the junction of his neck threateningly. “If you try to run I won't have a problem gunning you down in the middle of town, so let's be good.”

With a nod he followed Jason's lead, they began walking side by side together. Jason turned to him with a questionable look. “So since we have an understanding, how're you going to get me to the island?”

“Unless you're interested in skydiving again, I could get you a boat.”

“Yeah, I’d like a boat this time. How do we get it? I assume you have connections?”

Doug nodded a ‘yes’ and went into a thoughtful silence. “Why do you wanna go back, man?”

Blue eyes side glanced to him with a sigh. “I just do, alright. Now where's your connections and how do we get to them?”

“We have to go to the docks a few hours south. I’ll be able to contact them from here to get everything set up if you're in a rush.”

“I'm not in a rush, just make sure it happens please.” He murmured staring straight ahead.

Doug almost laughed at the word ‘please’ coming out of his mouth. Apparently even through all the shit Jason's been through he still has his manners, kind of.

“Do you have a location?” Jason asked.

“Yeah,” he pulled out his phone. “Mind if I call them?”

Jason turned his body towards him and stopped walking. “Go ahead, but you're doing it right here.”

“Damn Jas, calm down already.” The phone rang and a rough voice picked up the line. “Hey, it's Doug. Yeah, I need a boat to the southwest docks ready by sunrise tomorrow.” His eyes traveled nervously back to Jason. “No, that'd be fucked. The shorter this conversation the better. Nice, see ya.”

“Good?” Jason confirmed.

“Peachy, man.”

Jason's eyes never left him. They took trains down to the bottom of Bangkok and he never took an eye off him. Sweat pooled under Doug’s shirt, Jason even tried to tell him to ‘chill out’. He knew how dangerous Jason was now, knew what he did on that island. And he had to ride a good few hours with him right after getting ran down, choked, and threatened by some tourist that went completely fucking crazy.

They made it down to the modernized docks of Bangkok. Thousands of boats littered the place, it took about an hour to find their guy and it was just in time. It was 06:00 exactly when Doug pointed out their Boat.

He stood in front of Jason before he could even step one foot onto the boat. “It's a pirate driving the boat. You can kill him if you want, I don't care. But this is where we part.”

Jason's only reply was a breathy chortle. “That's not what's happening here.” He said simply. “You think I know my way around this place? These oceans? You're going with me to that island or I’ll kill you right here.”

“Jas, C’mon I–“

“No Doug. I don't know how much clearer I have to be. I don't give a shit if that pirate can get me there faster. You are coming with, get on.” He shoved Doug’s bare shoulder and he stumbled onto the boat almost falling flat on his face.

Jason jumped on seconds after and the pirates face paled. “What the fuck?! Snow White?!”

“Yeah, can it and get driving. Wouldn't want something to happen to you now would we?” He stepped towards the pirate and dipped his head to the gun holstered on his shoulder. “Give me your weapons.”

The pirate wasn't too young maybe late twenties and his accent thickened his words when he snapped back. “I'm not takin’ you back to the island. Are you crazy? I’ll get my fuckin’ head blown off!”

“Yeah, by me asshole. So start driving or I WILL and you’ll just be an afterthought floating around for the sharks to eat.”

The pirate practically screamed in frustration before starting up the boat engine and throwing his weapons down at Jason's feet. Mumbling under his breath about his upcoming death and swearing in his native language. 

Jason lingered behind the pirate for sometime before the man turned around with a scowl. “Can you go sit down or some shit?” 

“Shut the hell up and drive the boat.” Jason mumbled looking at the disappearing docks behind them.

With a few more mumbled words the pirate looked forward again and continued steering the boat. In the distance Jason could see all kinds of other islands, so it was true that Rook was in an archipelago. Jason watched them both intently, he wasn't surprised it was a pirate captaining the ship. Doug worked for Vaas after all, what other connections was he going to have? They were all dead besides a few of the straggler pirates anyway. 

All in all, the drive did take a while, definitely longer than eight hours and Jason had a hard time not having a heatstroke and/or falling asleep of boredom. If he did he wouldn't be surprised to find his throat cut by one of the other two on board. So he staked it out and powered through it, entrancing himself with the vastness of the ocean. He hung his head over the edge a few times and watched the marine wildlife go by. Dolphins were his absolute favorite and he still wondered why Rooks oceans couldn't be infested with dolphins instead of sharks.

The shout of the pirate got his attention and he turned away from the ocean and towards the front of the boat. He saw the island just ahead it was the east side of the north island. They were still two hours out, but it was definitely going to be worth it.

The three of them didn't talk much. They where only a good fifteen minutes away from shore and Doug found himself standing next to Jason with a very serious gaze directed towards him. Jason only gave him a interested stare back daring him to say something.

“Jason, are you gonna kill me?”

“I’ll decide when we get there.” Was all he said to him.

“Come on man, you have to give me more than that.” He groaned desperately.

“What? Do you want me to or something?”

“No jackass, I–“

“Alright, then shut your ass until we get there. I'm enjoying the view.” He smiled as he stared at the oncoming land in front of them.

Doug couldn't do anything else but do exactly as he said. He couldn't even believe he was letting Jason do this to him but he just sat and waited for them to hit land.

When the boat hit land was exactly the moment Jason slid up to Doug and crowded him against the boats edge. “If you're going back you're driving back yourself. I hope you're able.”

“What? Why can't he just drive me back?!”

“Are you able to make your way back or not Doug. I won't hesitate to kill you. You're the only one I have left after Hoyt, Vaas, and Buck.”

Doug went stock still at the mention of the others. “Yes, I can make my way back.”

With that, Jason shot the pirate in the side of the head. Jason still had a guilty conscience, shooting the pirate just because of what he was. It made Jason give himself a disappointing shake of his own head before getting back to Doug. “Alright, now you relocate right when you get back. If you don't I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself.”

“Fucking fine, just get the fuck off and go back to your shitty island.”

“It was nice talking with you Doug, I doubt you learned your lesson about what you've been doing for Vaas but maybe just take this as a learning experience then. I don't ever want to see or hear about you ever again.” With that he swung his legs over the edge of the boat and his boots hit shallow water.

Jason heard the engine roar and it sped off. He stood there in the glory of being back on his island again. The breeze made the air a comfortable temperature as it ruffled his hair and the heat bore down on him. His face was already pink due to the heat and he'd been sweating for hours even before he arrived. Damn it was humid here. Thankfully it was still the dry season, it was only August. The dry season should still last for about a month or two.

Jason only had his pistol with him and that was definitely not sufficient weaponry to be running around in the jungle with. He had to find a Jeep or some kind of car. They always got left around so it shouldn't be hard to find.

So Jason started walking, taking in the world around him he's only been able to enjoy in his dreams as of late. Walking in the Dream state his mind conjured couldn't compare to the serenity of the real thing. His senses were trying to take in everything he possibly could while he walked along a dirt road. The thick luscious grass plaines spread all through running hills. Spindles of large green leaves catching the sun, a cloudless sky, and it was almost sunset too. It was beautiful, he knew he could never forget how much he missed it. 

A white rusted jeep caught his attention a ways up the road and he took it upon himself to jog his way up there. He swung the door open and plopped himself into the chair. Started it up, looked at his map, and drove. He was going to start with a good bathe in the ocean at one of his favorite beach spots. He almost felt alive again.

He rounded a corner, driving at a definitely unsafe pace up a steep hill and a small island to his right caught his eye. It was Vaas’ compound, the one he slaughtered dozens of pirates at. Killed the pirate king himself and got a trophy for in the end too. The now familiar weight of the necklace made his mind wander to the dreams that stared his sworn enemy. Mocking him about the fact that they never fought; the emerald stone that hung around his neck was proof enough. 

A few more sharp turns led him to Tequila Sunrise. He still had all his weapon holsters and such. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use it as much now. He was alright with a no-kill lifestyle anyway. 

He started with his assault rifle, an ACE with an extended mag and red dot sight, the range wasn't its best feature so the more help he could get was preferred. Next, he favors a good armor piercing sniper rifle. If he had a choice he wouldn't live without one. Jason’s Z93 had a Sound Suppressor obviously, extended mag. and the usual high powered scope; kills anything it hits. One of his other favorites would be his submachine gun: the shredder. The name's not for show, it sure as hell can shred through armor and skin like a saw. It's optimal for killing small crowds in close range combat, makes life easier when Jason doesn't feel like getting his machete dirty. His simple shotgun was last; the SPAS-12 has the kick of a full grown mustang. At close range it's 100% deadly to anything it comes across; if you're looking for a mess, this is the one to do it. It showed Jason a type of artwork he never really wanted to see. The multiple explosives he armed himself with could really kill a small army, he was ready for anything but he honestly was hoping he didn't need it all. Lightening up the load was easier to him right now, the weight of the guns foreign yet again but always familiar.

He gazed down to the table with the four arms on it, deciding on which one. In he end he finally chose his assault rifle and sniper rifle to carry along with him. He pistol tucked away in a smaller holster on his belt was only there for a backup, if he were to need such a thing.

Jason geared himself up and started to head down to the beach back on the east side of the island. The shallow waters of the gulf-almost peninsula area. Once he got there he couldn't help but sigh. He'd been waiting so long to swim in these horrible shark infested waters. He'd brought a bottle of whiskey with him, popped the top and took a few healthy swigs, burying it in the sand. Sliding his weapon holster off himself was next, after he lined out all of his guns and such. Finally he dropped his rucksack next to the pile, got rid of his boots, and chucking off his shirt.

He brought swim trunks but he wasn't taking his pants off in the openness of the beach. He breathed deep and dived in, his hands pointing into a triangle, he wiggled the rest of his body when he hit the underwater sand below. Jason opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of a manta ray only seven meters away from him in the deeper waters. His lungs burned for air and he pushed off the ocean floor the best he could and gasped when he reached the top. 

Slicking his hair back with a beaming smile that could put the sun to shame, he checked back to his stuff and stiffened. There were two pirates investigating the items laid out on the sand, feeling up his weapons and searching through his bag. He literally had to have been out there for a solid fifteen minutes and he's already having to deal with strays. 

He dipped back under water and swam as close to the beach underneath he could and slipped out of the water. The liquid splashed around him and the Pirates faces turned to him, ones mouth looked like it hit the floor and the other had a sour expression ridding his face.

Jason sauntered towards them slowly and they jolted their weapons towards him. “Get the fuck back!”

“What. you don't remember me? Or are you both new?”

“What the hell.” One choked out. “That's Brody!”

The other one, taller than the other. “No, it's fucking not. Motherfucker left.”

“Alright, just back away from my stuff and I won't have to kill you. Simple.”

“He's right, he’ll fucking murder us. Come on, let’s go.”

Jason laughed, “At least one of you understands.”

The taller one spoke again. “I'm not gonna let some white prick tell me what to do.”

The other started frantically whispering words near the other pirates ear. Jason was only able to make out a few words such as: boss, shooting, and brody.

Growling, the taller one whispered back a low, “You're right.” The man looked back to Jason. “Stay the hell back Brody, we're leavin’.”

Jason raised his hands in surrender. “Be my guest.”

The two pirates suspiciously turned around and began their trek back into the jungle. Jason let them get at least twenty yards away before lifting his rifle to his eye and kneeling in the sand. They had turned and were walking side by side, which was a ‘one shot, two kills’ for Jason. He lined up the crosshairs and let the bullet fly. Their heads imploding and brain matter spewed across the jungle leaves.

“Perfect shot.” He said to himself and set the gun back down and dug in his bag for the beach towel he brought. Laid it in the sand and just took in the sunset. How much more stereotypical could he get right? 

He found himself drifting off, even the hunger in his belly couldn't convince him to get up. Jason continued to try fighting sleep, but when his eyelids drooped a known world crossed his consciousness. He was slipping into another dream.


	5. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's goal suddenly changes at some unexpected information and he meets a new acquaintance to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Sorry it took so long! I don't allow myself to post a chapter until I'm at least halfway done with the next one. It ensures I'll get another chapter out haha. Enjoy!

Jason's eyes snapped open, noticing the world around him was black. A crescent moon hung bright in the starless sky above. He couldn't believe he let himself fall asleep and ACTUALLY slept for that long. Digging his fingers through a pocket on his rucksack he pulled out a digital wrist watch. It read: 21:34. ‘Great’ Jason groaned internally, his shoulders sagging a bit, it didn't bother him to be out at night but he just slept on the open beach. Any ONE or THING could have killed his ass. That just proves that he'd gotten used to civilization life more than he thought he did.

Wrapping up his time on the beach, even though the idea of a midnight swim in glimmering water didn't sound horrible, he had to find something to eat and somewhere safe to rest. His stomach felt like it was eating itself he was so hungry, he hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and honestly that wasn't too long, but he's gotten metaphorically squishy since he left. 

Leaning down to swing his rucksack over his shoulder he noticed prints in the sand. They were paw prints easily about the size of his palm. They weren't big cat related he could tell, it had to have been a dog. That literally means some possibly rabid animal just contemplated eating him while he was asleep. That made him feel great that he'd didn't even wake at the noise it made. Jason's going to get in some seriously bad situations if he's not able to get used to the island faster than he did last time. 

Shaking his head, he made his way to the jeep and took a seat, whipping out the map, he skimmed his fingers along the roads deciding where he could go. He was surprised he still needed it, he knew all of the major roads but some of them still seemed to slip his mind. He decided he'd go south, down to one of the beach safe houses. Fingers twisted the keys in the ignition and sped his way down the road, the crossroad he had in his sights up ahead caught his eye. Three regular dirt roads and one bridge straight ahead. He didn't pay it any mind, the thought of slowing down didn't even cross his mind even though he was going a healthy 50 miles per hour. 

Three meters before he hit the crossroads another sun-kissed rusted jeep whipped around the corner. Now, Jason's gotten into his fair share of car wrecks on the island and that shit wasn't funny. No one goes a safe speed limit and all of the rolling hills and bridges over running water didn't help. By the time the jeep faced Jason, the tail end was still turning and his left headlight penetrated the strangers jeep sending Jason skidding and sliding almost into the water, fast.

He'd at least done a 180 and the bumper of his car was in running water but thankfully not any further. 50 mph wasn't a safe collision speed. Jason’s head felt like he put it in a crocs jaws and it clamped down on him. The glass windshield shattered and Jason knew he had multiple cuts on his face and arms. His nose was gushing blood, he probably broke it. 

Barely grasping at consciousness he lifted his head off the head rest. Shaking off the shards of glass and picking out the ones he felt or saw after he finally remembered that he'd hit someone. His ears were ringing but he could definitely hear faint yelling. Stumbling out of the truck and up the small hill back up to the voices. He groaned when he saw four men in red uniforms.

“What the fuck.” He slurred at them, using a tree to support himself. He'd get this over quickly then. He slipped his pistol out of its holster and they caught the movement, raising their guns just a little too late. Headshots to three of them, brain matter splattered across the jeep like a fucked up paint job and Jason hardly even flinched. His eyes were hard as he met eyes with the last pirate, his left arm was littered with his comrades blood and his face was twisted in shock. Actual fear is what Jason saw in the other man's vibrant young eyes.

The man sputtered out a few words in his native language, panicking and backing against the jeep. This was a rare occurrence on Rook. Yeah, he's had pirates surrender when Jason's gone on killing sprees but this guy was absolutely TERRIFIED. Jason could tell he was about his age, maybe younger. He looked to have Hispanic descent but was most likely half Caucasian. He had an American styled haircut, all sides shaved and the top longer and styled. He was well muscled and just an inch shorter than himself, he had a handsome face with a wide jawline. 

‘He definitely looked like he could be a fighter, that’s probably how he survived this long with Vaas’ men.’ Jason thought absently before the man's words pierced his ears.

“Please, come on, don't kill me. I've heard about you.” He whispered fearfully, hands up in a surrender position. He sounded American, and that made Jason holster his gun and look expectantly over him.

“Where’re you from?” Jason asked simply.

“I'm from fucking Texas man. America!” He yelled and carded fingers through his hair. “I'm not supposed to be here.”

Jason let out a bark of laughter. “Is ANYONE? How'd you get here?”

“Some asshole beat me ‘till I was unconscious and brought me here from Mexico. I was visiting my fucking brother for gods sake. This is so fucked up.”

The rakyat warrior’s brow furrowed. “So you were brought here as merchandise, but they let you join them? What the hell did you do to convince them to do that?”

The guy leaned further against the weight of the car sighing. “I was caged up with at least three other people. A Chinese woman and two other American women.” The timber of his voice was deep and thoughtful. “I didn't cry. I didn't beg. I knew it wouldn't help. I knew they'd just do what ever they wanted with me anyway. I kept my head down until I was in the process of getting moved to another cage. When they let me out, I gunned down about twelve men ALMOST by accident.” Even though, the guy said he was from Texas, Jason couldn't even tell. He didn't have an accent, the lilt in his voice leant towards Hispanic, not Texan but that was the most Jason could tell. 

“Wow, what the hell.” Jason commented. “You do that often?”

An empty laugh bubbled past the man's lips and a certain type of sadness struck him. “No, man. I never did any of that shit. I'm a lover not a fighter! I mean, I've been good with a gun all my life but shit, I've never even had the thought of killing someone.” His eyes darkened. “And then this crazy asshole told me that he wanted me to be a part of whatever the fuck they had going on here. That's the shortest version.”

“What ‘crazy asshole’ are you talking about?” Jason wondered. 

“I don't know what he looks like. I've only heard his voice and know that he's apparently the ‘Big Boss’ of this joint.”

That was a red flag. Who the hell became ‘boss’ after Vaas died? Who was actually organized enough to keep the slave trade going? “What's your name?”

“Sorry, name's Noah Santiago. Everyone talks about you, enough to where I've never seen you in my life and was able to recognize you from description alone haha.” He pushed off the jeep, “I've heard what you've done. Can you help me?”

Jason wanted to blow his brains out. Why can't he just get a break? Now he's obligated to help this guy get home? He's not sure that's going to be able to happen. His ‘vacation’ is becoming a whole lot less a vacation than he'd wanted it to be. There was only one way he was actually going to be able to get him off the island. He had to find someone on the inside that could get back to Doug or SHIT maybe he shouldn't have killed that pirate. Too many decisions.

“Do you have your passport and all that?” Jason questioned. “Even if I can get you back to Bangkok you wouldn't be able to get back to America. Unless you tell them you got kidnapped or some shit.”

Noah cursed. “Damn, no. They took all my stuff when they got me. I do know where the first camp I got to is. Maybe it would still be there?”

Jason nodded and aquamarine irises locked onto the man in front of him. “Yeah, I’ll help, but you have to help me too.”

Noah's face lit up, “God, please. Anything to get out of this hell hole.”

Jason smirked and nodded in an approving manor. “Good. You have to help me find out where and who this ‘Big Boss’ guy is. I've worked too hard to make this island peaceful and I'm not gonna let it go to shit that easily.”

“Definitely. Guy’s an asshole.” Was all Noah had to say about it, the short but true sentence made Jason snort.

“Alright, let's rest up at a safe house for the night. There's one just a minute or two from here. The natives call it Tequila Sunrise.”

They climbed into the Pirates moderately drivable jeep and started up the engine, Noah chuckled from the passenger side. “Sounds like it'd be a real relaxing drink.”

Jason kept his right hand resting atop the steering wheel and glanced to the man beside him but continued to drive and swerve around corners. They approached Tequila Sunrise from the back entrance. Slamming their doors behind them then trekked across the unstable boards to the building. 

Jason's gaze set on the only small bed in the cabin. “I got the floor.”

The look he have Jason was complete appreciation. The other flopped down on the thin mattress. “Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I'm not fucking with you either. I'm also sorry about that car accident, I wasn't driving but I'm just saying.”

The taller of the two nodded, “Really, it's good. You're not supposed to be here. Neither was I, at the beginning at least.” He heard the static of the radio chirp and sputter, like usual. “We have to help each other. That's what Dennis did for me when I didn't know what to do with myself.” A quiet breath of laughter escaped his lips, thinking back. “Actually you did better than I did it sounds like.”

Noah turned his body towards him with an easy smirk and laughed. “No, no, trust me, I shat my pants all the way to next Sunday. I just cried internally because I knew they didn't give a fuck about what I thought.”

“Yeah, I guess that's a good mindset to have. I just thought that MAYBE someone gave a shit.” 

The memory of his hands clamping down on Grants neck to stop him from bleeding out resurfaced. Listening to himself repeat Vaas’ words in his head almost made him choke up. Noah could tell he went into a darker place in his mind and reached to pull him out.

“Hey,” He leaned up on an elbow, he started softly, “it’s fine. We got a lot of shit to do tomorrow, yeah? Let's sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason waved him off, “Sleep; I got it.” He leaned back and rested his head on the mattress and blue eyes struggled to stay closed, fighting to stay awake behind closed lids.

A sound of acknowledgment passed Noah's lips and he was completely out. The past few weeks he'd spent there were taking a tole over him. The guy had a light accent and had what it took to fit in with the Pirates, but it seemed like he was actually a relatively harmless person. He seemed good natured but did what was necessary to survive. That was what Jason did after all, how can he blame another guy for doing the same thing?

Jason's blue eyes raked over his sleeping form. He had lighter skin and the tank top he adorned showed off burly shoulders and a winding tattoo circled around his right shoulder. He could only get a few details in the little to no light they had in the shack; a gothic styled skull, some birds he could make out and just miscellaneous designs his eye couldn't shape. He trusted him enough and believed his story. Jason could read emotion imbedded into people's eyes; after all, eyes are the door to the soul. The relief he saw in them couldn't be falsely mistaken.

In the blink of an eye he fell asleep, still with no food in his belly. It only felt like seconds he was asleep before a voice clouded with static reached the outpost radio. Jason could hardly make out the words being said in his groggy state of mind but they sounded stern like they meant business. His watch read 02:00, it was literally two o’clock in the morning. They had to have only had a few hours of sleep.

Jason disappointedly shook his head and lifted himself onto an elbow, listening to the in and out tune of the station. “Hello?!” Static. “We’re…out…” More static. He couldn't get one damn word. He stood and fingers began poking at the dial, attempting to find the right station.

The voice began again but only slightly clearer. “Those motherfuckers…” the voice spewed barely understandable curse words. “Gonna get ‘em.” The voice sounded unfamiliar but Jason was able to hear other voices in the background as well. “…we’re gonna get it back.”

‘Okay–.’ Jason thought, a contemplative expression spread itself into his features. He knelt beside the table trying to decode the meaning behind the words. ‘Is whoever was on the radio signal coming to Tequila Sunrise?’

As if on cue, Jason heard the rumbling of Jeeps north of the compound. He instantly went into fight or flight mode, and Jason usually never fled. His gaze snapped towards Noah while he started strapping his guns on, yelling over to him.

“Hey!” He slipped an arm through a strap, “Wake the hell up!” He kicked the edge of the mattress and the other stirred in his sleep. 

The hazel eyes of the other man gazed up at him with a good amount of confusion in them. “What's going on?” Noah's head snapped to the direction of yelling they heard outside. Wide eyes met Jason's again, “Who’s that?!”

“No one good. Get your ass up and get ready.” Jason slowly opened the safe house door, walked out and peeked around the edge of the tilting structure. There were three cars with about three to four pirates in each one; two of them were heavies.

Noah groaned and dashed to action, grabbing his assault rifle and shoving a pistol into the back of his pants. He followed Jason out and waited for him to tell them what they were up against. When Jason pressed his back against the house and gazed back to him it didn't look like he was concerned one bit.

Noah scoffed, “You don't look very concerned.”

A smile tugged at Jason's lips, “Oh, that's nothing compared to what I've taken down. See this as a training exercise from yours truly: Jason Brody.” Jason cocked his rifle. 

“Holy shit. You're as crazy as everyone says you are, huh?” He chuckled back and copied the action. “After you.”

The Pirates yelled after them and just about shit their pants when Jason rounded the corner and took out three of them off the bat. They panicked for a moment but quickly got their footing once again, finding cover and firing back at him. The heavies were clunky and struggling with the armor around them and had only just gotten out of the Jeeps. The moonlit camp around them was only lit by a few lanterns and they sure as hell weren't doing much for the pirates. Jason could tell they were taking a more ‘spray and pray’ type of approach to them. ‘Point and shoot’ is another name Jason calls it. 

Jason's most recent partner circled the other side of the building and surprised one of the commanders with a swift bullet to the head. Noah jumped to cover and let loose a grenade, throwing the pin mindlessly behind him, he swung his arm back and launched the handheld bomb into a nearby Jeep. Luckily the explosion clipped one of the heavies but not enough to permanently down him. 

“Hell yeah!” Jason heard the yell to his right and smirked. He didn't know Noah really enjoyed taking another man's life but you learn something new about someone everyday, right?

Jason peeked out from behind the wall and was able to execute another lesser pirate, his eye caught the other commander dashing towards cover as well; closer to Jason. Blue eyes caught him putting the walkie-talkie to his mouth and listened past the ear shattering sounds around him.

The commander kept eyes on the rest of the pirates as they moved in on the two and thumbed the button on the side of the device. “Hello? Yeah, there's two motherfuckers held up at Tequila Sunrise. They're fucking shooting at us so I’m gonna kill ‘em. That good boss?” 

The faint static crackled and a voice sputtered out of the speaker. “Who the FUCK is shooting back at you?!”

“One looks like one of our men; pretty sure it's the new pretty guy you had join us a few weeks ago. I don't know who the other one is, I know he's white though.” The pirate tried speaking over the gun fire and almost went unheard by the other man other radio.

That voice on the other side of the walkie-talkie struck a nerve. He instantly tried to connect it with the pirate kings voice. ‘No, no, no. He's fucking dead.’ He corrected himself and shook himself out of his thoughts. He tilted his gun around the corner and attempted a headshot to the commander speaking on the device. To no avail it hit merely an inch past his head and shattered a wooden column next to him.

The pirate flinched and ducked down to the point of where he lied in the ground. He was about to press the button once again but a voice came through. “I don't know who the shit the white motherfucker is but you better make sure NOT to kill the half-breed. That little prick’s gonna die by my hands.” 

After that, the line went dead and the commander shouted a ‘Yes, Boss.’ into it.

Alright, Jason was done with these guys. The voice on the other line already had him tweaking out about nothing, but now he almost couldn't convince himself it was someone besides Vaas on the other end. The tone was distorted and the pitch was off but he could never forget that voice. 

Jason glanced over and saw Noah pushing forward. “Lets get this over with, keep the Commander alive!” He informed the other.

The pirates continued to bounce back from their attack but even with two against eight, they stood no chance. A few had their chance to shine but weren't able to succeed. Like a particularly psychotic pirate wielding a machete tried his damnedest to gut Jason. The red clad man actually surprised him from behind, snuck behind the building and toed his way to Jason. The pirate made it about four feet behind Jason before he made a lunge at him.

A muscled forearm clamped across Jason's throat and choked him mercilessly. Damn right Jason panicked, he hasn't been bested on this island for a long damn time and he starts now? As the panic struck him he felt the searing hot pain of the machete slicing flesh across his abs. It was like his mind short circuited; images of the monstrous tiger that plagued his dream. It's hellish gaze on Jason's and razor sharp talons gutting him, his intestines spilling out like rope. The image flashed and real fear struck him then.

The blade sunk in, cutting though the hard sinew of Jason's muscles. The man flexed his arm around the warriors throat, effectively cutting off any breath from escaping his lungs. Jason gasped, his best attempt at a blood curdling scream, and barely had enough time to sink his own machete into the ribs of the pirate behind him. Jason heard the crunch of at least two ribs breaking and the slick of blood pooling from the Pirates wound as well as his own.

As a last ditch attempt to kill Jason, the pirate yanked the knife sideways and cut at least two more inches into Jason's stomach. He wasn't having any of that shit. The rakyat warrior jack-hammered the machete in and out of the pirates rib cage as fast as he was able to. The others grip was weakening so he took the opportunity to flip the pirate onto his back. Jason knelt on top of him and sunk it into the quickly dying form of the man below. 

It wasn't until Jason stopped completely did he realize the control he lost over himself. The pirate died at least three stabs ago and the thought of stopping didn't even pass his mind. He shook his head vigorously in an attempt to sling the blood out of his eyes and off of his face and stood up. He winced at the machete still buried three inches into his stomach when a bullet grazed his shoulder. 

He dropped into a kneeling position once again and plucked a grenade off his belt, pulled the clip, let it simmer, and threw it. It effectively killed one pirate and the other stumbled out into the open, easy pickings for Jason. One simple bullet slashed through his throat and he dropped.

A yell to his right was barely intelligible with the blood pounding in his ears and he finally realized it was his name being called. His gaze snapped in that direction: the heavy was gaining on Noah. A puddle of blood effectively dropped Noah on his ass and had him scooting backwards like those tell-tale horror movie scenes. Jason vaulted over barricades and watched his partner finally get to his feet when Jason's own machete, still covered in blood, sinks into the rear of the heavies skull.

Noah took shelter behind a barrel and peeked around the corner once he heard the firing cease. The monstrosity of a man fell to the ground with Jason, like a knight in shining armor, right behind him. Sweat beaded on Jason's red, bloodstained face, he looked deadly; no, he resembled a straight up serial killer. He saw the machete impaled in his midsection and it looked like he didn't even notice. If Noah was already cautious of him he was down right terrified of him now.

Noah exhaled and waved Jason over when something red caught the corner of his eye. The commander was making a run for it. Noah looked to Jason and saw the sheer look of determination etched into the deepest depths of his mind, nothing could stop him from getting a job done. Jason's blue eyes were heavy from blood loss but he started a jog after the sprinting figure. 

Hell, Jason looked as if he'd pass out any second and Noah feels like he owes it to him for sparing his life. Noah ran after Jason and gripped his shoulder, giving him a trusting look, he sprinted after the commander, kicking up dirt as he went. Jason slowed and watched him dodge trees, jump over rocks, and stumble over the upwards sloping hill, hoping he’ll actually be able to catch him.

While Jason waited, he thought he should take care of his wound. He ripped the shirt where the machete impaled him and lifted the rest of the white, Cotten shirt over his head and held tossed it on a crate next to a chair. The chair was set under one of the overhead lights so this was about as good as he was going to get out here, the lighting in the safe house was just as dim. Jason relaxed and looked up to the starry black sky. Blue eyes were searching the constellations while he wondered how he let this become his life again.

He sighed into the humid air, “This island’s cursed or some shit.” He gripped the base of the machete and tightened his hold on it. His brows furrowed and he let out the breath he forgot he was holding. He suddenly relaxed, scrunching his eyes closed, he groaned. The noise was barely a groan and more a scream of frustration. He's gotten way too fucking squishy in the states.

More yelling behind Jason caught his attention. Noah popped out of the vibrant green plants dragging behind him a struggling pirate, the man cursed and kicked but it didn't seem like it bothered his capturer too much. Noah himself was dripping with sweat that shined in the dim white of the moonlight. He was panting when he drug the man in front of Jason, the pirate was hog tied and he looked pissed.

The pirate looked up at Jason from his spot on the floor, face screwed up in anger. “Fuck you, you piece of shit! Why the FUCK do you want me? I’ll fucking kill you, I swear!”

Jason's pale face looked unamused, he nodded to the house next to them and gazed up to Noah. “Go get a shot, my stitching supplies, and my whiskey from my rucksack.”

He gave a nod of and headed off in that direction. Jason looked down to the man in front of him. “Who were you talking to on that?” He asked, kicking the device clicked to the commanders belt.

“I'm not gonna fucking tell you! You think I'm god damn stupid?” He spat back.

Jason leaned forward as much as he could until he couldn't take the pain anymore and winced. “Yeah, I do think you're fucking stupid. If you weren't, you would tell me who that was.” He reached and slipped the device out of his belt. There was a bullet hole straight through it. ‘God damnit, Noah.’

Speaking of, the man slams the door shut and kneels next to Jason's leg setting the supplies on the ground. Jason reached for the supplies but the pirate started spewing out words that were only succeeding in making his brain pound. He gave him a swift boot to the face, a hair away from breaking the man's nose. “Shut the hell up while I take this fucking knife out of me, please.”

With that Noah chuckled and watched as Jason gripped the machete and the next second was throwing it across the camp with a painful scream. A fresh flow of blood started spewing from the open wound and he saw Noah panic for a second beside him.

Jason reached down and grabbed the whiskey and began unscrewing the bottle cap. “Prep the needle, Noah.”

“Got it.” He wiped his brow with the back of a gloved hand and went to work. Slipping the thick stitching material through the needle loop he glanced back to Jason washing the blood away with the whiskey.

Jason clenched his teeth and took a sharp breath in. “Waste of a good whiskey. Am I right?” A light but pained chuckle escaped him.

Noah shook his head with a smile, handed Jason the needle when he gestured for it and continued stitching himself up.

“You wanna handle that for me?” Referencing to the pirate at his feet with the bloody, possibly broken nose. “Just hurt him a bit and see if he’ll say anything.”

The other American was almost at a loss for words. He'd never tortured anyone before. It was harder than killing because you had to watch them suffer while being the one doing it to them. But with a simple, “Fuck it.” He clocked the other man across the face. Leaving a cut across his brow and a bloody knuckle for himself.

The man only cursed back. “Alright come on man. Give me fucking something!” Noah groaned. He kicked him in the stomach and retched a dry heave out of the pirate. “What the fuck are you protecting? Why won't you say anything, huh?”

The pirate gazed back up to him with hatred searing in his eyes. “You ever heard of loyalty, you fuck?!”

Noah scoffed, “That's a thing on this island? I didn't know you Pirates knew what loyalty was.”

“You fucking don't! Boss gave you a chance to live with us, to BE one of us. You're lucky he even gave you a chance to live at all! He could have sold you to a fucking sex slaver, where you would've gotten your pretty boy little ass pounded until you couldn't walk again. Did you want that?! He gave you a second chance and you pissed it away.”

The words stunned Jason and Noah alike. There was real emotion in those words. Jason assumed whoever their boss was helped this guy out. Helped him out when he was in a bad place in his life, or brought him back up from nothing. Jason saw the reason in it, but he knew Noah didn't. 

A sarcastic laugh slipped from Noah's lips and he gave another swift kick to the man's midsection. “I didn't wanna be fucking kid-napped in the first place, asshole. If I had a choice, I'd have killed your boss right then and there. I saw what you guys did to those men and women, I don't want ANY part of that. I'd rather die then become whatever THAT man is.”

Jason stood and pulled out his pistol and ended the argument with a bullet to the pirates head. The brain matter spewed across the dirt on the rickety wooden planks. Jason saw the shock laced into Noah's features. Jason only gave him an apologetic gaze. 

“We weren't going to get anything out of him anyways.”

Blinking and shaking his head at Jason, his face twisted in anger. “Fuck Jason! You can't do that shit in front of me, not while I'm that close! I saw all the detail in that one and if I'm gonna stay sane, I can't be seeing that shit. We could have gotten something, man.” 

Jason could tell he was exhausted, and he was too. Jason already lost too much blood and his head was pounding way too hard to listen to Noah scream at a pirate for an hour. So, he ended it. He swiped his shirt off of the crate and started walking to the house. 

“It's fine, you're going to be fine.” He mumbled. “Come on, I'm about to pass the hell out. I need sleep.”

Noah followed closely behind him, “Yeah, like I'm gonna be able to sleep after that.” He remarked offhandedly. “You sure you should be sleeping when you've lost that much blood?” He questioned, giving Jason’s stomach a stare down. “Do you have any internal bleeding?”

The red door swung open and Jason fell onto the mattress with a groan. “Nope, don't think so anyway.” He brought the whiskey bottle to his lips and took a couple deep drinks.

A weight next to him signaled that Noah sat beside him and Jason began speaking once more, eyes fixated onto the ceiling. “We need to leave tomorrow, by at least 09:00. We need to figure out who this boss is before I go completely insane.” He chuckled.

“Alright, sounds good man. You want the bed?”

“I don't give a shit.” Jason mumbled, leaning his head back on the wooden wall behind him. Blue irises disappearing behind tired eyelids.

Noah hummed to show he heard heard him but made no move to leave his spot. Their breathing evened out and eventually they both went to another realm of unconsciousness not knowing what tomorrow held for them. All they knew was it was a pain in the ass to deal with in the beginning and it's going to be a pain in the ass to deal with in the end as well.


	6. Undeniable Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes himself a new problem. While, Noah begins proving to Jason that he actually is a valuable asset and not just trash. Thank you everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up on summaries. Besides that, everything's going strong. Progress is happening. Enjoy!

Jason was electrified into consciousness when the safe house door slammed shut. He was previously lying down on the the dirty, old mattress below him, the startling noise lifted him from his dreams and his sky blue eyes traced the premises of the room. No one was in there. There was also no way Jason's mind could've been tricking him with that noise either.

Sliding off the lumpy mattress, he stood; making his way to the bright red door and pushed it open and gazed out into the surroundings around him. The docks had a filtered, bright yellow light shining on them, crates and barrels casted long shadows across splintered wood. He heard mild cursing from his right and turned to peek around the safe house corner. 

It was Noah and he had one big ass boar with him. He was gutting it, blood covered his forearms and face. His red tank top was lined with sweat, it was already hot as hell and it was only the early morning. Finding it safe to move out, Jason headed his way and saw a rather large crackling fire merely eight feet away on the dirt of the shore. 

Noah noticed Jason and a winning smile spread across his features, he stands up with one hand on his hip and the other open palmed, gesturing towards the boar. “Look at that breakfast. Little bastard almost killed me, swear.”

Jason chuckled, “Nice find, Noah.” And sauntered next to him.

“Yeah,” he knelt back down and continued cutting the guts out of the boar. “How's your stomach?”

“It hurts like hell, but it's fine I guess.”

The last organ fell from Noah's palm onto the docks and he started dragging the boar towards the fire. He looked to Jason and nodded at the large pole sitting next to the fire pit. “Wanna help me spit-roast it?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

They hastily impaled the wild boar with the metal pole; through the mouth, out the ass. They hoisted the pole onto their shoulders and planted it onto the other vertically standing poles. Now all they could do was wait for it to cook. Noah turned the pig every few minutes while they talked about random things and what they had planed for the day.

They occupied themselves by trying to find different articles of clothing, which thankfully wasn't too hard for Jason since he actually brought more clothes than he did previously. Noah, however, was having a world of trouble. He checked the safe house and searched numerous dead bodies, deciding he was going to borrow a few shirts to clean for later. Finally Jason broke down and gave him one of his. They were relatively the same size, Jason was only an inch taller but Noah had more bulk than him. 

Jason adorned his worn out blue t-shirt he had at the very beginning of this whole fiasco. It was thinner and faded but Jason still liked it, he thought of the good old memories he's had in it. Since Jason had gotten a lot bigger from his stay on the island, his torso filled out the shirt, making it a tighter fit than before. Then the arms of the shirt squeezed his biceps to the point that he had to forcefully stretch them out before he could comfortably wear it. Lastly, his khaki pants followed like usual. Jason decided on giving Noah a pale, white tank-top. It was probably a mistake but what did he have to lose?

It was a tight fit but it only helped in accentuating his healthy physique. The rise of his pecs and the swell of burley shoulders definitely helped. His darker, sun-kissed skin was doing wonders for him. The tighter fitting tank top tucked into grey and black fatigues, the fatigues were then tucked into mid-calf boots. It was a good look for him and at a first glance you might actually think he was a badass. 

Jason's learned that Noah's really just a harmless guy, unless you step in his way of getting home. He found out that Noah is willing to do about anything to get back to good ol’ Texas, or even just the states in general. It was heart warming for Jason to know that. Even though he finds himself running away from the states and back to the place that changed his life. 

The more Jason thinks on it, he really does appreciate the partnership he has with Noah. It's only been a bit longer than 48 hours that they've been together and, honestly, it's already a whole lot easier out on the field. Jason still has his suspicions with his new found partner, so that requires him to continue to monitor the former pirate. What he's found is pretty settling if it was up to him to say. Noah is a laid-back guy, really doesn't belong on an island killing copious amounts of people. He's uplifting and gives out a good vibe of humor at the best of times. Jason's surprised he hasn't gotten sick of it yet. Considering it's only been two days and a night, there's plenty of time for that. 

Speaking of the man, Jason watched him roll his shoulders after dressing and made his way back to the boar. He gazed over to Jason with a drooping expression. 

A corner of his mouth tugged up a little. “What's that look for?”

With a smack of his lips, Noah began his rant. “I'm fucking over this heat, honestly. I'm sweating like a damn pig. You'd think I'd get used to this shit going down to Mexico every month but no, still hate it.” He set his glare onto the crispy looking boar in front of him. “I'm pretty sure this is done. Lets dig in and get going.”

Jason shrugged with a smirk and walked over to the spit, “Whatever you say.” He laughed.

They moved the spit away from the flames of the fire and began carving off succulent chunks of muscle. After they filled their bellies, Jason put the remainder of good meat into a pocket in his rucksack for later. 

Noah spread himself out comfortably on a hardly standing chair while Jason leaned against a crate. Jason gave him another glance and rubbed the stubble beginning to grow on his jaw. “Alright, where can we start?” He mumbled more to himself than to the other sitting next to him.

Noah perked up, “What's the date?”

“Uhmm, shit, I don't know.” Jason uselessly answered back. “Oh wait,” he lifted his wrist and looked at the date. “The twenty fifth of May. Or at least that's what my watch says.”

Noah shot out of his seat, “There's a camp towards the middle of this island, they're trading a few of the more expensive slaves there today.”

“And how do you know that?” Jason interrogated.

“I was in charge of remembering some things for the Pirates that were too stupid to do it for themselves.” He said monotonously. “It's not too big of a camp either, possibly ten pirates max. Should be easy, right?”

Jason shrugged. “We’ll see.” He started making his way towards their jeep. Before he pulled he door open he looked at Noah. “Do you know the name of the camp?”

Noah was about pull open the passenger door when he stopped to think about Jason's question. “No, but I know where it is. You want me to drive?”

Suspicion still clouded Jason's thoughts every once in a while, but the good that still resided in Jason's mind refused to let him give up on Noah. Jason didn't know what he would've done if Dennis had done the same to him. Doubt him; not trust in his capabilities. He had the support of his friends even though it was dubious. 

So, with that last thought in mind, Jason gave Noah a nod. “Yeah, go ahead. Take the reins, Noah.” He said approvingly and hopped in the passenger seat.

Noah followed his actions and hit the gas. “Trust me. I'm a damn better driver than you are.”

Jason gave a short snort of laughter, “Uh, probably not.”

They headed west of the island towards the Old Mines Camp. The jungle got thicker in these parts. No more open, grassy fields with the luxurious rolling hills. The towering palm trees and smaller shrubs making it feel like paradise. Towards the middle of the island though, the large mountains shadowed the rest of the jungle. Jason has trekked up those mountains a countless amount of times and he still finds it exhilarating. Being able to look down upon the islands wild jungles and crystal clear, sparkling waters. 

The shrubbery in the mid part of the north island was dense and dangerous. Many a time has Jason had animals stalk him through it. Tigers wouldn't make a sound as they brushed past the flat leaves and cautiously stepped over the countless amounts of sticks and vines that littered the ground. But not only were there large predators to worry about, there were also small ones of course. Spiders, ants, and snakes were the worst of them. Too hard to see in the camouflage of the ground, even if they're brightly colored. That's why Jason would presume the jungle, or tropical rainforest, the most dangerous biome besides anything water related.

Jason had trouble staying on task lately, something that could easily get him killed. Since he got back, he just learned not to take the scenery for granted and really just soaked it in. Jason also supposes that it's the driving, Noah sure is a better driver than him. Especially on the unpaved roads and rickety bridges. He took soft turns and allowed Jason to escape into his inner consciousness. A place he tries to stay away from so he doesn't start to actually think that coming back might've been the shittiest idea he's ever had.

‘Oh well.’ Jason thought absentmindedly as they saw the black smoke billowing from the nearby pirate camp. That was the place. They stopped a good 30 yards from the camp and abandoned their jeep to move on foot. When they only had 10 yards in front of them they concealed themselves behind some plants. 

“Alright.” Noah began, looking into the camp with a pair of binoculars. The whole camp was shadowed over by an enormous, stone hangover, vines spiraled down the cracks within it. “Looks like I can see about four from here.” He gazed to a comfortable looking spot higher on the hill. “Wanna go scope up higher? Maybe see if you can take some out with your rifle?”

Jason was impressed with the progress Noah was making. Maybe he already carried out missions with the pirates previously. It was none of his concern so he gave Noah an approving look with a smirk. “Sounds good.”

His boots shredded grass as he struggled to gain traction on the steeper part of the hill. Finally reaching his destination atop the small intention in a nearby mountain, he took his place. Sliding his rifle out of the spot on his back and lowered himself to a crouch. Checking the barrel and adjusting the scope he gave it a try and looked through to the Pirates below.

‘There's the four Noah spotted.’ He commented to himself and his eyes panned over the compound through the scope, spotting another three. He motioned to Noah and held up three fingers, gesturing for him to hang right and take out a pirate near the gate where a hole resided. Noah gave a nod in acknowledgment and began moving in. 

Noah slipped in through the hole and took care of said pirate. Next he weaved around the Camp and took out any other potential threats that'd be able to see the other pirates get sniped. While Noah killed another pirate, he left the last three for Jason. 

Jason sniped the single alarm and the pirate standing next to it. The bullet went straight through his neck, causing him to gurgle on blood but unable to make any noise to alert the others. Then Jason aimed his sights to a heavy walking up a set of stairs with his back turned to him. ‘Perfect.’ Jason thought, lining up the shot with the back of the man's shiny, bald head. Jason allowed his finger to press the trigger, effectively ending the man's life, causing him to tumble down the stairs. The last man heard the bang of his comrade falling and spun around to see the cause of the noise. He didn't even have time to comprehend what happened before Jason gave him a bullet. 

Jason holstered his rifle and slid down the hill, meeting Noah in the camp with a smirk. He held an open palm out and Noah gripped it tightly in a type of handshake with his own grin. “Nice.” Jason spoke casually.

“Hell yeah it was.” Was Noah’s reply before the door to the safe house swung open and a head peeked out from behind the door frame.

Another figure steps into their line of sight. It's a bigger man, muscular, and around 5’11” if Jason had to place it. The scowl on his rather handsome face showed that he wasn't in the best of moods. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous but better than most on the island. He had dark brown eyes, light brown hair, and a good tan going. He stepped out and gave them a funny look.

The man's voice was modestly deep and bored sounding when he spoke. “What the hell do you guys want?”

Jason barely realized the terrified screams of the captives around them and Jason's brows furrowed. “We need information, if you're for some reason willing to talk.”

The head that poked around the corner finally showed his whole body. He was shorter and had dirty blonde hair, still moderately muscular as well, had hazel eyes, and lighter skin. A smirk was crossing his face into a horribly shit eating grin. The blonde male stepped out closer to Jason but stopped only a foot in front of his friend.

“I'm down to talk.” The blonde said. “I've always wanted to talk to the famous Jason Brody.”

Noah's face turned into one of surprise, he recognized the blonde haired man. His name was James and he was a definite pussy. “James, how the fuck are you still alive. Like seriously, you're a little bitch.”

The blonde laughed. “Wow! You're lucky you get to stick to his ass all day and not ours. All we get to do is listen to these cunts scream all day and you get to sip martinis on the beach with the island celebrity.”

The bigger guy stepped forward, pushing James out of the way with a quiet ‘Shut the fuck up.’ He looked to Jason with a neutral expression. “What kind of information do you want?”

Jason held his gaze. “I need to know who your new boss is.” He said straight to the point.

James went stock still and burst into a fit of laughter that had his eyes watering. “Oh–fucking–man, that's rich!” He wiped his eyes and looked up to Jason. “You want to know who our boss is?” He held his hands up and took a step back giving a look to his fellow pirate. “Yeah, you can tell him. I'm not trying to die.”

The larger man known as Marco grinned. “You wanna know?”

Jason and Noah couldn't find the humor in it. They just stared blankly at them, Jason felt the twinge of electrifying anger spark up his back. His blue orbs gazed to the taller man that stood in front of him.

A smooth chuckle left Marco’s lips. “Really, it's an easy guess.”

“Quit the fucking games and tell me. I wouldn't blink twice to kill both of you.” Jason spat.

Marco grinned, “Well that's not any way to treat someone whose about to give you some valuable information.” He shifted his weight to his other leg and ran fingers through his beard. “Maybe you should pay me.”

“Come on, man.” Noah sighed into the humid air.

Jason shook his head and whipped out two hundred dollar bills. “Talk.”

A look of surprise overcame the two pirates and it made Marco exhale a laugh. “Wow, didn't think you actually would. You got it Brody, I’ll tell ya.” He folded the money and stuck it in his back pocket. “It's Vaas, white boy.” He laughed, like it was the most obvious answer ever. 

Jason's face went blank, “Shut the fuck up.” He said breathily. “You're fucking with me.”

The blonde cackled like a damn hyena. “Yeah, I wish. You really thought it was someone else? Damn Jason, it looks like your light bulb dimmed.”

“Ha! No but I gotta say that that face is priceless. Maybe you didn't have to pay me at all.” Marco gloated. 

There was too much running in and out of Jason's mind. They had to have been messing with him. He will NOT be able to keep his cool if Vaas is alive. It's impossible. The distant sound of people crying and screaming and the two pirates gloating and cackling only succeeded in making his nerves fray even further. So as a quick decision, his fist shot out and hit the larger man's face with a painfully loud crunch. 

The man stumbled back, catching himself on the safe house. Jason followed him and took a step towards him. “Are you telling me the truth?” 

Marco’s nose was running with blood, dripping down his beard onto his lips. A sour expression crossed his face. “Yes, asshole! You want me to get him on the phone or something?”

Jason started on his way back to the jeep, not really capable of handling the situation without completely losing his shit and possibly killing everyone within a ten foot radius of him. Noah contemplated following him but decided against it for now and went on to ask the other two pirates a few more questions.

When Jason hit the jeep again, he plopped himself in the drivers seat and leaned back against the headrest. He felt like he was going to pass out. The migraine begun at the back of his head creeped along the sides of his head, spreading to his forehead; his mind was in overdrive. The fact that Vaas had been breathing the whole time he was at the island just completely sets his mind ablaze in a disorienting ring of fire. 

When he killed Hoyt, Vaas was alive. When he saved Riley, Vaas was alive. When he invaded the South Island, Vaas was alive and well, watching Jason tear the whole place down. When Jason left with his friends, VAAS was ALIVE. It was incomprehensible to Jason. He swore Vaas gave him some kind of PTSD, because he felt a panic attack coming along. 

His fingers unknowingly found the stone lying on his collarbone and his mind went back to the dream he had a while back. Sitting on the beach with Vaas. He made Jason the ass of a joke because he said that he was alive the whole time. Was that something his inner conscious made up to fuck with him? Or did his inner consciousness take a hint that Vaas had never died in the first place? Maybe it was Jason's paranoia that conjured it up. Whatever it was, it was right all along and Jason's having trouble mentally grasping the situation he's been put in once again.

A deep breath in, hold for a few seconds, breathe out. He needed to calm himself. Never did he imagine that he'd be like this; when he was at the island previously, he didn't allow himself to think about it too much. But now all he could do was think about it. The daunting fact that was borderline making him have a panic attack. The fact that Vaas just sat around watching Jason do his work, now he's ruling over both the North and South Island. 

He jumped when the jeep dipped and the passenger door slammed. There was Noah, giving him rather questionable look. Jason did see a bit of concern laced into his features as well, Noah was beginning to surprise him everyday. The guy seems genuinely worried about Jason's wellbeing. 

‘Maybe he was a sweet guy when he lived in the states haha.’ Jason laughed internally, trying to use humor to calm himself down. 

“Are you good?” Noah asked after a bit. “You look pale, man.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, he tried to conjure a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. “Yeah.” He breathed.

“I don't think you are.” Noah laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

“I don't know if you understand what I went through with that asshole. Having the sweet feeling of victory, believing he was fucking GONE the whole damn time. When really he was looming over my shoulder. Watching and waiting.” Jason's voice was calm but Noah could see behind the carefree facade Jason let on.

A heavy sigh left Jason once again and he looked defeated. “I have to help those people.”

“Are you sure you want to take on that responsibility?” Noah asked genuinely. There were at least ten people that were going to be sold as slaves at that camp.

“I don't give a shit if I couldn't. I have to get them home.”

Jason didn't want these damn responsibilities. He tried to remember that he couldn't save EVERY person that comes through this island as a slave but he just could help but try with this group. It kept returning him to the moment he was stuck in that bamboo cage. Hoping it was some kind of sick fucking joke and everything would be fine. It wasn't; the memory of his diseased brother and the mental and physical wounds this island bestowed upon everyone was proof of that. Jason couldn't let that happen to them, he just couldn't.

Making up his mind, he jumped back out of the vehicle and made his way back to the camp with the last two pirates. They remained in the spot they left them in and looked towards Jason once he entered the camp. Jason swiftly walked right past them towards the hostages, Noah following close behind.

The larger of the two scoffed and followed him. “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Jason didn't even blink at his words. “Saving them. You can let us go, or you can die. Your pick, bud.” He said simply then turned to Noah, “Go get another vehicle, preferably a cargo truck.”

Noah raised a brow. “Where am I supposed to find one of those?”

Jason waved him off and continued on his way to the hostages. “I don't know, Noah. There should be one around here somewhere. You're smart, you’ll figure it out.” Noah merely nodded and obediently turned on his heel to retrieve a cargo truck.

The would-be slaves weren't making much noise. A few of them were quietly sobbing. Likely considering the fact that their life was over. Some were wondering whether or not they'd see their family again. Or even get old enough to have one for that matter. A few perked their heads up at Jason, unknowing of who he was and likely not expecting anything good. 

He reached them and whistled to get everyone's attention. Others heads snapped up, a few began crying again, some begging for their own fucking lives. One side of Jason thought it was pitiful, the other cried for them; knew the fear they felt, but also wondered why they wouldn't take the initiative to do what's necessary to escape. Kill or get killed was often a theme on this island.

“Listen, listen.” Jason said softly. “I'm not here to make your lives anymore difficult than they already are. I'm going to try to get you all home and–“

One man dashed to the bamboo bars, a twisted look of anger overtook him. “What?! Are you fucking done moving us around like fucking livestock you son of a bitch? Are you bored of us or something?! Or are we just not worth enough?!” He spat with such malice, Jason felt it reach his very own soul.

Jason was taken aback for a second. Never has he been accused of such things and it insulted him to the highest degree for even referencing what he'd also been through. He wasn't like Vaas, Buck, or Hoyt. He'd prove it to them by getting them home.

“I was there once,” Jason started, his stare landed on the man that interrupted him. “sitting in a cage. My friends and I got ambushed on this very soil by pirates. I was a tourist from fucking California, what was I supposed to do? They killed my brother, sold and tortured my friends and my only other brother. It changed me. I realized I needed to get them back and I was willing to do ANYTHING to make that happen. So I killed everyone that got in my way. I KILLED to get MY friends and family back. So if you want to get back to your families and friends in one fucking piece, I'd suggest listening to me.”

They stared at Jason in awe. One woman, who appeared to be in her mid twenties, nodded and pressed herself against the bars. “Please. Help me get back to my children.”

Jason smiled and laid his hand on the bamboo cage. “You got it.” He opened it and began filing everyone out. “Alright everyone. I need you to be calm and collective. I have my friend bringing a cargo truck and we’ll just stuff you all inside and be on our way.”

Another bulky younger male with short cropped hair came up to Jason, squaring up with him and was practically an inch away, chest to chest. Attempting to tower over him with only two inches to spare. “How the fuck do we know you're not trying to give us a false sense of security? Then maybe you’ll sell us again.”

“I can promise you,” Jason stepped back a bit. “I won't let that happen again.” Jason turned away from him, completely dismissing the man and looked to the crowd next to him. “It will take a bit of time, but I'm going to do my best, alright? This is a two way thing here. If you don't trust me, how am I supposed to get you home?”

It was like talking to a class of children. They were all receded back to their primitive selves, where anger and fear were automatic. Jason swallowed his tongue and continued to calm them while they awaited Noah's arrival. Jason introduced himself and tried to get to know each person individually. He just really hoped that he'd be able to get them home. 

After some time of talking, Jason radioed Noah. “Hey, buddy. You okay?” He asked sarcastically with only a hint of actual concern. It had to have been at least 40 minutes.

Noah radioed him back. “Um, yeah.” The static cut out. “I got one, but I had to kill a whole squad of pirates. I'm on my way though.”

Jason sighed. It'd just be a couple more minutes; it's fine. Like he said, only ten minutes later, Noah pulled into the camp with the large cargo truck. It was camouflaged a pale leaf color and soft brown, it has a covered, caravan like attachment on the rear. It could easily fit ten people, might be a little cramped but it can fit them and that's all Jason's concerned about.

When Noah parked he rolled down his window with a winning smile, blood splattered across his handsome face. “We ready to load up, Jas?”

The former rakyat soldier gave him an approving glance and turned to the group behind him. “Come on everyone. Lets load up!” They started shuffling their way to the back of the vehicle, lifting up the flaps that covered the cargo Jason was surprised it was empty. 

He helped a few of the women in with a hand or a boost and lifted himself into the opening. “It's gonna be bumpy and you might have a small concussion afterwards, but it's better than dying. Am I right people?” Jason smiled at them, attempting to give them something to laugh about, only succeeding in making a few crack a tired smile.

Jason was about to hop out when a young woman grabbed his tattooed arm. “Where are you taking us?” She seemed frightened, she seemed like she was unable to let herself acknowledge the fact that Jason was attempting to save them.

He gripped her hand with his other battle hardened one. “Somewhere safe.” He said to her, then turned to the rest of the group. “We’re heading to the east side of the island. I hope everyone likes camping until I can get the house fixed up again.” He squeezed the woman's hand once more in a sign of trust and jumped from the back of the truck.

He jumped into the front with Noah, looking off to the side and seeing the two pirates they spoke to earlier. He sighed thinking about his next decision. “You think I need to kill those two pirates?”

Noah shrugged. “I would.”

“You want to?” It was less of a question and more Jason asking Noah to go do it, just so he didn't have to. Honestly, he was sick of killing. He came here to vacation.

“Ugh,” he sighed and cringed slightly. “Alright, I got you.” With that he hopped out.

All Jason heard a few seconds later were a couple of ear piercing shots. Noah climbed in the truck once more. He was still splattered with dried, cracking blood from earlier. It splayed across his face and when he gazed over to Jason, green-hazel eyes seemed glazed over with something Jason couldn't quite read. It was hardly there, but Jason could tell something was upsetting him and mentally took note to ask later. 

“Are we good now?” Noah asked, starting the truck up again.

“Yeah,” Jason murmured. He pulled out a map and pointed to a small house on the map all the way to the west of the island on a cliff side. Dr, Earnhardt’s house. He would hide them in the house and the cave. It worked last time so who says it won't work again? “Here.”

“Got it”

The group in the back were quiet most of the ride to the west side of the island. Jason got lost in the scenery like usual. They almost ran over a Cassowary and Jason yelled at Noah for even trying to swerve to not hit it. The bird got away unscathed but the group almost found themselves in a sandy ditch. Thankfully they didn't have to deal with many pirates and made it to the base of the house without any trouble. 

Noah parked at the falling gate towards the bottom of the hill. Jason hopped out and rapped his knuckles on the caravan like part of the truck. “Come on everyone, let's get it going.”

They began filing out and following they're saviors through the fence and up the hill. Jason heard whispers, about the beauty of the hilltop. It was on a cliff side overlooking the dancing current. Not going directly to the house, but turning and ending up at the mouth of a cave. A wall of hanging vines were pushed aside to allow access to the cavern. The old camping supplies from Jason's friends still remained there and, for a second, he'd thought he'd be sick at the memory. 

One of the women looked back to Jason. “Why aren't we sleeping in the house?”

“It got ransacked.” He replied. “I’ll have someone fix it up.” He raised his voice so he could speak to the whole group. “I need everyone to understand that the pirates are possibly looking for you. You can come out of this cave but you shouldn't go far for obvious reasons like wildlife, pirates, and the natives. I will be giving guns to those of you who can wield one. You will be responsible for keeping the group safe.” He and Noah began walking towards the mouth of the cave. “I have my radio frequency on that note on the table over there. If you need to call me you can but never state or even hint at where you are just in case. Bye guys, I’ll try my hardest to get you home soon.”

Once they found themselves in the large truck again, Noah let loose a sigh. “How're you going to get them home, man?”

“I don't fucking know, but I'll figure it out alright?”

“Aight. Just wondering. You would just need a way to get hem to Bangkok right? Then they could go home by themselves?”

“Yeah that's the easy part. The hard parts getting them there.” With that, they started their trek back east of the island. It was time to continue with their new objective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear everyone, Vaas is gonna be here soon. Hahah I'm sorrrrryyy. Next chapter, I promise! (Is that a spoiler?)


	7. Not Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets and old friend. Or maybe two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's time. Please enjoy!

Jason sat up in his spot in the jeep and let out a deep sigh, “Alright, new objective: kill that motherfucker AGAIN.”

Noah only gave him a swift, encouraging punch to the shoulder and a hearty, “Hell yeah!” Jason drifted into the road next to them, heading east. 

“We need info. We need somewhere to look, I don't give a shit if I have to pay someone. I know a certain gun dealer that could give us a hand.”

Their jeep weaved around dangerous ledges and skidded along dirt roads but they eventually made their way to bad town. They climbed out of the jeep, making their way into the muddy, rundown streets. 

Noah hadn't been there previously, so this being his first time didn't impress him. As they walked, a certain dark haired woman brushed his bicep, attempting to wrap long fingers around it but only prevailed in pinching him. He could definitely tell she was a ‘working girl’. She was about to let out something degrading and flirtatious before he flinched and side stepped away from her, bumping shoulders with Jason.

Noah interrupted her, “Ma’am–please–I'm not interested.” And continued walking forward, not even giving her a look back. He did spare a glance to Jason, the face was definitely not flattering, it could only be explained as partly disgusted, surprised, and uncomfortable. He had raised brows and was showing his teeth in a wide frown. The double chin that wasn't usually there was just the cherry on top. 

‘Good GOD that's an ugly face.’ Was all Jason could think before he couldn't hold in the laughter any longer. He sputtered an equally unattractive laugh with a few snorts in there and inhaled deeply. “Please don't ever look at me with that face again.” He sighed, still holding back a few giggles. 

Chortling at Jason, he slapped him on the back with a hearty grin and a genuinely apologetic expression. “I love and respect women, I promise. But I've never in my lifetime even touched a–“ He squinted his face thinking of a better word. “courtesan, to put it nicely.”

Shaking his head, Jason gave a glance back at Noah before making a sharp right turn. “You don't have to be polite around me.” He shrugged with a breathy laugh. “Most of the prostitutes here have shit. You really shouldn't be touching them, anyone here will tell you the same thing.” He stated matter-of-factly.

The idea that Noah really was just a poor innocent man that got kidnapped by Hoyt to be sold into sex slavery is getting more believable by the day. Jason has concluded that Noah is positively harmless; to him at least. The light in the guy's bright hazel eyes hasn't dimmed a bit. Or maybe it has, behind the one way glass of his eyes you sometimes can never tell with people. 

Jason's been revived since being here, and damn does he feel good. If anything, the oceans have reached through the blue in his eyes and given him enough spark to last him an eternity. He supposes it's the feeling of being on pills that suppress your true self. The moment you finally get off of them and cleanse your system, it's like a fresh breath of air. He can't suck enough of it into his lungs, filling them to their maximum capacity with everything he missed on the island. He's got to be fucked up, because people say you don't know what love is just from knowing it for a few months, but Jason believes he's fallen in love with this island.

He's fallen in love with the carnage that comes with it. The blood, experiences, and memories it carries. At first it practically traumatized him. Leaving him questioning everything, thinking about how horrible the world really is. How fucked up it can get too. Seeing the life leave a human being eyes by HIS doing is what really fucked him up at first. The mental games himself and everyone else played with him just pushed him into the brush of an eternal garden; the gates closed behind him and he wasn't getting out.

Jason's not going to lie, mentally–he's gotten darker since his stay on the islands. Minor things such as his humor changed; along with some deeper things like philosophy. He finds himself drifting off often, he's often pessimistic but another side of him likes the idea of being optimistic. 

Noah has figured this out by the minuscule amount of time they've been with each other. Like right now for example. Noah noticed Jason trail off, his gaze said he was somewhere else; somewhere more distant. His body turned every which way like he'd memorized the whole layout of these dirt covered streets. He'd be visiting memories or just generally thinking about nothing in particular; occasionally it'd be a noteworthy subject, then other times not. It was never too specific and Noah already thinks he needs to play therapist. He means well and has given a few hearty attempts to get Jason to talk to him and stop being emotionally constipated. Jason indulges him occasionally with some tales of when he first came to the island, only sometimes completely going in depth into his feeling, only a hair. 

Once again, there Jason goes. Thinking. Noah can see it, so like the outstanding friend he's been trying to be to Jason, he elbows him hard enough in the ribs to make him jump and wheeze out a breath of surprise. Noah’s been on an ass kissing streak so the great and almighty Jason Brody trusts him. It's endearing and it makes Jason laugh, he's practically a celebrity in his own fucked up kind of way on this island.

Jason grunts and gives him a side glance. “Should be just around here.” He mumbled and continued on his way, not giving Noah the response he was looking for.

Noah rolled his eyes when Jason continued, only stopping a short while afterwards. His gaze was stuck on a tiny, possibly only 6x6 stand with a man at a the weather beaten desk. The man was tall, VERY tall. Like 6’5” kind of tall. He had long, knotty, black dreadlocks that reached his mid back. He had darker skin, possibly of African heritage. He had a handsome face, plump lips, bright orange eyes that were the most stunningly odd things Noah had probably ever seen, and a small mole on his right cheek next to his eye. He was very well built, with wider shoulders and only slightly narrower hips. He had no shirt but a pair of thin, brightly colored sweats clung loosely off of his hips and gold rimmed sun glasses atop his head. 

A smirk crossed Jason's face at the sight of him. The other man, upon seeing Jason, released a loud yell Noah presumed to be Jason's first and last name. Their hands clapped together and clasped each other in a handshake. 

Jason groaned, “Damn Lex, tell everyone where I am AND almost break my hand! I'm fragile from being in the states.” He joked.

The taller man's eyes squinted down to Jason in a smile. He had a Liberian accent. “Mr. Brody! Thought I'd never see you again!”

“I hoped to never see you again, trust me.” Jason laughed.

They pulled their hands apart and the sunset colored eyes found Noah's. “Who's your friend?” He said it friendly enough, Noah felt comfortable enough to introduce himself.

“Hey, how's it goin’, I'm Noah.” He held out his hand and the other shook it.

Jason almost fondly rolled his eyes, Jason usually just does his own thing. Manners aren't needed, or usually wanted, when you deal with the people Jason's dealt with. Of course, that didn't seem to matter to Noah, introducing himself all proper and such. 

“You can call me Alexi.” The taller man had a surprisingly smooth voice when he spoke. The calm got shattered as he gestured towards his tiny gun stand. “One of the best arms dealers on this island!”

Noah just stood there and looked at him, promptly confused. Jason smirked and the man newly known as Alexi, chuckled at him. “Yes, you look at me this way, but you haven't seen the real shit my friend.”

“Alright, come on Lex, trying to get on the road again. I need to ask you a couple of things.” Came Jason's hurried reply.

“Oh but Brody, you know my information come with the highest of price.” He said lowly with a huge smirk, staring intently at Jason. Sunset orange irises shot through the blue hue of Jason's oceanic eyes

Jason's eyes quickly shot away from the man's gaze, almost submissively Noah noted. Jason then reached into his wallet, pulling out $800 worth of the currency on this island. “I told you not to do that shit on me.” He growled still not meeting the others eyes, Jason's mood unexpectedly souring.

Now, if Noah wasn't completely confused then, he was now. Jason never looks away from anyone's stare. Jason sees eye contact as a way to either dominate people, or connect further with them. Noah was about to open his mouth to say something about it but was interrupted.

“Why would you think I'd listen, eh? You are not my maker, Brody.” He meant the words, but Alexi still had the hint of a chuckle in his tone. Constantly cracking jokes and thinking everything was worth laughing at. “What information could you be looking for? I could provide if I feel you are worth the trouble.”

Jason gave an experimental look back up to the other, finding it satisfactory, he continued looking at him once again. “I’d love that, thanks Lex.” He mumbled sarcastically. “I know Vaas is alive. I need you to tell me some locations he visits most often. I need to see him.”

The easy look Alexi had given him broke when he began laughing so hard he started wheezing. “Oh you're on your hunt again aren't you Jason? You even got a bloodhound from the great man himself, do you not? Shouldn't he be able to lead you to him?” His constant giggling rode on Noah's nerves, especially since he was referring to him. 

Alexi gestured towards the necklace hanging around Jason's neck. “Give him a sniff and he should take you right to him! No need for my help.”

Jason raised a brow looking towards Noah then back to Alexi, brushing off his comment. He was quickly getting fed up with his shit. “Lex,” He started to get his attention. “Come on, back on topic. I just need you to give a location or something like it.”

“I'm just fucking with you Brody.” He chuckled and leaned against the table. “Vaas ordered A LOT of bombs just a few weeks ago. He just got them in day before yesterday, so he should be going to look at them today.” He said it surprisingly normal, no hint of teasing or sarcasm.

“How do you know all of this?” Noah questioned.

“Used to work for Vaas.” He said simply. “Technically, I guess I still do.” He laughed, but continued anyway. “The bombs are located at Camp Murder. He should be getting there this afternoon. Around 7:00 is what I heard.”

“Holy shit, you even gave me a time.” Jason sighed, thinking this was the only good thing that happened today. He put an extra $300 down on the desk for Alexi. “I'm buying your credibility. Are you telling me the truth?” 

Alexi slipped the money off of the desk and stuck it in the deep pockets of his sweats. “I indulged you in the truth Brody. I have no reason to lie to you anyway. You're the one who's trying to kill the big boss man, not me. And I wish you luck! I wouldn't want you to die too soon!”

“Sweet.” Jason said monotonously. “You're a pain in the ass, but I appreciate you. See you around Lex.” They shared a strong handshake and Alexi clapped him on the shoulder.

“See you soon, Jason.” He said almost mischievously. Then waved to Noah. “See you around, bloodhound.”

With that, they departed from Alexi. Walking side by side back to their jeep Noah gave a squinty eyed face directed at Jason. 

He chuckled. “What's that for?” 

Noah was absolutely perplexed by the man he just met. He had WAY too many questions about that whole interaction they just had. So he decided to voice his concerns when he got interrupted once again.

“If it's about Alexi, you probably just shouldn't ask.” Noah groaned at Jason's reply and dropped his shoulders in a kind of pout. 

He gestured wildly behind them, “How am I NOT supposed to ask about that? That was some weird shit, Jason. What were you talking about when he did that thing or whatever?” Noah stumbled over his words, trying to reference what happened earlier.

“Alexi got himself involved with that weird magical island bullshit.”

“You're telling me that he's fucking magical?!” Noah's voice went up an octave comically.

The comment made Jason snort a quiet laugh. “No, well, yes I guess. The natives, the Rakyat, I'm sure you know them, they've got all kinds of odd ritualistic things and history that I probably can't even get close to comprehending. I got to go inside the Rakyat’s inner temple and apparently no one gets to do that shit. Anyway, Alexi can pretty much–“ Jason searched for the right set of words. “I guess a way to put it would be: hypnotize you. He thinks it's funny to try it on me. I don't really appreciate it obviously.”

“Is that why his eyes are fucking orange?!”

“Yeah, that's about right.”

Noah was completely tripping out. He could NOT believe that! Not only does he get kidnapped but the island that has pirates on it apparently has freaky ritualistic roots too. Wow, what a life he's living. He just couldn't help it, by the end of their walk, Noah had asked about three hundred more questions. Jason reluctantly answers enough of them to satisfy him. 

They jumped in the jeep and started heading towards the camp. Noah occupied himself by contemplating life at this new found knowledge that magic exists or whatever. Or that's what Jason assumed because he was unusually quiet the whole car ride. When they reached the camp though, Noah snapped back into reality.

They walked together, their destination only a few meters ahead. “What're we doing here? Are we going to kill Vaas? Cause I'm not prepared for that. You might be, but I'm not.”

“No.” He was deathly serious. “I just need to see that it's him.”

They're closer uphill from Camp Murder. It's only 6:00, that's not too long of a wait. Jason goes further behind the compound behind a plethora of vibrant, green plants. Jason likes to play, but Vaas was no playing matter. As Jason lied himself flat on his stomach along the lush grass, he motioned for Noah to do the same. He has to get eyes on Vaas no matter how long it took. 

The hour went by slowly for them both. Jason lying there with his rifle at ready position, just in case. He wouldn't even need it at this range but it helped him feel more secure. Noah had his assault rifle ready and complained often about his elbows turning green. They talked little; Noah's casual jokes couldn't break Jason of the trance he was in. He was going to lay eyes on Vaas for the first time in MONTHS, almost a year now that Jason thinks about it. 

Jason's arctic blue eyes shot forward at the sound of a larger vehicle. Further below him, a jeep drifted along the road, followed by a large armored vehicle, then another jeep. ‘Oh fuck.’ Was all Jason could think. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He might have a panic attack. ‘Breathe.’ Is what he repeated. ‘It’ll be fine. We're just going to see him, then get the hell out of here.’

He glued his gaze to the truck, it was like he was aware of everything: The barely there breeze, the grass prickling his arms, the wheels of the armored car turning, kicking up dirt, bringing Vaas just that much closer to him. The vehicle skidded to a halt; Jason felt his heart speed up two to three pulses. He's gone pale, but even with all of the signs of sickening fear and disgust, Jason still has a sharp spike of excitement running a thousand miles within him.

All of the other pirates exited the vehicle and the twin doors on the back of the armored car swung open. The sun beating down on Jason made him sweat, but who he saw exit the truck made him sweat ten times harder. 

There was Vaas. He jumped from the back of the vehicle and wiped the sweat off his brow. Vaas looked big, his chest and shoulders were wide. Jason found himself raking his eyes over every part of the man before him. The short Mohawk atop his head, the rest of it was smoothly shaven. Vaas was barking orders and it brought back so many horrible memories. Just the pure tone of Vaas’ voice had his mind reeling. He did look clean, which is not what Jason was expecting. Sure his arms and face had a sheen of sweat and were a bit red from the harsh heat around them but his goatee was cleanly shaved. He wasn't even covered in dirt or blood. 

Noah continued to attempt a conversation with Jason but it was like he was in a trance, he wouldn't look away from Vaas. Jason shushed Noah, struggling to hear what the pirate king was discussing with a man adjacent him. Thankfully they were on the edge of the camp so Jason and Noah could hear them clear enough.

Vaas stood tall next to the other man, he looked like a fucking bull. Absolutely terrifying, are a few words Jason's mind went to. Vaas was watching his men check the bombs when he started to speak but another man ran up and whispered something into Vaas’ ear. Jason didn't know what he said, but judging by Vaas’ face it wasn't good. The pirate looked like he'd lose his shit and go on a murdering spree any second now.

Vaas backed up and looked at the guy incredulously. “What?!” Was all he gave for a response. 

Without warning Vaas’ fist shot out, fatally cracking the poor messengers nose to the side, effectively breaking it two ways to Sunday. Immediately Vaas was on him, holding him down by his throat. “What the FUCK did you say?!” He repeated in the voice he uses when he's trying to scare the shit out of people.

It was unheard by Jason's ears, but Noah's mouth hung open at the poor man's reply. Vaas shook him a bit and went quiet. “Do not fuck with me about that.” He growled threateningly.

The man below Vaas sputtered and spit blood from his mouth. “I'm not fucking with you boss, he's here!”

“Your word isn't worth jack SHIT to me.” He got off of him and looked around to all of his men. “Have any of you pricks heard anything about Jason?!” Vaas stood with one hand propped on his hip awaiting an answer. 

Only silence met his question. “Ay! You FUCKS! Are you fucking deaf? Have you heard anything about Jason Brody?!” Again no one answered. He let out a dangerously low chuckle that held no humor in it. So he turned back to the man sitting bloody on the ground. “It seems, no one has heard anything about Snow White. So, unless you have some kind of physical fucking evidence and his ass is tied up with a pretty little bow on top, don't fucking talk about him!”

“Y-yes boss.” Came his mumble that sounded more like a gurgle.

Vaas nodded and wiped his face with the bottom of his wife beater attempting to calm himself. “Great.” He cleared his throat and turned back to the man he was standing next to previously. “What were you saying, amigo?”

Jason and Noah glanced to each other, unable to grasp what the hell just happened. Someone was spreading around that Jason was back and it wasn't making Vaas happy. Vaas just thought everyone was fucking with him, yanking his chain, trying to get him to snap. It looks like it worked. Jason almost felt bad for the guy that had to be the one to tell him.

The man next to him spoke, he had a deep, heavily accented voice. “Still no luck with Noah. The one you got from Mexico.”

“Yes, I know who that motherfucker is. No way his ass is going to become the next Jason Brody, fuck that.” He commented. “I'm gonna find that half-breed cunt and kill him myself.” He smacked his lips, “You know, I could've just let his ass go but no–! Now we have to watch out for future Jason's. That's bullshit I tell you.”

Noah scoffed, not finding the matter laughable. Jason merely raised his brows, trying to make sure the corners of his mouth didn't tilt up. “What an ass.” Was Noah's hushed comment.

“Quit dragging your asses and get checking!” Vaas yelled to a few of his men.

“What did he say?” The man next to him asked, referencing the guy with the bloody, broken nose.

“Fucking with me about Brody. That shit’s not funny.” He said matter-of-factly with brows raised high.

“You sure he was fucking with you?”

Vaas cackled. “I watched his lily white ass sail off into the sunset with his friends. He left. If Jason came back and figured out I was still breathing, he'd walk right into my camp and try to kill me again!”

Vaas’ men announced that they were finally finished and Vaas motioned to leave but leaned back to say something. “My compound, tomorrow, be there.”

With that, he and his men began climbing back into the Jeeps and trucks. Jason watched as Vaas opened the back of the armored truck and crawled in. Watched the man he'd wanted to kill since day one, just disappear after knowing he was alive this whole time. Hell yeah Vaas was right. Jason was going to walk right into his compound and give Vaas a good talking to. Maybe stab him a couple times, he doesn't know yet. He's still got time to decide.

Jason raised himself to a kneeling position and motioned for Noah to follow him. They made their way around the rest of the camp and made it back to their jeep. Once inside Jason just rested his hands on the steering wheel and sighed deeply.

Not knowing if Jason was mentally stable at the moment Noah bumped him with his elbow. “This guy seems to give you a lot of–I don't know–anxiety? Panic attacks?”

“Noah.”

“Yeah?”

“Just–stop right there.” He murmured. “I just need you to not ask me questions right now. I'm trying to let this soak in, alright?”

“Got it.” Was all Noah said before falling completely silent.

Jason's watch read 20:30. He didn't need sleep. He needed to wait for Vaas at his compound. Jason started up the jeep and veered down the road. Noah gripped the door, fixing himself in a safer position and clicking the hardly working seatbelt on. 

“Jason, what the hell?! Where’re you going?”

“To Vaas’ compound.” Came his steely reply.

“I don't think so. Jason, pull over.” 

“I’m going to the compound to watch the pirates tonight. If you're not interested in tagging along with me, feel free to wait in the sidelines.”

Jason continued to drive to Vaas’ compound. Camp Murder was an easy 5-10 minute drive. He weaved down a steep hill, tires sliding frighteningly close to the ledge. Jason drove over foaming waterfalls and found himself at the beach. They crossed a bridge and all Jason saw was the island mocking him beyond sparkling water. The sunset dusted the water with entwining pinks and oranges, making it glow pleasantly. He pulled of the sandy road into the thick grass by tall palm trees and got out. 

Noah sputtered to say something but only got out a few incoherent syllables. “Jason, man, come on.” He groaned, swinging his legs out of the vehicle. “What are you even planning on doing? Killing him?”

Jason sighed and turned towards his partner. “Noah, man,” He imitated with a easy smirk. “It's not a big deal. I'm going to watch the pirates tonight, see what they're up to, and maybe steak it out in a tree for a few hours. If you want me to call you tomorrow morning so you can join me I’ll do it, but I'm going right now. Whether you join me or not isn't my decision.”

He followed him out to the beach and kicked some sand. “Alright Jason, I’ll go with you but, really, what're you planning?”

Jason clapped Noah on the shoulder. “Glad you could make it you giant puss. I’ll tell you when we get there.” With that he turned on his heels and dived into the ocean. Swimming his way to the peninsula like beach over the short stretch of water.

They emerged on the other side and Jason automatically began jogging over the rocky beach, then clawed his way up the hill directly ahead of them like he'd done it a million times before. Jason used the base of a palm tree to assist him the rest of the way up. He stuck a tattooed arm out and Noah gripped onto it, allowing Jason to haul Noah up after him. 

Since it was close to dark, Jason didn't even crouch as he made his way to the edge of the opposite side of the hill. The view wasn't too bad, the front half of Vaas’ camp was easily seen but the back half still remained hidden. A bridge led the dirt road to the front gates of the compound. 

Jaosn wasn't really used to having partners but was quickly getting used to it. Thankfully, Noah wasn't really a complicated person to be around. He usually liked to do whatever Jason did, not often disagreeing with him. Even when he did, Noah usually just found himself begrudgingly following Jason anyway. Jason was glad he at least got the more submissive side of Noah. Since Jason's seen him go ham on Vaas’ pirates he wouldn't want to get in his way if Noah were pissed. Of course, Jason has thought it through if Noah were to betray him and Jason chocked it up to a somewhat easy, yet entertaining, battle. Jason being the victor, of course.

Jason also didn't like to toot his own horn but he's got a certain confidence in himself since the events on this island unfolded. He believes he's practically impenetrable; undefeated, so far. Jason also likes to knock on wood though. He’s paranoid enough to think death could take him in any situation. He has come to terms with it quite a few times so he's become more accepting of it; he's even welcomed it more than once. 

Darkness was casting over their environment, the long shadows of trees and leaves becoming memories as they became one with the blackness around them. The only sources of light came from the camp opposite them and the moon above them. It'd been about an hour of sitting there. Jason had been in his own thoughts but Noah was having an increasingly harder time with the task of ‘sit and wait’. Noah was rubbing his shoulders and forearms; constantly slapping himself and batting away bugs. Noah was aware of everything around him. Jason was too but in a different type of way. 

While Noah was aware of everything that bothered him like the grass prickling his bare arms and the bugs gliding around his shoulders; Jason was aware of the breeze drifting pass him, ruffling the shrubs. He was aware of the night sky getting darker and darker, the stars coming out and shimmering, the pirates rotating shifts, and the sound of waves behind him. Nothing trial such as bugs bothered him anymore, he had bigger fish (or bugs) to worry about.

Another few hours went by. By now, Jason knew the route of the pirates, how long it took them to switch, and which direction they'd be turning. It was useless information for the plan Jason had but it entertained him. Noah was entertained in a different kind of way. He was snoring softly next to Jason. They both lied on their stomachs, Jason with his rifle next to him and Noah with his head on his arms. He drifted off about an hour ago but Jason didn't feel the need to disturb him.

He swatted a rather large centipede off of Noah's arm a bit ago too. Couldn't wait to tell him about it in the morning. Early on Jason had noted how Noah hated bugs that could get bigger than his thumb, and that was almost every bug in the jungle. So there was no helping him.

Another few hours pass. His watch read 0600. It's the ass crack of dawn, the sun wasn't up yet but it had turned from a black to a deep blue. The stars were getting dimmer, and there was a sliver of purple where the sun wanted to rise. He was still waiting. Jason fell asleep in small increments; thirty minutes then he'd wake up. Fifteen minutes then he'd jolt awake again. Noah was completely passed out, Jason was doubtful he'd wake up for a while.

He watched the pink and yellow hues of the morning sky until it faded into a comfortable baby blue. It was 10:00 before anything remotely close to interesting happened. Jason heard the the sound of a boat engine fill his ears. Nothing special, until he realized the precious cargo it carried. Not only were their two boats; one being a small cargo ship and the other was just a simple RHIB boat. It was what was on them, the cargo ship held the bombs Jason laid his eyes on the other day. On the smaller one was Vaas and five other men in those, all too familiar, yellow armored uniforms. The mercenaries Hoyt hired for himself seemed to be loyal to Vaas now. 

“That's great.” Jason mumbled under his breath. He shook Noah's shoulder violently to entice him to wake up but got no reaction. Jason was surprised he's lived this long sleeping like that. Probably because of Jason himself. So he grabbed a handful of black locks and pulled up. Effectively getting a reaction out of him after lifting his head off his arms with his own hair.

Noah blinked awake and pushed Jason's arm away with a groggy groan. He wiped the drool off his chin and rubbed tired eyes. “Hey, don't pull my hair, alright?” He said more seriously then Jason expected.

Jason pulled his eyes off Vaas again to look back at Noah and scrunched up his face. “Why?” He asked absentmindedly.

“It's one of my kinks, man.” He said like it was the most secretive thing Jason's ever heard.

Complete judgment passed through Jason's face. “Are you serious? Why're you telling me this?”

Noah shrugged with a lazy smirk riddling his face. “I'm just sayin’, if you're gonna be doing things like that to me, you need to ask first.” He chuckled. 

“Oh my god, he's serious.” Jason shook his head, he said it more to himself than to Noah. Jason did let slip a chuckle at Noah's full on laugh he couldn't stifle. “Shut the hell up, shit’s about to go down.” Jason whispered with a smile as he watched Vaas jump out of the boat onto the sandy shore. 

Noah did as he was told at the sight of the mohawked man. Vaas and his six men traveled in the small road that lead to the front gate. Vaas yelled at a fe of the men by the boats and said something to the gate keeper. They walked in and kept the gate open behind them. Pirates went back and forth, hauling crates of bombs and weapons into the camp.

Noah elbowed Jason, “Alright, you didn't even tell me what your plan was last night. Hit me up.”

“I'm walking the fuck in there and I'm talking to Vaas. That's my plan.”

Noah gave him a picture worthy face of astonishment. “That's the shitiest plan I've ever heard.” He mock yelled. “No wonder you almost died so many times. Did you hear what you just said?”

“Vaas’ men aren't gonna say shit to me. The ones that lived are too terrified to go against me again. They saw me storm this place by myself once, I’ll do it again if I have to.”

“Okay, so let's say they you let you in. What do I do? Just chill and hope everything goes well? ‘Cause I can't go in. Apparently Vaas wants to kill me.”

“Join the party.” Jason murmured. “I suppose if I don't come out within two hours and you didn't hear gunfire see if you can find me. If I don't come out within two hours and you did hear gunfire, I either got killed or passed out from some mystery drug. That seems to happen to me a lot.”

“Wow, that doesn't sound promising. I also hate to be selfish, but you're my only ticket off this island. So–,” He drifted off with a melancholy smile. “I don't really want you to die.”

“I'm glad you care Noah.” Jason laughed. “So just stick to the plan and everything should be dandy.”

“Alright, just go and ignore me. Sounds good.” Noah sighed more to himself and buried his face in his hands.

By then the pirates were at least eighty percent done loading he supplies into the camp so Jason thought it was time to make his move. He stood to a crouch and patted Noah on the back. “Remember to stick to the plan.” 

Noah raised himself to a crouch as well and nodded vigorously. “I got you, Jas.” They clasped their hands in a handshake. Jason gave him a nod of his head and began skidding down the rocky hill.

The clouds overhead signaled a nasty storm was coming their way. Thunder sounded in the distance, Jason noted as he sauntered up to the pirate at the gate. Said pirate jumped upon seeing Jason come out of nowhere and aimed his assault rifle at him. He was a rather large man with a light accent and he jabbed the end of the gun towards Jason. 

“What the fuck do you want, white boy?” The pirate then had time to take in Jason's appearance as he made his way closer to the pirate. The red clad man’s eyes widened in disbelief, “No fuckin’ way.” He whispered.

“Remember me?” Jason asked hands open palmed, gesturing towards himself. His bright smile that would've been something nice to see, only made the hairs on the back of the pirates neck stand.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” He said at a higher octave. “The rumors were right! What the fuck?”

“Yeah, I want you to let me in there.” Came the simplest reply.

“The fuck. Why?” The pirate asked incredulously.

“I want to have me a little chat with your boss.”

The pirates face was twisted with anger and confusion but Jason could tell he was weighing the decisions before him. Die or go tell Vaas that Jason's waiting at the front door of his compound for him. Which could also lead to certain death. 

Neither were that great but the pirate swallowed his attitude and gave Jason a curt nod. “Wait here, Brody.” He spun around into the compound to inform Vaas. 

A good amount of time later, possibly fifteen minutes or so, a different pirate cautiously walked to the front gates and looked out. Jason was still waiting patiently leaning against the cement wall. “Come with me, Snow White.” Was his reply at seeing Jason. “Walk in front of me, I don't trust you.”

A quick raise of Jason's brows, a shrug, and Jason was walking in front of the man into the compound. Pirates were EVERYWHERE. Supposedly waiting Jason's anticipated arrival. Once he passes through the barrier of the front gate the crowds of pirates began murmuring to each other. The horribly graffitied warehouses on either side of Jason were practically lined up with the red clad figures. There were stacks and stacks of cocaine lined up beside the warehouse directly in front of Jason. 

He went around the pole dancing stand and began making his way around the corner of a small concrete building with vines dangling from the roof, winding down into the cracks of the walls. The bass of the club music that often played in the compound continued as Jason came across multiple leather couches in the center of the camp. Multiple pirates were strewn about them, strippers littering some of the pirates laps, not moving a muscle.

The emerald green of the trees outlined the monstrous building just ahead of Jason. The warehouse with the enormous white painted eye on the gates. Just meters in front of it, leading up the concrete ramp was the pirate kind himself. Standing there, he had waited for Jason to turn that corner. Waiting to lay his insane eyes on Jason once more.

Jason's piercing, crystal blue gaze didn't drift from Vaas once. He made it past the middle of the camp only meters away from the ramp leading up to Vaas. The building on his right held yellow and red clad men. Some were leaning against the rails smoking, others were yelling out profanities. Jason was close enough to read Vaas’ expression. It could only be categorized as insanely excited. 

Vaas was standing tall, broad shoulders with thick arms leading to clasped hands behind his back. The most satisfied of smirks twisted his face into one of affection, when his eyes only held the urge to blindly kill anything he could get his hands on. Again, Vaas looked surprisingly clean. It wasn't an overly heated day so he wasn't even covered in sweat. 

While Jason promised himself in that moment to not take his eyes off the man before him, a deep bark made Jason's eyes shoot next to Vaas. It was a rather large, meaty Pitbull. It appeared to have the snout and face of an American Bully but the rest of it looked like big enough to be an American Bulldog. It had intense white-blue eyes. It was mostly white but it's face split in half with one side the perfect snow white, and the other side a graphite grey. He had short cropped ears, a wide head with floppy lips, burly shoulders, and was thick with muscle just like his owner. 

He was larger than your average pit, he was close to 26 inches at the shoulder. It was possible he was mixed with a larger dog. That'd be the only possible explanation. All Jason thought was that if that thing bit him, it might break him. So he'd rather not. Jason was visibly startled by the bark and shifted his gaze to the dog.

Vaas cackled, the sound reverberating through Jason's skull, automatically making him want to shoot a fist into Vaas’ face. Jason had stopped at the beginning of the ramp and refused to move due to the dog pressed threateningly next to Vaas.

“Come Jason, he won't bite.” He said in a high pitched octave like he was attempting to hold in a laugh.

“Fuck that, all of you're dogs bite.” He spoke strongly, not only referencing the attack dogs Vaas owned but Vaas’ men themselves.

“Ha!” Vaas barked. “Fucking precious!” He nudged the dogs head with the tip of his finger to get his attention. “Sentar. Quedarse.” He spoke the Spanish commands sternly. The dog then sat but it's eyes never left Jason. Vaas sauntered towards Jason, the dog planted in that exact spot; thankfully unmoving.

Vaas looked ecstatic as he prowled towards Jason. He stopped only a meter before. “So, what brings you to my island again, Jason?”

Jason could tell he was holding back. Jason wasn't sure exactly WHAT he was holding back but it gives him hope that Vaas has learned to be more considerate of other people's feelings and such. But thinking more about it, that's borderline impossible, but Jason indulged him anyway.

“Came to vacation. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, I'd have a good time.” He said simply.

“What? Like you didn't have fun last time you came here?” Vaas asked surprised. “Fucking killing all my people ’n’ shit. You would've thought that you were having the best time of your fucking life! What do you want this time, huh? You wanna go snorkeling? Maybe some hiking?”

“Yeah, something along those lines.” He felt the tip of an assault rifle press against his back and he looked behind his shoulder at the pirate that lead him in. The pirate flinched and jabbed it further into his lower back. Jason's expression soured.

“The fuck you looking at Brody?” The pirate behind Jason questioned rudely.

Jason turned around calmly and gripped the barrel of the assault rifle. “Get the gun off my back and step away.” He threatened and pushed the man back.

Right when the pirate was about to give Jason lip, Vaas spoke up. “You fucking heard him. Back the fuck up, if you are doing something to distract him from the conversation he is having with me there's a problem, amigo. Back. The Fuck. Up.”

The pirate almost gave Vaas a dirty look but decided it was better to live another day than to give Vaas sass. He backed up a few steps and Vaas gave him approving nod and smirked when Jason turned back towards him. “So, Jason you want to sit down? Have a drink? Discuss whatever useless shit you've come to me with?”

Jason swallowed the newly rising, but familiar, hatred. “Yeah, that'd be great.”

“And I'd thought you'd never ask!” Vaas spun around and began heading up the ramp. He pat his leg to summon the dog, “Vamonos!” The huge animal began walking next to Vaas.

Jason reluctantly began following him. Hell no did he trust him, but he wanted answers, one of the only ways to get them was speaking and not killing. One thing Jason or Vaas haven't tried. Vaas gripped one handle of the enormous gate before them and pulled it open, revealing the exact same place Jason had fought Vaas. If Jason was honest, he was hesitant to even enter. Vaas could tell, Jason's eyes darted along the room. 

His eyes went to the door way on the left side of the room. Where Jason remembers there being a tiger hanging from the ceiling, neon poles went through its body. Don't even get him started on the cargo containers, he remembers those floating as well and it was giving Jason a bad case of PTSD. His mind shot back to the dream he had of Vaas. Always that moment in that dream. Vaas telling him what REALLY happened. How they never even fought. Jason didn't want to think about it.

Vaas snapped him out of thoughts with a startling bang on the wall, it sent a shattering noise throughout his already pounding head. Jason winced and glared towards Vaas.

“Stay with me, Jason.”

Jason didn't reply when Vaas walked through the doorway. Jason followed through and was met with a simple living quarters. A few couches, a rather large tv, a large table with a few chairs off to the side, a fridge and sink in an adjacent room, and a cute little coffee table in front of the couch. It wasn't horribly dirty either, but it didn't look comfortable and homey. Perhaps it was just because it was Vaas’ living quarters is why Jason thought it felt ominous. 

Vaas walked to what appeared to be a kitchen, brought out two beers and sat at the table in the corner of the room, expecting Jason to join him. The pitbull went and jumped on the couch which made Vaas yell out a string of Spanish that prompted the dog to lay down next to Vaas’ chair. The Rakyat warrior sat across from Vaas at the table and watched him open a beer and throw the bottle cap in a trashcan all the way across the room.

Jason broke the silence. “How're you alive?”

Vaas exhaled a chuckle. “No, no, no, Jason. The real question is why the fuck are you back on my island? Why the FUCK would you come back here, huh? And why're you in here speaking to ME of all people?” 

Jason's brows furrowed and he leaned forward. “How. Are. You. Alive, Vaas.”

Vaas’ expression went sour. “No, I don't fucking think so Jason.” He slammed a fist into the table. “I'm not going to let you in MY house and let you order ME around! That is NOT how this works, Snow White!” Vaas calmed himself down when he saw Jason deflate a bit. “Now, I'm gonna try again and YOU are going to let ME ask the questions here.”

Nodding, Jason sucked it up and allowed Vaas a few questions.

“Why're you really here, Snow White? Why the FUCK shouldn't I put a bullet through your fucking head right now for all the trouble you've caused me?”

“I came back for my own reasons. Reasons that don't concern you.”

“Oh, is that right Jason? ‘Cause something tells me that's not true.”

“I came here to get away from the states! There! Now, how the fuck are you alive? I killed your ass!”

Vaas laughed dryly. “I fucking knew it. You're a little BITCH Jason! Couldn't even spend a few years in the states before coming back.” He shot out of his chair, sending it skidding backwards. His dog jumped away from Vaas and stood off to the side. “Are you calling me a liar? I don't appreciate that shit, Jason, and you know it.”

“Quit giving me ‘round-about answers and tell me, asshole.”

“Oh ho ho, but Jason, you aren't ready for that yet. What? Are you here to kill me again?”

Jason inhaled a deep breath, he couldn't handle Vaas jumping around everywhere. He was barely making sense! Vaas took time to just look at Jason. “You know what Jason, you're right.” He leaned against the table and took a swig of his beer. “Drink your beer and relax. It's been awhile since I've been able to just chill, you know?”

Suspiciousness clouded Jason's mind, anytime Vaas tried to calm himself really meant he wasn't calm at all. But Jason indulged him and cracked open the beer. It was cold, droplets of condensation dripping from it. The feeling of the liquid hitting his lips and collecting in his mouth relaxed him. If that was possible around Vaas.

The corners of Vaas’ mouth lifted. “See Jason? You just need to relax. I know you think I can't be a good host, but I really am. YOU were on the wrong side of the token, my friend. Maybe if you had joined me instead of those rakyat pricks, I'd have given your friends back.” Vaas shrugged and leaned against the table, back facing Jason. “Who knows, maybe I wouldn't have put a bullet though your brothers head.”

Not expecting the turn in conversation, Jason felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at the memory of Vaas shooting his brother. Jason was sitting there having a beer with Grant’s Murderer. The careless way Vaas said it; he killed people everyday with no remorse. What's one more? To Jason, Vaas ended an important part of his life there. To Vaas, he was just another body to dump.

Jason was done with that shit. He wasn't going to allow Vaas to believe he's won. He didn't after all. Jason had allowed him this far, if Jason wanted him dead he'd be able to do it in mere seconds. So Jason raised himself slowly from his chair, setting his beer back down after one more deep swig.

Vaas found himself smirking and spinning around to face the rakyat warrior. “You don't want to do this, Jason; you’ll lose” He gloated smoothly.

“Fuck you, Vaas!” Jason growled taking a step towards him, feeling a sensation akin to light headedness he assumed was from building adrenaline. “Fuck you, and fuck your island!”

“That's not what you said when you stepped back on these sands, Snow!” The words came out louder then his previous sentence. He opened his arms wide gesturing all around him. “YOU come back to MY island and you say ‘fuck me’?!” He tilted his head slightly and took a step closer. “Well FUCK YOU, Jason Brody! Come at me you little white bitch! Take me on!”

Jason side stepped forward and went for a left hook to Vaas’ face. Sadly, the man saw it coming and ducked around it. The mohawked man had such a sheer determination dead set in his eyes. There was a fire burning within them, a fire that Jason wanted to extinguish once and for all. The thought of the world existing without Vaas put him at inner peace. Jason could change this island for the better, if only he could get that fucking pirate out of the picture.

Scarred fists were clenched tightly and muscled forearms blocked a couple quick punches to Vaas’ face. Vaas blocked them like a boxer. After weaving another of Jason's swings he chuckled. “What Jason?” He huffed. “Too fast? Come fucking get me!”

Sweat dripped from Jason's neck, sliding to soak up in his faded blue shirt. He knew Vaas could get the upper hand if Jason got wrestled to the ground. If he were to tackle him, he'd have to make it count. Vaas was more skilled at hand to hand combat than he is with ranged weapons such as guns. Jason decided ‘What did he have to lose? His life.’ He thought bitterly afterwards. 

Jason could only brace himself as he went for a full body sprint towards Vaas. Even only from four to five feet away, Jason gained enough speed to hit him full throttle. He looked like a bull charging a matador. Jason's shoulder connected with the shorter man's stomach. Even though Vaas foresaw the move, the attempt to brace his feet against the concrete below him didn't help. A minimal amount of resistance met Jason as they toppled to the floor. They ended up hitting the couch, making it screech against the floor and then met their final destination on the dirty concrete below them.

Vaas’ boots slipped and skid to find purchase of the seemingly slippery ground. Jason's arms were wound around the pirates mid-section and weren't letting go anytime soon. Jason's knees ground onto the floor as he tried to get his footing, finally he did, he planted his feet far apart between spread legs while still clinging to Vaas to keep his ground. Attempting to disorient him, Vaas threw horribly hard punches into Jason's head. Splitting Vaas’ knuckles, blood began running. Jason only kept his head down, waiting for the opportune time to strike.

That time finally came when Vaas quit his insistent hitting to attempt to free his legs. Jason lifted his upper body and lowered his lower body onto Vaas’. Retracting his right arm from around Vaas’ waste he picked his machete out of its sheath. He reared back and came down quick. Vaas had enough time to see the glare of the knife and grab at Jason's sweaty hands. The knife only sunk about three millimeters into the others chest, thanks to Vaas’ attempt to grab it from him. 

Their arms shook, each trying to win an unsaid battle of life and death. A deep sound resonated throughout the large room, it echoed off the walls and bounced off Jason's ear drums. That sound was the fucking dog. Jason panicked and ripped the machete away from Vaas’ hands after a show of feigned weakness. Jason's eyes snapped up, dangerously taking them off of Vaas and saw the dog only eight feet away snarling. 

Vaas connected two and two together and saw Jason's arm pull back. He was about to fling the machete in the dogs direction. “Don't you fucking throw that at my dog you prick.” Vaas huffed and grabbed the blade just after it left Jason's hand. Blood dripped down his arm from the thin cut on his palm. 

The pirate wrapped strong legs around Jason's waste and spun the knife around quicker than Jason could think of what to do next. All of a sudden Jason feels a searing heat of pain blossom on his left bicep. Vaas fucking stabbed him. Buried it almost two inches deep and retracted it going for another. The taller male growled in frustration, wrapping hands around the others wrist and almost breaking the arm that held it when he pushed it to the side and onto the floor.

“I’ll kill you this time, I swear.” Jason snarled. The heat wasn't there though. Jason knew he wasn't supposed to tire so quickly. Something was wrong, he was feeling way to lightheaded. Becoming disoriented, he began to lose the upper hand. He pushed off of Vaas, hard enough that it would've launched him backwards if the other man's legs weren't still wrapped around his waist. It only assisted Vaas rolling to lie on top of Jason instead.

The man in front of him looked like a painting. He didn't look real. Reality was drifting from Jason and he couldn't do anything about it as Vaas towered over him. Vaas crouched on top of his stomach, holding the machete to his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, the needle sharp edge of the machete skidding along the large arteries of his neck. Jason had to have gotten drugged somehow. Consciousness was becoming harder to hang on to, reality was slipping away and all he could do was uselessly scratch and grip onto Vaas’ neck, attempting to strangle him.

Vaas chuckled, “You've lost Jason.” He breathed heavily, breath hitting Jason's face. It smelt of cigars and beer, Jason vaguely noted slipping away into unconsciousness. He's right. Jason did lose.


	8. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's officially captured by the one and only Vaas. Jason nd Noah have a mediocre plan to get him out. (If you can call it that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry about the late update. I struggled with this chapter and I'm still slightly unhappy with it. But oh well! It has to be done! Enjoy!

The wave of nausea that drifted through his body caused his teeth to chatter. He was also freezing, he noted. His muscles spasmed in an attempt to keep him warm and he curled in on himself. His eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to face the reality that he'd just lost to Vaas once again.

His mind was attempting to catch up to his body. Where was he? The black behind his eyelids was comforting; he didn't want to know what Vaas did with him this time. Last time, he labeled him dead and chucked him into an eight foot deep hole. Again, he didn't want to know. Didn't want to know the horrors that will bestow him this time. He wanted to see how long he'd be able to push the thoughts and questions to the back of his head. How long had it been? Would Noah come for him? His own question caught himself off guard. He didn't need Noah. Or anyone else for that matter. He conquered this whole island practically by himself before. If he has to, he'll damn sure do it again.

Jason told himself that his was the moment he'd open his eyes and finally assess the situation and quit denying the events of the last few hours. He still wanted so badly to remain in the darkness of his mind but in a last ditch attempt to not be a pussy he shot them open. The steely blue only met more darkness; as if he never opened his eyes at all. He blinked a couple of times to ensure he had them open but he did. The world around him was pitch black, not a single bud of light was around him.

“What the hell?” He whispered into the blackness beyond him. He was still in the fetal position, he continued laying there honestly a bit terrified to move. Expecting a trap with Vaas was a safe assumption.

He uncurled his legs and stretched cramped muscles. It felt as if he'd gotten thrown down a flight of stairs, he wouldn't be surprised to find out Vaas actually did that later. Running fingers along the smooth surface of the floor allowed him to confirm that it was indeed concrete he was laying on. It was dusty in this room as well; Jason had to cough to get it out of his lungs. He had to get his bearings together and try to make out where he is.

The feel of concrete is spontaneously different from a cave floor any day, so he could rule out that option. He stood, his vertigo was off because of the vacant darkness surrounding him. Jason shuffling forward; small, slow steps not leaving the ground. He had to be as cautious as he could. Holding his arms out for a few steps he hit a wall; also concrete. Jason followed the wall and counted the feet as he went. It was a completely boxed in, 10 by 10, concrete room with one barred door and a bucket in the corner of the room. That was it.

Jason didn't have a clue what to do. He couldn't see any obvious flaws since it was so pitch black. He automatically remembered the door, his fingers began scratching and sliding along each and every crevice. Maybe he'd find something noteworthy, something that'd help him get out.

For hours, Jason did this. Attempting to scratch the surface of escaping, but his hopes were looking rather dim at the moment. Either time went by slower, or it had to have been a couple hours because it's felt like a millennium he's been here. Jason can keep his cool in practically any situation, it's taken him a while but he learned overtime that there usually is a solution to everything if you think hard enough. Right now though, waiting seemed to be his only available option.

So Jason waited. He waited and waited and waited. Time was oozing by so slowly that when he'd think twenty minutes had gone by it was probably just five. The rakyat warrior resorted to pacing in circles, fingers rasped lightly against the walls as he went. He did this until he got dizzy and could hardly stand.

Being in the dark so long had it advantages: he was able to partly see the shapes around him and he had plenty of time to think. Often he tried not to think about anything when he was in a situation such as this. That's what he did when he was claiming the islands back. He just DID, never actually thought of how wrong it was or that maybe he just shouldn't.

Jason was finally ripped from thoughts and he froze, hearing a noise. The noise was barely there at all, probably wouldn't even be able to hear it unless it was pin-drop quiet. It sounded like a ‘bang’, like someone slammed a heavy metal door. He kept still, straining to hear anything else. Nothing met his ears until about a minute later: footsteps. They continued until it seemed like they rested just outside the door.

All of a sudden the rusted door behind the bars swung ajar. Allowing a dim light to seep into the room, said light STILL burned when his eyes went from completely dilated to pinpoints. The bright blue of his irises were dominant to the tiny dot of black in the middle. The light wasn't all that bright, but when you've sat in a room for hours it seemed like Jason was staring up into the sun.

Standing there were two burly pirates in heavy armor. They saw that Jason's wrists were free of binds and knew that wasn't a good situation to be in. They moved quick, not giving Jason enough time to secure himself to fight. The scratchy texture of their gloves grabbed and squeezed his arms, silently asking him to comply with their actions. Of course Jason denied an easy going, calm approach to the situation and began struggling. He tried twisting out of their grip, only prevailing in giving himself, what felt like, an Indian burn. He tried dropping his weight, but the heavier men were ready for just about everything he did.

As they began to drag him out the door into the light, Jason was blinded again. The naked bulb above him made him squint his eyes shut. Arms grabbed at his back and waist, hoisting him up steep, rusted, metal steps. It wasn't an easy task and Jason found his lungs burning and throat drying from the struggle of breathing so hard. He could admit, the two held heir own fairly well. Better than Jason thought they would. Even though they found themselves almost toppling over on their way up the stairs a few times.

Once up the flight of stairs, Jason found himself struggling less. He just didn't have the energy. He was still tired, his body ached, nauseous, and hungry. He hadn't eaten since Noah caught and cooked that boar. Just the thought of it made his stomach growl as the pirates stopped to open a pad locked door. The door disappointedly led into another dingy warehouse like setting. The windows were the only light and bathed the wide open room with a dim white light.

They dragged the Brody brother through the warehouse easily. Now Jason wasn't looking to fight, he was trying to find a weak link to escape. One pried the substantial door before them open, while the other pushed Jason through. Another pirate that adorned himself in a dirty red tank top jogged by and handed the men that held him ropes. It was about time they got smart and tied him up. If they thought they could beat Jason they were horribly mistaken.

Once Jason's arms were locked behind his back with rope there wasn't much he could do then. He tested it as they lead him into the camp. The ropes were loose enough to come undone with time but not immediately. The ‘sitting’ area, just meters before him, looked to be their destination. The, seeming to be, leather couches had graffiti covering them. They looked worn out and trashy, but that wasn't what got his attention. It was the tall bamboo cage right next to it. It just reminded him of that same night everything began. Just looking at a simple structure almost caused him to pass out.

His knees did wobble a bit but the two holding mercilessly onto his arms continued to hold him up and drag him closer to it. A deep, guttural growl snapped his eyes upwards. It was a small, but definitely full grown tiger. It was more black than orange. It's stripes were thick, hiding burnt Orange beneath; they spindled onto the pure white of its underbelly where the carrot color faded into white. The worse part was, was that it's cage was only a foot away from his own. Enough room for one of its giant paws to slide through and catch Jason if he was close enough.

It spit and hissed, baring long, spear like teeth. Jason's eyes found the wide, round, brown eyes of the tigers. He saw fear, clear and unadulterated fear. It wasn't a sad kind of fear, it was the enraged kind. It was ready to pounce and rip apart any person here in seconds it seemed. As they came closer, it backed itself into the corner of the cramped bamboo cage, her haunches pressed firmly against the bars. Jason could tell she wondered why she couldn't go further as her head darted in a thousand different directions looking for an escape route but not wanting to take her eyes off of her captors.

Jason saw a lot of himself in the beast before him. It gave him anxiety just watching her. He liked animals but he didn't bleed for them as much as most people did. Hell, he hunted and killed animals and humans every day to survive when he was in the jungle. Jason turned away, convincing himself that it was just another animal as he was shoved into the cage with his arms bound.

He might as well have been another animal. That's what Vaas and his pirates treated him like. They'd walk past his cage and sneer at him like he was a rare exotic animal to keep as a trophy. Of course Jason didn't mind to a point. He was used to the gruff language of Vaas’ pirates. He also knew that as of this moment he needed time to think of a plan or perhaps wait for Noah to come get him. But that was never Jason's style. Just sitting around waiting for someone to help him. He learned to get over that the first few days he's was on the island. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself.

Jason was still feeling nauseous and the beating sun above him was quickly doubling the effects. In a matter of seconds he was light headed, stumbling back against the bars of the bamboo cage. The feeling of rising vomit assaulted him as he leant over, there was no food in his stomach but it didn't stop him from puking up stomach acid. It burnt his throat; made him cringe because of the taste. He had no idea what overcame him. It was like he was fine one second and then he was back to feeling like he did in that black room.

Spitting into the grass outside the cage he heard a rough voice scratch out a laugh. Of course Jason turned around to see who it was and it was just some nameless pirate. Or at least that's what Jason thought. Large with a bright, bald head and thick arms shadowed in blurry tattoos. They traveled up his neck as well and into the bottom of his hairline. It almost reminded him of Sam. The thought automatically coursed anger through Jason.

Jason scowled at the monstrous man but he only got back a stare that was laced with self righteousness. The man was standing there as if he were better than Jason. The yellow armor he wore gleamed off the sun as he shifted his weight to a different leg and finally opened his mouth. “So, you're Snow White.” He said simply. “I can see that.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean? Who're you?” He said gruffly, attempting to not throw up again.

“Doesn't mean shit. Just an observation.” Was all he said before he just stood there staring at Jason once again. Adding, “Jackson, by the way.”

Jason's eyes bore back into the bigger man's. Jason didn't even know why he was still staring at him. Before he spoke up again, tilting his head gesturing to the tiger beside Jason. “You know who that is?”

He looked back at the tiger but gave him no response. The man released a long wheezing laugh. “A month after you left she became one of our biggest problems.” He sauntered in front of the tigers cage. “We call her Khaleesi. Well, Vaas does anyway.”

“What's that mean?” Jason questioned.

“Don't know. You’ll have to ask him.” He shrugged. “Something to do with ‘queen’ or whatever.”

“Why the hell are you talking to me?” Jason groaned, straight to the point. He wasn't feeling good enough to keep the conversation going.

“Damn, didn't know just having a conversation was some kind on wrong here.” The guy named Jackson laughed.

Jason sighed. “Just–fuck off, alright?” The sentence was breathy and Jason felt as if he'd topple over any second. He swayed against the cage bars, leaning against them so he wouldn't fall. His arms being tied didn't help him at all.

“Ooh, you don't look too good. What'd they drug you with?” He mocked.

Jason attempted to shoot out a come back but his eyes rolled back and his knees gave out. He went crashing to the ground, just barely missing the bars. The man opposite him cringed as Jason's body fell heavily to the ground, limp.

“Holy shit.” He knelt down beside the cage and felt his pulse. It was steady, that's all the taller man cared about. He didn't want to get blamed for killing the Brody brother just because he was the last guy standing beside him. Vaas is irrational like that.

A pirate lounging on the couch watched Jason drop, he sat up gazing over to the bigger mercenary. “Wow, uh–“ he began, not really knowing what to say. “Is he good? Or–“

“Yes he's fine, jackass.” Jackson growled.

“Well, I just like to make sure cause I'm sure as hell not dying today. You know Vaas would have our asses if he came back to see his toy was dead.” The pirate, whose name was Miguel, argued back.

“He just passed out. Mind your fucking business.”

“Shouldn't we watch him though? I don't know, to make sure he doesn't swallow his tongue or some shit?”

“Who gives a fuck?” He laughed again. “I'm not worried; let him.”

 

 

 

  
Outside the compound things weren't going so differently. Or maybe they were. The sun was shimmering above Noah as the grass prickled his stomach and forearms. Watching all of the pirates dispersing gave him a knot in his stomach. That meant there was nothing else to see. He had to go in there to see for himself. Of course, if any of the pirates saw a glimpse of his full face and actually recognized him, he'd be fucked. He doesn't want to die, he just wants to go home. But his ticket home probably just walked into the most obvious trap he'd ever seen in his whole life with the shitiest plan ever.

So, unable to take it anymore he did exactly as Jason said and waited. Eyes and ears were glued to the compound for a good two hours. Noah was definitely beginning to get worried around the one hour mark, but once the two hour mark hit, he was terrified. _Jason totally got captured_. Was all Noah could find himself thinking. He probably needs to go in and check. That would required a disguise and a moderately okay plan.

_Fuck the plan._ Noah thought, Jason hardly ever planned and he took over a whole island. So he went to a pirate along the coast of the smaller island and wrapped his arm around his throat from behind and killed him. Simple as that. Noah continued to attempt to not think about it too often but he couldn't help himself not thinking about what he just did. He dressed in the pirates clothes and placed the bandana the pirate wore over the lower half of his face.

He made it to the gates and took it upon himself to begin looking and listening for any signs of Jason. He wasn't questioned or looked at funny so Noah assumed his cover was still in place. Plus, the pirates around him weren't the brightest of people.

He found himself in the warehouse directly across from the entrance. The stands of coke were lined beside the building neatly and promised tons of money to the seller. It appeared to be pure and expensive. After pretending to observe the supplies he made his way along the building until he reached the couches. Thankfully everyone had vacated the surrounding area to work, so

Hell. It couldn't be that easy. Stripping down the area surrounding him with his eyes, he made sure he didn't have any obvious company. The closer he got to Jason, he learned that the man was lying on his back and clearly passed out. Noah crouched next to him and roughly shook the taller man's shoulder through the bars.

“Jason, hey.” He whispered. He got no reply back. Noah continued this, getting rougher each time and finally got a slight reply out of Jason: a groan.

Jason's eyes fluttered open, straining to stay so. Another groan escaped his slightly open lips. “Yeah.” He nearly whispered before his eyes closed again.

“God dammit.” Noah sighed. “Jason! Wake up, man.” He had to have gotten drugged. He was showing all the signs.

Again, Jason's eyes opened and tried to focus on the man towered over him. “Who’re you?” He questioned groggily.

“It's Noah. What do you want me to do? You're in a fucking cage, man.”

Jason rolled and leaned up on an elbow, unsteady. “Shit,” he groaned, swaying a bit. “I-I don't fucking know. You need to get those people home.”

“Really? That's your biggest concern right now? I'm sorry Jason, but fuck them, we need to get you out of here.”

“Noah, I don't think you know how many times I've done this. I can get out.” Jason sighed, he looked like shit. “Quit being a selfish prick and help them.” Now he looked queasy, eyes glazed over attempting to meet Noah's eye.

Noah was shocked if he was telling the truth and his stare bore down into Jason's own glassy one. “Are you sure, man? Anything could happen you know.”

Attempting to sit up, he pushed himself into a half sitting position, resting more on his arms. Jason felt absolutely sick, he felt like he was going to hurl. Again. “God Noah, yes. I'm fine.” He dry heaved lightly and hurriedly jerked his head to the side with the thought of throwing up.

After the sickness partially left but the dizziness remained, Jason leaned himself against the bars. “Go to Alexi. He can give you connections, you’ll need them.”

“What're they going to do to you though? Are you–“

“ _Noah_.” He said with a firm but breathy tone. “Shut the hell up, please. Save those fucking people and don't come back until you've made some progress. Stop asking so many questions, it's time to be a big boy.”

“That's a pretty big task to give me, Jas. I'm not ready for this shit!” He whisper-yelled.

“Psh, bullshit. It doesn't seem like you're ready for anything.” Jason scoffed with a light smile. “You're gonna get caught if you stay here any longer. Get going.”

The large pirate known as Jackson began making his way towards them. It piqued both their concerns. The guy was bigger than the both of them and he turned towards Noah and Jason with a scowl. A second pirate joined him then, smaller and thinner.

“Hey!” One yelled. “What do you think you're doing talking to the prisoner?”

“Shit.” Noah breathed and stood to face them. “Just seeing if he's alive, y’know?”

“No, I don't think I do.” Jackson replied back, obviously suspicious and sensing his bullshit.

Jason visibly shook his head, he knew this wasn't going to go well. Then the larger pirate spoke up. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's Jason Brody two-point-o.”

The other pirate took a moment to give his partner a confused look. “You talking about Noah?”

“Yeah, you dumb ass.” He raised his assault rifle and aimed it directly at Noah and Noah split. There wasn't much to hide behind except a few stray boxes in this particularly empty area around him. Bullets flew, ricocheting off one of the bars of Jason's cage, causing him to lately flinch.

Noah didn't even try to fight. He had to get out. Since the pirates already started a firefight everyone else was alerted. His legs went into overdrive and all he could think was ‘serpentine’ as a few other pirates shot off their guns. One particular pirate saw him running for the open front gate and made an effort to close it before he could reach it.

It didn't seem a problem to Noah who, when reaching the gate, went right foot first and bounded over it. Using muscled arms to hoist himself the rest of the way over, he continued into a sprint heading towards the shore. Noah continued this way as pirates screamed in alert behind him. Vaas in particular had no idea what was happening and made his way out of a cement building near the entrance in a jog to the front of the camp.

Vaas gazed around. “What the fuck is happening?” He asked no one in particular as he saw a few of his men sprinting out the front gate. Faint shouts of ‘Get him!’ and ‘He's running!’ reached Vaas’ ears. “I swear to god, if that's Brody–“ He began, absolutely pissed.

A pirate dashed past him. “It's Noah, Boss!”

The screech of another pirate sounded outside of the camp. “He hit the water!”

Vaas stayed in place. “You're not gonna catch him! Let him go!” He told them realistically. “Get a sniper on him!” He yelled as a last ditch attempt to take Noah down.

Vaas began walking to the cage that held Jason, abandoning the task to his pirates. He sauntered over to the cage gate and was met with a sickly looking Jason. A chuckle bubbled past his lips. “You feeling alright, white boy?” He asked mockingly. Vaas opened the cage door swiftly, causing Jason to slump back and hit his head on the grass below with a concerning _thunk_. “Ouch! Damn Jason, watch what you're doing!” He exclaimed with an amused expression.

Jason could only wince, squinting up at Vaas in pain. Jason panted once, twice, attempting to avoid dry heaving again. His chest rose and fell, green eyes traveled down from Jason's panting mouth to the sticky, sweat damp shirt on his chest, down flat abs, and finally back to Jason's own baby blues. Jason flexed his hands and clenched his jaw under the uncomfortable stare before Vaas spoke up. Jason could tell that something caught his eye as they raked down his body, but he wasn't sure exactly what.

“Jason, who the fuck was that, huh? I was just going to keep you out here, so you could admire the beautiful scenery and shit–but fuck–it doesn't seem like such a good idea now. And to think I was going to trust you.” He said with a shake of his head. The next thing Jason realized was the boot that connected to his head. Darkness enveloped him, and just like that, he blacked out from the soccer kick to Jason's temple. Unsure of his fate once again, he let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! I really do appreciate all of the comments and feedback! I live for it! It gets me going! Haha but thank you all again!


	9. Martyrdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexi gives Noah some much needed help. Afterwards Noah makes the decision of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also call this chapter, Chapter: Procrastination. I know, I'm the physical manifestation of a trashcan for not getting this chapter out earlier. But this chapter is centered around our boy Noah and his quest to get those nice innocent people back home!  
> Please enjoy and have a good one! I really do appreciate all of the comments!!

In the states, what Jason expected to happen sooner or later was beginning to happen. It began with Riley. It's been around 4-6 days since he's spoken to Jason. Which was exactly the amount of time Jason's been gone. Of course Riley was worried. As of late, since returning from the island, Riley finds himself worried about Jason a whole lot more than he should be. He viewed Jason as a hero when he saved them time and time again.

Riley had finally gotten his pilots license, but it was completely different from when Jason had forced him to shakily fly a helicopter while Jason shattered the bones of pirates and painted the ground with their blood and organs as he slaughtered them. It was insane that those were the only thoughts going through his head when he was flying a real plane.

Sure, Riley felt kind of like a badass after it. He thought that maybe that was what Grant felt when he was deployed in active duty. All Riley knew was that, at that moment, he was proud to be like Grant, proud that Jason was like grant. Then when he was able to think more about it, he realized what was so /wrong/ with that. Grant was defending his country honorably, supposedly defending the U.S. against ‘bad people’. Yeah Jason saved his friends and family but Riley could tell Jason throughly enjoyed the carnage. Grant talked about how much he hated it, how you had to have a strong mind to get used to it, not numb to it.

He could tell Jason was slinking around those crossroads in between. So, like the good brother Riley is, he constantly checked up on Jason. He hated treating him like some child, but when you're a six foot tall male, strong mentally and physically, with a new thing for pillaging whole islands in the Caribbean full of drugs and modern day pirates, you learn to watch closely and carefully.

Riley wasn't scared. He refused to be. Unlike Liza who’d grown a little wary of Jason throughout the time on the island. At that time she still wanted him but she knew he didn't want her; he chose the island, not her. What Riley didn't know was that, once again, Jason had chose the island and not them.

When Riley attempted a call to Jason's phone it rung and rung with no answer, which wasn't uncommon for Jason nowadays. Each and every time Jason didn't answer his phone, Riley would call it once every hour or two until he answered. If by the end of the day Jason didn't answer he'd take a complementary stop by his home. Today wasn't one of those days though. He sadly didn't have the time.

His tight schedule still didn't stifle his worry. So on his way home he whipped his phone out and dialed Liza. The tone rung twice before answering. A cheerful, “Hello.” Sparked a smile to spread across his face.

He watched the road ahead of him and sat his phone in the cup holder, transferring the call to the Bluetooth speakers in his car. “Hey Liza, what's up?”

“Nothing much. Is something wrong?” She asked a bit of concern laced into her voice but otherwise unchanged and cheery.

“Yeah, I just couldn't get a hold of Jason. Have you heard from him?”

“Haha,” he laughed wearily. “yeah, about five days ago. So almost a week I guess. Have you called your mom?”

“Damn, no, not yet. Well, I mean, that's not really that long ago considering he's been able to ignore us for two and a half weeks before.”

“Oh yeah!” She said bitterly. “There's the silver lining. At least it's not three weeks, you're right.”

“Come on, Liza.” He sighed pleadingly. “Give him a break. You know he's gotten better. He's practically fine now!”

“Yes, I know. I'm just tired, Riley.”

“Yeah, its fine Liza. I’ll talk to you later alright? I'm going to call a few of the others.”

“Kay, talk to you later Riley.”

Riley hung up, scrolling through his contacts again and passed Keith's number. He knew Keith and Jason had some deep conversations. Keith often _went_ to Jason to talk when he felt he really needed to. Riley supposes it's because Jason saw him at literal rock bottom. Keith didn't tell Riley much besides that, that was the lowest he ever was and the lowest he’ll ever get.

Riley pressed the call button and a low groan picked up on the other end. Riley laughed a bit, “Yo, Keith. Can I ask you something?”

Keith groaned again. “What's it about?”

“Jay. I haven't been able to get a hold of him for like five days or something. Have you talked to him?”

“Hm,” Came a thoughtful noise of acknowledgement. “Nah.”

“Well shit. Has he told you anything recently? Is he in a mood or…” Riley trailed off.

“Not really. At least I don't think so. He vaguely hinted to me last week that the island was on his mind.” Riley almost heard the shudder in Keith's voice at mention of the island. “Maybe he just needs some alone time, I don't know.”

“Yeah but it's been a week–“

“And? You know how Jason gets sometimes, man. Just let him cool himself down for a bit and I’ll do my part to get a hold of him.” He said softer. “Don't worry about it Riley, he's fine.”

His clammy fingers gripped the steering wheel too tight, he tried to will the tension in his shoulders away at Keith's words: _Don't worry about it Riley, he's fine_. He really hoped so, Riley likes to make sure Jason's mentally and physically as intact as he can get him. He can't stand to lose another brother.

“Alright, thanks Keith. Have a good one.” He hung the phone up. It’ll be fine. He’ll give him his space. It’ll be fine, he repeated to himself.

  
Noah wasn't the quickest guy in the world, but he felt like an Olympic gold medalist as he ditched the pirate camp. Diving into clear, shallow waters he used every weary muscle in his body to attempt to dodge the slowing bullets that pierced the waters surface. They looked like jets, falling into the water to a halt. Only a few grazed him and weren't even close enough to be called deadly.

It was when he emerged from the water did things get messy. A bullet went straight through his right forearm. Thankfully missing the bone by a hair, but gravely injuring him enough to make him stumble. The second billet grazed into the swell of his shoulder, tearing the muscle. It ripped a small chunk out of Noah's shoulder and if he weren’t running for his life, he might have panicked. Well, more than he already was.

He had a million thoughts shifting through his brain at lightening speed as he sprinted past jungle plants and making it into the thicker parts of Rooks jungle. Only then did he stop to take a breath even though he knew he pirates were still in his tail. _How am I going to get Jason out? How am I going to save those people? How am I going to do anything without Jason? Why did Jason leave me with the task of helping others?_  Especially on this island, it was everyone for themselves. Then his mind drifted to how he even got in this far; it was because Jason took it upon himself to help Noah of all people.

 _God, I'm a dick._ He internally scolded himself. His only option was to do exactly what Jason told him to do. Again. He doesn't like being anyone's bitch, but if it helped him get home he'd hop on it and do anything possible to make sure that it happened. Right now was one of those times. After all, Jason knows best. He's been on this island multiple times and probably knows it like the back of his hand. He's going to save those people and get Jason out no matter what the costs.

So, with the new self revelation, Noah jogged through the brush of the jungle. He had to shoot a few more stragglers that creeped up his back but it was no big deal. Automatically, Noah knew if he was going to get anything done he needed more firepower. An assault rifle with a few skimpy rounds weren't going to protect him forever.

Once he finally hit another dirt road he almost praised the gods at the sight of a rusted, black quad bike. _More like a mini four wheeler._ He thought, striding up to the bike and starting the ignition. The memory of breaking his arm on a four wheeler when he was thirteen flashed through his mind. Then he thought about how he wanted to be home; home was the only thing he cared about now.

Kicking up dirt, he zoomed off towards Tequila Sunrise. Once he arrived, he packed up. He was going to take as many guns, ammo, and as many explosives he could carry. He equipped himself with a long machete, multiple throwing knives, and two guns: one powerful ass assault rifle and an smh Jason called the “Shredder” once. He had his own small pack, a drawstring backpack he'd found at a camp him and Jason had been through. He put a few grenades and a safe amount of ammo.

A pang of pain reminded him of his throbbing and bleeding shoulder. _The things adrenaline can do, huh?_  He laughed to himself, got the same bottle of whiskey Jason complained about wasting on his stomach, and poured it into the deep wound on the muscle of his shoulder. Then the cut on his forearm, which wasn't as bad as his shoulder, but still made him feel a bit queasy.

He didn't even know what he was going to do about the bullet hole in his shoulder. It was a surface wound but it was at least a half an inch deep, luckily missing his bone, and a little less than an inch wide. It fucking hurt, was all Noah knew. He couldn't stitch it so he just assumed he needed to stop the bleeding and let it air out. The white tank top he'd been wearing was damp and covered in blood, Noah gave himself another task to complete just to avoid looking down at himself.

The new task was to talk to Alexi. He knew he needed money to get anything out of him and thankfully he'd acquired a good sum of cash during his stay. Making his way back onto the quad bike and slid along the sketchy dirt roads to Badtown. It's like he had to do all of this shit _and then some_ , without Jason. It was definitely tiring.

It was only midday so the streets of Badtown where semi-quiet. Sure there was a few bustling people, but there weren't many prostitutes or drug dealers around yet. He went the same route he took with Jason, hoping the transaction would be just as easy. Or at least hoping for some compliance from Alexi.

Noah finally came across that rickety little gun stand again, but the man was no where to be seen. Willing to bring himself closer, he stood beside it, resting his hip on the edge of the counter and picking at the moldy wood. Event though the wait was grueling, it didn't take long before he heard the borderline manic laugh of the taller man.

Noah's eyes darted in the direction it came from, causing him to spin around. A smug smile spread across the others face and all Noah could find himself saying was a small and awkward. “Hey.”

The noise that could be called a greeting left Noah's lips and only made Alexi laugh harder. Hard enough to where he bent over at the hip and needed to support himself on the wooden desk. Once he gathered his bearings, he straightened himself up, but still wore that winning smile. The man's yellow eyes traveled across Noah's body, taking in the new weapons, wounds, and newfound exhaust in Noah's eyes. He finally spoke up, “Hey, killer!”

“Yeah, uh, I just need some help, alright?” Noah started but wasn't able to finish why.

“Did Jason's plan not go accordingly?” He asked, mock (or possibly real) concern laced into his features as he tilted his head.

“Nah, not really I guess. He told me to come to you. I'm willing to pay.”

“Haha! Well, I'm glad. I’ll indulge you, killer. Tell me what it is you need; free of charge.”

“This isn't some kind of trick, is it?” Noah asked cautiously. Obviously very weary of the statement.

“Trick?” Alexi said incredulously. As if it was the most insulting thing he'd ever been accused of. “No, no tricks. Brody is a good friend of mine, I'd hate to see him perish. You say he sent you to me; now tell me what it is he sent you with.”

Noah could feel and see the piercing sunset gaze looking right back at him. He pointedly allowed his eyes to stray away from Alexi’s own; remembering the trick he played on Jason. Alexi seems to notice the intentional avoidance of eye contact and a slow smirk spreads itself across plump lips. Like a predator, Alexi stalks closer to Noah, coming within a foot of the other man.

Noah, uncomfortably, backed up a step. If he hadn't taken the step back, their chests would be touching. Noah didn't see why Alexi had to play this game of dominance. It had him on edge, but he supposes it's because he'd never _really_  known Alexi like Jason did.

The hair on the back of Noah's neck stood as the other man towered over him. “So, Jason told you about my little talent.”

Noah bristled, “What? Were you gonna use it on me?”

Alexi let out a loud bark of laughter, cutting the tension that hung in the air. “Of course I was!” He stepped back, “There hasn't been a soul around me that I haven't tried using it on. Get used to it, Bloodhound!”

The taller man brushed shoulders as he circled around Noah and met him behind the wooden counter. Once there he looked at Noah expectantly. Noah exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. “I just need connections to Bangkok. I have a group of people we rescued, Jason's making me rescue them. He's kind of guilt tripping me into doing it honestly. He's making me feel like an ass.”

Shrugging with a smile, Alexi chuckled. “Yes, I can see him doing that.” He stared into the blue of the sky; contemplating his offer. “I suppose I could give you a connection. Shouldn't take too long at all to get those good people back in their warm little beds at home.”

“What? Really? Just like that, no catch?”

“Yep, no catch. The way I see it; Jason's suffering is enough payment for me. Not that I like to see him suffer, but it's the least I can do to help an old friend.” He outstretched a hand, to shake Noah's, “So what do you say, Killer? I get you connections and you save those people. And maybe a certain Jason Brody as well?”

Noah clapped their hands together, wondering exactly what he'd gotten himself into. “Yeah, sure. Sounds like something I could do.” When really Noah was questioning every decision he's made within the past two months.

“I do not break my promises, Noah. I expect the same of you.”

“Got it; promise. So, where should I start?”

Alexi had picked a gun off of the shelf behind him and begun taking it apart. “What? You need me to chew your food for you too?” He mocked.

“ _No_ ,” Noah sighed, already getting frustrated. “I just–“

Alexi’s booming voice overpowered his own. “Hold it, killer!” He yelled with a bright smile on his face. “Don't get defensive on me! I was kidding!” His voice lowered but the smile remained. “You’ll need to go to a man named Joey. Just warning you, you’ll probably have to beat the shit out of him; he's a tough cookie, that one. He’ll definitely say he has no idea what you're talking about, but it should take just a few hits.” He puffed out a laugh at the end and continued oiling his gun.

“So that's it? What will that do? Is he gonna give me information or something?”

“Mm, maybe.” He shrugged. “Just give me ring on that walkie of yours and I’ll see what's next depending on the information he gives.”

“Aight, where is he?”

“A little shack outside of uhh—,” Alexi, drifted off rubbing his chin, smearing dark oil all over it. “Not really sure actually.”

Noah sat there arguing for at least ten minutes about where to go, really he knew Alexi was fucking with him. But finally he bore fruit and gave him a set of coordinates. Noah instantly began following them. It didn't take much time before he arrived. It was just a small shack in the middle of the jungle. He honestly didn't feel like beating someone's ass right now but if it meant getting on with saving those people he'd do it.

With that, he knocked on the door. It took about ten knocks before anyone answered. It was just some native guy, not tall, not bulky, just a regular looking guy native of the island.

The guy looked to Noah. “What do you want?” He asked rudely, his accent thick.

Noah got straight to the point. “You got connections to get me off this island, right? Don't lie to me, it's in your best interest not to.”

“The fuck? What're you talking about asshole?”

“Bangkok. I need to get me and a group of people to Bangkok. Tell me how to do it and where to go.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, dickhead!”

Noah's fist shot up into the other man's and he started whaling on him. Stopping every so often to ask what he was supposed to do. But after a while he continued to get no answer, so he stepped outside, dragging the other man with him. He took out his radio and phoned Alexi. Who answered with a bright, “Hello!”

“Yeah, hey Alexi, it's Noah. This guy keeps sayin’ he doesn't know shit about anything I've said to him. What do I do?”

Static reached Noah's ears and the booming laughter that came next grated on his nerves. “He's useless. I just needed some stuff handled, thanks.”

Noah was absolutely furious. “So you just made me go beat his ass for no reason? What the fuck Alexi?”

“Well, not for _no_  reason; for _my_  reasons. Now go get those people, Killer! Bring them to me, I can get them out of here and YOU to Jason in no time. Tell that guy Alexi sent you.” He added mindfully.

He didn't reply back. Of course Alexi would do something like that. Noah went over to the guy he beat the shit out of and tried helping him up, but only got a fist to the mouth in the first place.

“Get the hell off me!”

“Look,” Noah says firmly to get his attention, completely ignoring the punch. “Alexi sent me, I didn't know you weren't a part of this.”

“Fuck Alexi! If you fuck with him, you should know.”

“Kay, well, if it means anything I'm sorry. Here,” Noah handed him a health package and a shot Jason had made for him. “I'm sorry.”

The man took the supplies. “You're not forgiven. Now, fuck off.”

Noah sighed but began heading the other direction. Now to go get those people. He really didn't feel like driving all he way across the damn island, but he had to do what had to be done. So the drive there was horrible, hot, and humid. It took a long damn time and It made him sweaty and pissed off. Along the journey he had to kill at least 30 pirates and it was getting tiring. Especially because he had no one to entertain him. The process of going to point A to point B was more grueling than usual.

When he arrived at that white house on the hill, Noah had forgotten whose it was, a doctor he thinks. He began trying to find that cave again; remembers Jason taking a path to it. It took him a long ten minutes to find it and Noah scolded himself for not being able to find it sooner. He stepped in and surprisingly enough, it looked like everyone was there.

Everyone perked up at the sight of him, they began rushing forward. “We’re gettin’ out of here people.” Noah said proudly and smirked. “I might have a one way ticket the fuck off this island for every one of you. How’s that sound?”

The murmurs of the crowd in front of him excited him, they were all excited. Or skeptical AND excited. Noah ushered them out and directed them to the same truck that him and Jason brought them there in. He filed them all into the back once again, hoping it'd have to be the last time.

He drove to Badtown, answering questions shouted out to him every once in a while. Questions like _Are you sure you know what you're doing?_  which he promptly answered _no_ to just to scare the young arrogant man who'd asked. Others praised him and thanked him, it was unusual, but he didn't question it too much.

At Badtown once again, noah popped his head into the back. “Alright everyone, _don't move_ and don't make a _sound_. There's pirates everywhere here or people that have connections with the pirates. Put that sheet over all of you and if anyone peeks inside try not to give away that I have about thirteen stowaways in the back of my truck okay? Good? Good.” He answered his own question and didn't wait for any of them to say anything else before he jumped out and jogged back to Alexi.

Once there he slammed his hands on the desk enthusiastically. “Okay Alexi, lets get this shit going!” He said with an excited smile.

“Excited are we?” Alexi laughed. “Well thankfully for you it's going to be easier than you expected; unless you fuck something up that is.”  
  
“Good. What do I have to do?”

“First you need to get them to the east shore. Pretty sure that's the way Jason came back.” He began walking with Noah back to the truck. Noah glanced back towards him, there was about five weapons strapped to him.

“Damn.” Noah laughs. “You're coming with?”

“Only to make sure you don't fuck something up, killer.” They walked to the truck and Alexi jumped into the passenger seat after Noah. “You’d better gas it.”

And gas it he did. The truck skirted around the lush jungle before arriving behind a large mining plant. The sun gave way and finally gifted them with the obscurity of darkness. The moon was above them and a starless sky greeted them with the promise of rain. Noah scrunched his face up, “Why the hell are we here Alexi?”

“You have to go in there and get something.” He says as if it was blatantly obvious.

This causes Noah to scrunched his face up even further. “What? Why?”

Alexi raised a brow at him, then glanced into the mine. “You're face might stick like that if you keep it up.” The mooned bounced off Alexi’s irises in an ethereal kind of way that made Noah uneasy and avert his eyes. “You have to go get a key.”

Noah's face fell. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“If I were kidding I would've been laughing by now, don't you think? Now get in there killer! You'd best hurry too, if you ever want to get Jason out and these people home.”

Noah sighed and picked his gun up off of the floorboards of the small backseat. He exited the truck and began sneaking off to the side with a mock solute to the other man. The leaves brushed his naked arms, leaving them itchy and Noah more fidgety than normal. He snaps the guard guarding the entrance of the ominous mine. A throwing knife found its way into the man's partner a meter next to him; not a single sound was made.

Noah wills himself to be as quiet as a church mouse as the hard souls of his shoes cross loose gravel and rocks inside the mining cavity. He brings his radio to his mouth, “Do you have any idea where it might be? On a person? In something? I need info Alexi, I'm just going in blind.”

His radio crackled to life, “I'm sure there's lights in there, you can see just fine.” Alexi jokes, not helping Noah's current situation. “Just kidding killer! I'm sure you got mad for a second there haha. The keys on the captain of the mine, there's two of them, so you’d be safe to check both.”

“Kay, thanks.” Noah practically groans, already frustrated by the other man.

So Noah snuck through the mine, silently killing as many pirates as he could get his hands on. He was turning a particularly dark corner that led into a large, hollow, cave. There were several pirates there, one of them notably a captain judging by his clothes. He crouched low as he could on the uneven terrain, stepping over some large rocks and slipping on the minuscule pebbles.

As his left foot went forward onto uneven ground, his shoe caught on the edge of a rock, effectively tripping him to stumble forwards in an attempt to not bust his ass. But when those few steps were taken his right foot stepped onto something that made a clicking noise like a mouse trap. Within that second a thousand things went through his mind: was it a mine? But his answer was shortly given to him when the click followed by pain tearing its way into his lower calf. It felt as if a shark had sunk its jaws into the meat of his leg and gave him a good shake. Well, he wasn't far off, when he looked to his calf a bear trap was secured around it.

Noah knelt and clutched at it, face scrunched up in the most unimaginable pain he's probably felt in a long time. He'd rather get shot than go through this right now. He gave a barely audible whimper and sighed out a breath crippling with tension to not scream at the top of his lungs.

He didn't know what to _do_. The knee of his pants dirty in the dust of the ground below as he kneels contemplating whether or not his leg was broken. The metal clamped around him was black and heavy, thick too; impossible to break. He was on the verge of crying if he was honest. _Fuck_  he groans internally, growling at the hot flash of pain as he shifted his weight. He wrapped fingers around the sharp, jagged edges that dug into his leg and inhaled, preparing to try and pull it open.

Once he began to pull he could feel it come loose just a fraction of an inch but cursed himself to hell when his sweaty grip cause it to snap back onto his upper ankle. “Oh _fuck me_.” He growled again in a whisper. His mind reverting back to the memory of Jason telling of the time _he_  got caught in a bear trap. He couldn't remember for the life of him how Jason got out, he never told him that.

So he lifted the radio back up to his mouth, sweat dripping down his body and blood quickly pooling on the dirt. “Alexi, oh god man, I–“ he hissed, then growled in pain. “I got my fucking leg caught in a bear trap. Holy _fuck_ , what do I do?”

“Uh oh.” Was all Alexi gave him and Noah decided that he was going to punch him in the face when he got back to the truck. “You need to pry it open, killer. Use those big muscles of yours, there's no other way. Unless you wanna call one of the soldiers over to help you.” Alexi chuckled at the last part, but besides that he was deadly serious.

Noah cried out into the narrow cave hallway he was in and pressed his thumb to the button again. “There no other way? Oh god, I don't know if I can't do this.”

“Well, Jason's not there to help you, so act your age and do it yourself.” Alexi almost snapped. Noah wasn't overly emotionally sensitive but right now he'd definitely prefer Jason at his side over Alexi. “If you don't do it quick, then you might not ever see him again anyway. Get to it, killer.”

“Ugh– fuck you, Alexi. I’ll try.” He said into the radio before sticking it back to his belt.

He gazed back down to the offended area, blood filled his shoe and turned the sand under it red. He was already feeling light headed, he had to do something before he fucking passed out and died. Which Noah didn't hold above himself to do.

He inhaled, exhaled, and inhaled again. He shook out his arms and finally deemed himself ready to try again. Calloused fingers wrapped around the metal once again, the material cut into him as he began to pull it apart. He watched as the zigzag edges slipped out of his leg, leaving bloody gashes and deep wounds that’ll need to be stitched later. Carefully and dutifully, he pried the device off his leg more successful than he was last time he attempted it.

Noah's arms burned as the muscles worked overtime to keep from tiring out at the strenuous task. Noah breathed in and out quickly like a startled rabbit and pried it further off. Finally, it was open enough to slip his boot through and he fell onto his ass in the process of ripping it out as fast as humanly possible. Then there was a whole new wave of pain that throbbed through him and a new flow of blood seeped through his pants. He reached into one of the multiple pockets of his cargo pants and got medical wraps and began a too tight wrap on his leg. Making sure to stint the blood flow and prevent himself from passing out.

Noah sighed and tears almost welled into his eyes and he leaned against the mine wall, thanking whatever god that was there that no one had caught him. He'd have to kill everyone quick and efficiently now. He couldn't crouch, he could barely walk so he'd have to go for spray, pray, and cover approach.

Lifting himself off of the wall he limped forward, finally concluding that his leg was thankfully not broken and stood behind the entrance to the hollow room. He plucked two grenades and a smoke bomb off his belt, ready to fling them strategically into the grouped men. With his teeth he allowed the grenades to become live and cook as he threw the smoke bomb and then let the other two fly into the larger groups.

Screams sounded through the cave so loud Noah thought a cave-in would be possible. He waited for the cloud to disperse and shot down any remaining people in his way. Limping over to the captain and rejoiced at the sight of the key Alexi told him to retrieve on the floor next to the captain. He snatched it up and began making his way out. It took a good thirty minutes just to get out with his injured leg and almost decided to just hop on one foot the whole way out.

When his eyes laid back onto the truck, they closed in an intense feeling of relief. He opened the door and rested his arms on the seat of the car, gazing tiredly to Alexi. “I don't think I can drive, man.” He sighed out.

Alexi noticed the glazed look in the other man's eyes and the paleness of his complex only made more obvious by the sickly white light of the moon above. The taller man got out of his side of the vehicle and wrapped an arm around Noah’s waist, helping him to the other side of the truck. Alexi’s skilled fingers began unwrapping the gauze that were already beginning to stick painfully to his open wounds.

Noah groaned and sighed at the tugs on his sensitive flesh but allowed the man to do his magic. He slipped Noah's boot off, carelessly throwing it onto the floorboards of the front seat and threw his sock with it.

Rolling up his pant leg up to his knee Alexi whistled. “That's nasty, friend.” He said as if he was amazed by it. “Two more inches in on either side and it could've cut your foot off.”

“Okay–,” Noah moaned, “I don't want to hear about that right now. I already feel like I'm gonna be sick.” He said in a huff of breath.

“You’ll be okay, killer, don't get your panties in a twist.” He laughed, attempting to lighten up Noah's mood.

The yellow eyed man went searching through a bag he'd taken with them. Pulling out a shot, more gauze, and some type of liquid in a water bottle that looked like it had leaf remnants in it. Noah was revolted at the sight of his wounded let and the shot that pierced into the muscle of his calf. The clear, leafy liquid was thicker than water, probably the consistency of hand sanitizer and just the thought of hand sanitizer burning his wound made Noah cringe, but Alexi carefully spread it along the wounds and handed the bottle to Noah and ordered him to drink some of it.

Noah had a difficult time doing so because of the consistency and gagged multiple times before actually completing the task by that time his leg was fully wrapped and Alexi was climbing into the drivers seat.

A borderline crazy laugh escapes Alexis full lips and he's wearing one of his infamous smiles, all teeth. “It's time to get these people home!” He calls out in unhinged excitement.

They drove through the night to a remote little shack and a larger patrol boat tied to the docs on the southern most part of the north island. The sky was lightening up to a deep blue, the moment just before the sun peaks over the horizon.

Alexi and Noah jumped out and another man clad in red saw them, he began making his way towards them. “Hey fellas.” He says close to emotionless.

Alexi nods to the man and looks to Noah. “Go get the people.” Noah obediently turns on his heel to do so as Alexi starts a conversation with the random man.

The people, some so excited and jittery they couldn't sit still while others were sick with nervousness. Other just didn't trust _anything_ , suspicious of everything and everyone around them. Noah watches them carry out heir conversation. About where the people are destined to go and how to get them there, the man nods as if he's already aware of the circumstances. Their talk comes to a conclusion as Alexi laughs and claps the guy on the should and spins around to meet the group.

“Alright, everyone!” He starts, getting their attention. “This is Manny, he's taking your lucky asses home! Well, close enough to home anyway. He’ll be taking you to Bangkok. There, you will buy a ticket to wherever the hell you live. Bam! You're home.” His smiled soothed a few of the people but put the others on edge. “If this guy tries anything and you have to kill him, just know you have to head north-west to get to Bangkok. I would prefer you don't kill him though, since none of you look like captain material, no offense. Let's load up!”

They shuffled onto the boat and Noah stood at the docs, eyes squinted by the sun as he gazed out into the ocean, his mind racing through too many thoughts at once. Alexi sidled up beside him and mumbled a low, “Hey, killer.” Noah nodded back in reply but Alexi continued. “You going with?”

That was the question. Was he? Yes, he'd been wanting to go home since he got kidnapped and taken to this god forsaken island. The weeks hadn't been kind to him. This whole process started a month ago and he just wanted to go _home_. Home, where his family was. His sisters and mother that care so much for him. He'd give the world, if it meant seeing them again. His mother’s soft green eyes, that were always so affectionate. Took care of him forever and always when his father was never there.

His only brother was in Mexico, but he considers that his home too. He wanted to lounge back in his home, get a girlfriend or something. Sit on the coach with his dog, Ringo; a Great Dane, pitbull Mix. Noah wanted to live a normal fucking life again. Misses his friends that are still so close to his heart, and the people who've had his back for years. He loves them all, _misses_  them all so much.

Then his mind reverts to the almost dull, tired blue eyes of Jason. Lying in that cage, just like a caged animal. Remembers the excitement and terror that coursed through him at recognizing exactly _who_ it was when he killed the pirates at the car crash. He freed him; saved him. After being tortured and hurt, the strike of being kidnapped from home still fresh and traumatic, Jason found him and treated him as an equal. Helped him, when Noah knew he saw the reluctance in his bright, sky blue eyes at his request of help.

All Noah was to Jason was another burden, another responsibility; especially after finding out Jason's own torturer was still alive and well. The island Jason toiled so hard to free, his friends he bled for to be free; it was all starting over again for him.

Noah saw Jason as a savior, just as many others did. If Noah was _anything_ , it was _loyal_. He'd stay, for Jason; to help Jason. He wanted to assist in lifting the burden of guilt off his shoulders and the never ending fatigue he knew Jason felt in his current situation. He'd give back; he'd free Jason just as he did Noah. He'd help him liberate this island again. They'd take _Jason's_ island back, then maybe then Noah would be able to head home again and maybe then, Jason would be able to rest.

At that moment, Alexi saw the storm raging inside Noah's mind. Lighting strikes tipping off fires in his thoughts. A genuine smile crossed his features, and then he _saw_. The undying devotion Noah held for his friend, he could see the desire to stay. He watched as ice and fire met and the decision to stay was secured by chains in Noah's mind.

The sun glared off of the ship and reflected onto Noah's handsome face, he tilted his head and nodded to himself, then to Alexi. “I'm getting Jason out, Alexi. And we're gonna take Vaas down, once and for all.”

The sheer determination that held itself within Noah showed upon his face but mostly in the fire of those hazel eyes. Alexi’s smile got wider, proud fondness overcame him. “Then go get ‘em, killer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yeah, I got FC5 a few weeks back and I was smitten. No worries Jason and Vaas are still goin strong!! 


	10. Heads or Tails?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's coming in hot to save Jason with a new fury to be rivaled with. Jason at a crossroads again and there's too many roads to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on "Longing Began With A Dream" Noah's a soft boy badass and Jason's contemplating his life decisions (like always)!
> 
> Hey fuckers (in the nicest way possible, I'm just really pumped I got this chapter out) I did it again. I found the time and conjured the energy to grind this chapter out. I appreciate every one of you who have been reading since the beginning and those of you younger guys rolling up in this B since the new release of the PS4 FC3. Welcome!
> 
> Now please, go ahead! Enjoy! More "spoiler" notes at the bottom (don't read 'em unless you've read the whole chapter silly). 
> 
> P.S.- I fucked up. I went from past tense to present like midway through. There will be updates fixing this. This is required because of the surprise I have planned so yep, don't mind that.

Noah was ready. Never had he been so mentally and physically prepared for something ever in his life like this. Here he stood, the hill by the palm tree Jason and himself first stalked the Pirate King. It was midday, Noah had nothing to hide; he was going to get Jason out in one piece and repay him for everything he's done in such a short span of time for him.

Noah couldn't even express the gratitude he held for Jason; he had known him for only a little while but it already seemed like he was the only friend he'd ever be willing to have for the rest of his life. Jason helped him realize and see the reality of what this world carried, what burdens Jason had carried at liberating this island the first time. All of the sacrifices he made were astonishing and he knows Jason will never be the same, just as Noah.

The prestige Noah held Jason at was legendary, he'd get him back at all costs. He swallowed his bitterness at saving his own ass and was attempting to put others before himself; like he used to. Those thoughts drifted through him honestly the last day or so. Saving the people was a process and it took all his strength to come back for Jason.

He could have left. He could have gotten on that boat and never looked back but he didn't. Concluding his decision, Noah slithered down the hill, went under the bridge, and made his way in. He cautiously stalked around the outskirts of the camp, picking off any strays, then moved inside one of the buildings.

The wound from the bear trap cut deep and didn't make his life much easier. He was still limping expectantly bad and just wasn't at his best. And Noah felt that if he wanted to do something he needed to be 100. Right now he only felt about 70.

If you had walked into the camp, the warehouse directly in front, the one across the camp, was where Noah decided to start with. He cracked open the rusted sliding door and hid behind boxes and crates. There were about eight people total in the room; thankfully only five of them were pirates, the rest corpses. Most likely of innocent humans. Who knew? It wasn't Noah's concern any longer.

He swiftly rushed towards a taller male, covering his mouth with his hand and sinking a sterling machete through the muscle of his back and piercing his heart. The life quickly fled from his eyes; Noah refused to look. The only thing he knew to do was move on to the next: cutting his throat in two. Then the next: jackhammering the machete multiple times into his chest. The man after him: spinning his head just a little past his shoulder. The last pirate caught him in the act of making his partners head a spinning top and leaped into action. Noah had a few inches on him, but that meant nothing when staring down the barrel of a rifle.

Noah contemplated his next move. He brought a hand up hard against the barrel, shoving it to the side and lunged for the other man. Shots rang out through the empty, spacious warehouse. That was when Noah knew he was fucked.

Shaking his head in determination, his hands wrapped around the thick neck of the last pirate. Choking was too intimate and Noah quickly decided he hated it. So, removing a hand to grab his own pistol, he blew a bullet through the eye socket of the now lifeless man. His eye was a mess of bloody chunks and brain matter.

Even in this courageous ‘Capture and Save: Jason Brody’ mission he found himself not as strong as he thought he was. The knowing anxiety of pirates aware of what just happened had his blood pumping. He was sweating profusely and covered in his enemies blood, thin and coppery. He wanted to hurl, but kept it back with the sheer voice of sudden panic as he heard the sliding door slam open. He spun around, popped two pirates: one in the neck, the other in the head.

Now that everyone knew, Noah had to go on the defensive. He had already taken out about twenty five pirates without anyone noticing, which was a whole lot farther than he thought he'd get. Sheathing his pistol, he whipped out his rifle; the real bloodshed was about to happen. The pirates outside began filing in from different directions, attempting to box him in.

“God dammit! It's Noah!” A pirate screamed.

“No mercy! Vaas said to kill him, so kill him!”

Noah laughed, “Yeah, come kill me! Bet you can't.” He said childishly, unnerving the pirates around him.

He capped one after another, he'd killed at least fifteen before he was able to make his way out of the warehouse and find cover behind crates and buildings. They just kept coming! Did Jason do this too? He was hurting, and with no body armor, directly facing a heavy was suicide. Noah continued to struggle with the heavys, they almost mowed him down four times now. Of course Noah couldn't have gotten out completely unscathed, hasn't been in the pirate eliminating business long enough. He had a sniper round that had went completely through him, directly under his collar bone on his right side. It was absolutely excruciatingly painful and Noah was way too overwhelmed. Surprisingly enough, that was it though.

The speakers sounded up ahead with a loud obnoxious cough. “Hey,” said the voice of Vaas, as if he was starting a simple conversation. “I knooow that’s you Noah.” He sung. “I'm gonna have my men find the rustiest pair of scissors they can and I'm going to cut your tiny little nut sack off and mount it on my wall.” He said with a light snigger but then his tone got deathly deep and serious. “Get the fuck out of here, before you _die_.”

After hearing the announcement his anxiety definitely peaked. This was it, Vaas was sending in a whole other wave of pirates. He wasn't sure he'd make it out alive, but surely twenty pirates, five snipers, six heavys, and multiple rambunctious, knife wielding psychos later an announcement met his ears across the camp through the large speakers once again.

It was Vaas of course. “Alright, listen up everyone.” He spoke into the mic to his men. “Jump off his dick and get away from him. Do _not_ shoot unless I fucking say so.” He paused and inhaled a breath, “Noah.” He said to get his attention, oh Noah was definitely listening too. “Come up here, hermano. I wanna make a little deal with you. 'Cause I'm not going to let my men get slaughtered like pigs AND I hate the fact that we have ANOTHER Jason-fucking-Brody!”

The pirates stood down, questioning their boss’ orders. Noah heard the murmur of the men around him and he deemed it safe enough to come out of his cover. Noah's eyes drifted to the end of the camp and the people who awaited him there. His feet carried him closer and as he subtracted the meters between them. Then, his gaze found Jason, still in that god damn bamboo cage.

The man held behind bamboo bars sat leaning up against the back of the cage. One leg was outstretched, the other bent with an arm propped on it. He looked relaxed, or maybe just weathered. Noah had closed in at just ten feet away from Vaas but he hadn't given Vaas any attention yet. His eyes still looked towards Jason. Their eyes met, blue to hazel, and Jason only shook his head with a smirk.

It seemed like Jason could hardly believe Noah stormed into the camp, just as he did, and try his luck with Vaas. He was impressed but Jason never had a good feeling about these kinds of situations. If Jason was honest, he just wanted Noah to walk the fuck back out and run away; let Jason take care of his own mistakes. Maybe then Noah could save himself and get back to his family. Jason didn't want Noah to be like him.

Plus, it wasn't like he couldn't get out. Jason just needs some much needed rest. Between getting drugged again and his encounter with the Pirates at Tequila Sunrise he wasn't feeling like the best Jason Brody he knew he could be.

After they acknowledged each other, Noah looked to Vaas. Jason's eyes also went towards Vaas, he was standing there exactly how he was when Jason had walked in and asked to speak to him. Vaas had a sheen of sweat over him, his tank top was splattered and stained maroon with blood. Dry blood also speckled his arms, it was from the man he'd beaten literally to death earlier that day. Jason knew Vaas was already in one of those more violent moods and the fact that he was completely sober didn't help. When he _was_ on drugs, they have varying effects on Vaas, some made him mellow out, others made him a ruthless motherfucker.

He looked like a king standing there; head high, brows furrowed eyes slightly squinted in the harsh sunlight. Green eyes looked more vibrant with the yellow rays gleaming off of them, they looked harsh, expectant. His army all around him, awaiting any word. Jason knew Vaas could end it right there, signal for one of his men to shoot Noah straight through the skull, but Noah could do the same. Another thing Jason knew, was that Vaas wouldn't have called him up here if he didn't have some kind of plan and that fact alone scared him.

Noah tried his best not to seem too badly injured as he limped up to the pirate king. A stern expression set, he walked right up to him, only six feet, maximum, keeping them apart. Noah stood tall as well, it looked like a battle for dominance and Jason wanted so badly for Noah to win, but he wasn't sure how well that was going to go considering Noah's apparent injury.

As Noah looked onto Vaas’ still form, he allowed himself to stare the monster right in the eyes. The promotion of Noah's dominance making Vaas smirk. “So, you've made quite the name for yourself, huh? You're the new Snow White? Did Jason teach you?” Vaas comes closer. “Did Jason train you for this? Or were you just a fly stuck to his ass?”

Not replying Noah took another cautious step forward as well, almost coming toe to toe with the other man. “What deal did you want to make?” He grits.

“Oh,” Vaas breathed, a dangerous smile ghosted his face. “You want to get right to the good shit, don't you? It's simple really, we fight to the death.”

Noah only gazed back at him like he'd just seen one of the worlds greatest phenomenons. Hell no did Noah want to fight this asshole. He didn't even want to be within ten feet of him. It seemed Jason had that same thought because as Noah glanced to Jason he shook his head for Noah not go along with it.

"No, no, Jason. He's a big boy now, let him make his own decisions." Vaas chided.

"What if I want to. What're the rules?"

Vaas grinned. "We both fight in hand to hand combat until someone gives up or dies. OR–" Vaas says obnoxiously. "We both get one close combat weapon like a knife or some shit."

Vaas gived his most winning smile to Jason and Noah. “See? I can play by the rules when I want.” He teased.

Stepping forward Noah nodded. “I’ll do it. Let's go.”

Approving how the situation was going, Vaas nodded with the evilest of smirks Jason's ever seen on him. It worried the Brody brother and now he had no doubt that he should be fearing for Noah's health and wellbeing. The pirate king began retreating but not before holding up a hand signaling ‘One moment’. He makes his way to one of the sunset armored men and orders him to give him his machete. When the blade makes contact with Vaas’ hand and then is passed to Noah with a knowing smirk, it really solidified the fact that Vaas and Noah are about to Duke it out Mortal Combat style.

Vaas took a few much needed steps back. “Hold my dog Carlos. Don't want this to become an unfair fight, do we?” The pirates leaf green eyes shot to noah. “He'd fuck your world up all by himself, hermano. I'd love to see him rip your throat out with his teeth.”

Inhaling deeply to prepare for what is about to take place, Noah also backs up. “Let's just get this shit show on the road, asshole.”

“Oh, we've got a funny guy!” Vaas cackled, arms hard with muscle moved into a defensive position, waiting for the former pirate to make the first move. “You think you can fuck with me on my own fucking island, huh. Well, come at me motherfucker!”

The verbal bait Vaas throws to Noah works; he takes a few cautious steps forward, thrusting the machete diagonally, attempting to get a good few swipes in. Unfortunately for Noah, Vaas side steps just as easily. Coming to land a hard fist into the curve of his left cheekbone. Thankfully Noah doesn't feel anything break, but it sure as hell stings. It gets his adrenaline pumping, makes his mind cloudy with just one thought and one thought only: kill him; kill him for everything he's put Jason and himself through. It's only fair. Is it not?

This single thought drives the former pirate to overstep his boundaries even more. His eyes are a glazed over in a deadly concentration and his brows are closely knit together, he's pissed. Vaas sees this and finally realizes that this kid isn't fucking around. He wants his ass dead. Just like what he saw with Jason.

The fist that's enclosed around the shining machete squeezes tighter, the object threatening to slip with Noah’s sweaty grip as he comes in fast. Noah once again attempts to go in for the kill, this time not to cut but to stab.

Vaas still hasn't even unsheathed his own weapon, but the mohawked man is beginning to think differently, if the look in those eyes gives him anything to go by. Noah means business. So Vaas sprints into action, hopping back successfully once again. Noah begins to assume that it seems like his opponent is taking the more defensive position but Noah couldn't be more wrong about something in his entire life. After all, assuming makes an ass out of you and me, right?

The split second Vaas is recovering from the dodge he pulls, noah thinks it's safe to relax his spent muscles. That's exactly when Vaas hits him, hard and aggressive; Vaas in a nutshell. Noah thinks that for a second he's been stabbed in the stomach but it ends up being Vaas’ fist. The only thought that went through Noah’s mind is _God damn, this guy can hit hard._  If he kept getting hit by punches like that Noah would end up dead.

The uppercut to his sternum leaves him breathless. Vaas had to have broken or fractured something. Noah's lungs are burning, his ribs are absolutely aching from one single hit. He might just be in trouble. Then he looks up to see the killer in front of him.

This man, Vaas Montenegro, a fucking pirate drug lord, a murderer. This man, he's killed so many people's family members. Tortured numerous amounts of innocent people who had wives, children, husbands, shit–even pets, and he doesn't give one single fuck about any of it. Noah can see it in his eyes, Noah's just another motherfucker that seems to have a death wish. He even has the eyes of a killer. The vibrant green, flakes with shining yellow and dark brown in them. They look alive, like they've seen this same show over and over again.

Those eyes are the last thing Noah sees as he stumbles over his own feet to slump on the duty floor underneath him. A plume of smoke like dust fills the air, then the bark of smug laughter hits his ears. Vaas is standing above him just cackling, that shit face smirk plastered to the Pirates arrogant face. Sweat beads the man's forehead, broad shoulders square up to Noah and all he can do is try and catch his breath as Vaas drops down onto him.

The second Noah realizes that Vaas took a knee he braced himself. The punches started coming. The first one lands on his other cheekbone, a sickening crunch sounds between them. Whether or not it was Noah's face or Vaas’ hand it didn't matter. All that did matter is the fact that Noah is losing and he's losing _fast_.

Jason can only watch as the scene unfolds before him. Sits rigidly against the cage door as Vaas delivers these horrifyingly hard hits straight to Noah's face. _Good God._ Jason thinks as he literally hears Noah's face being beaten in. Not only hours before this, Jason watched Vaas beat a man to _death_. He beat the guy into a gurgling mess of flesh and blood. It's completely fucked and Jason doesn't want to think about Noah ending up like that, but unfortunately it's not looking promising when another crack sounds out.

Vaas’ knuckles are bleeding, or maybe that's just Noah's fucked up face. It still looks like Noah but the amount of blood is horrendous. Looks like he's gone skydiving face first without a parachute. Face all puffy and his left eye is definitely swollen shut. Jason sees Noah twitch, convinced he's on his way to dying but Vaas _feels_ something completely different.

The machete that is in Noah's right hand that Vaas had fleetingly made the mistake of forgetting about has forced its way into the thigh of his attacker. It enters quickly and comes out just as fast. The second stab ends up to the left of Vaas’ navel. Both wounds happen within a three second period, Noah doing as much damage as he possibly can.

Vaas seems stunted for a second, only just realizing the feeling of the machete leaving his leg and entering his abdomen. The Pirate King reacts fast, practiced, he's done this before it seems.

“Fuck!” Vaas growls like a savage animal and attempts to grip the wrist of the man who dealt the wound. “You cock sucker!” Silently hoping the main artery in his leg hadn't gotten cut in the process Vaas sets his weight fully onto Noah, unable to put much pressure on the wound.

Noah's weak but he attempts to fight the hold Vaas has on him, taking the Machete that had only made itself about halfway into the others abs is swiped out. Vaas curses and calls him shit he probably wouldn't repeat to anyone on this earth. Noah knows the grip on his wrist is strong but they're both covered in the slick of blood and sweat, so he forces it with both of his hands holding tight on the grip of the weapon. While Vaas’ left hand continues to keep the machete just a little more than a hair away from his own body, Vaas’ right hand goes searching for trouble.

It slaps around his own thigh before slipping open his own knife holster. Serrated along the top, curved, with a long, eight inch silvery blade. Sharp enough to cut paper with the lightest amount of pressure. The hunting knife that had just been pristinely clean finds itself soiled with the life of another man just trying to get off this god forsaken island and back to his home.

Said knife found it's way into Noah's chest cavity. Right in between two ribs, angled upwards closer to the heart, but Vaas already knew he didn't hit it judging by Noah's reaction. The man underneath him releases an otherworldly scream, deep in octave, wet, and hopeless. The fight for Noah's machete is at a loss when the shock of getting stabbed causes him to drop his arm to the dirt, fingers clenching the granules of sand as they slipped through his fingers, just like his life.

Noah's heart is still beating, his eyes are still open and gazing into Vaas’ own. They paint a horrifying picture. Vaas lifts his weight off Noah's stomach, he can breath easily now. Then their faces are inches apart and Vaas is there spitting into his face. There's a river of blood running down Noah's sides, pooling around them. Staining the dirt red like a fucked up snow angel. 

“See what happens when you FUCK with the king?” He growls venomously, slowly plucking out the hunting knife from his broken rib cage. “You actually thought you had a chance huh? Pedazo de mierda.”

Jason feels his heart sinking. Somewhere he wants to believe Noah will make it out alright. Yeah he’ll have a few cuts and a fucked up face but he’ll be alright enough to laugh this shit off when he'd gotten back to Texas wth his sisters. Jason wanted to get him back home. Now he fucking couldn't and of course it's all Vaas’ fucking fault. It's a shocking reality Jason didn't want to face. Watching Vaas do this to him and hearing those screams fuck him up. It's like losing another god damn brother all over again.

He almost can't watch anymore when he sees Vaas lean back again. The sneer on his face tells everyone that he isn't invincible. The pirate king gazed down to him then to Noah's own machete, throwing it a few feet away. “You know what the japs used to do when they fucked up?” He asks, pain laced into the gruffness of his accented voice. “What was it called? Uh–, oh yeah. It's called Seppuku. It's pretty badass if you ask me, hermano.”

Vaas adjusts his weight, grunting when he jostles his leg a bit too much. “They'd gut themselves, motherfucker! That takes some serious fucking balls! Then wait, it gets better, then after they did that, they'd have someone else cut their God damn head off. Like HOLY FUCK. Bunch of crazy fuckers if you ask me.”

“But don't worry you half bred fucking dog, I’ll give you a good time, I’ll ENTERTAIN you! Cause you're looking a bit bored if you ask me.” Then Vaas grips his hunting knife in two hands and raises it above his head.

Noah can hardly react, he's attempting to accept his death. He already knows it's coming, his only good eye leaves the sight of Vaas; knife raised, cocked and ready to strike like a snake. His eyes meet someone more important: Jason. He can see the emotions swirling within those ice blue eyes. Jason meets his gaze, goes impossibly wider as he's watching Vaas raise the knife higher.

Jason's voice stutters to life and he's struggling against the bars of his makeshift cage before he finds his voice and Jason's seeing red. “VAAS! You fucking WON! Let him go! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE, YOU MONSTER!”

Vaas’ eyes burn holes into the former pirates. Hearing Jason's cries and pleas for him to stop didn't seem to do much but convince him further. He reels the knife down upon Noah and guts him like a fucking pig hung up for slaughter. Just like that, Jason sees his whole world crashing again. Plummeting faster than a meteorite from space. The numbness of death is clasping Noah in its grasp, has a hold of him and it's not letting go. It won; Vaas won. Again.

Noah still screams, his flesh is getting torn, he's getting slaughtered. There's nothing he can do to stop it. This is real for him, for all of them. He won't be back to see his sisters, his sweet mother, his childhood friends, Jason.

“You wanna see some shit?!” Vaas’ head spins around to Jason. “You wanna call me a fucking monster, yeah?” He rips the knife from Noah's abdomen and stands slowly. “You call _me_ a FUCKING MONSTER when you fucks come to MY home and expect me NOT to defend it?” Vaas is dripping with sweat and blood, he looks absolutely insane, the dictionary picture of it in fact. He stands and growls when he puts too much pressure on his left leg.

Vaas rounds behind noah, just above his head. “You two little COCK MONGRELS come fuck my shit up and expect me to be chill with it?! Well you're fucking WORNG, you imperialistic fucks!” His expression almost turns inquisitive when he sees noah attempt to sit up; while Jason is about to spit back at Vaas he holds his breath when he sees Noah’s arms help raise himself off the ground.

“Oh, you want some more?” Vaas adds spitefully, then looks to Jason. “You wanna see something fucked up, Snow? Just you wait.”

As if it couldn't get any more fucked up, when Noah has successfully gotten himself in a seated position, Vaas places two blood soaked fingers in his lips and whistles. Noah's entrails are poking out the slit in his belly, the sight makes Jason wince.

“Vaas, stop. He's already done.” Jason growls lowly. “Let him be.” Those last three words sounding weaker, he's basically begging.

“No, no, no, no, no, Snow White, that's very sweet of you, but it's fine. You wanna see how much of a fucking monster I _really_  can be. Then be my guest!” Vaas smirks and whistles once more.

The sight that meets Jason isn't a missed one. The massive dog of Vaas’ rounds a corner with three men chasing him. A whole tank of a dog skids to a halt, the short graphite fur gleams in the sunlight. Drool is hanging and stringing off the dogs droopy muzzle, those piercing white, glacier eyes stare at Vaas like he's the only thing in that dog’s world that matters; ready to do whatever his master tells him to.

Jason’s own eyes look from Vaas to the bloody mess that is Noah. Finally to the massive being that is that dog. His eyes get dragged from the broad from of Vaas’ dog to the gasping breath Noah takes in. He's getting close to the death rattle. The Brody brothers walls keep crashing down, sees Noah so completely and utterly destroyed, tortured. He's so near death it _kills_  Jason to even look at him.

He isn't the only one to notice Noah's declining condition. Vaas shakes his head in disappointment and is about to give his dog the final command when he hears jason call out to him again.

“Vaas!” Jason yells once again. He's said it so many times throughout the fight he doesn't even hear himself anymore. He just wants Vaas to stop hurting him. To stop _torturing_  his god damned family. “Vaas, come on. Just stop, if anyone deserves this shit it's fucking me.” He's beginning to put two and two together as he stares at Vaas and the dog. Green coming into contact with blue, seeing past each other's eyes and into their souls. “Don't send your dog on him, he's already fucking done Vaas.” Jason's pleas got weaker and weaker.

Tilting his head Vaas adorned a sickly sweet smile that almost made him look human. If it weren't for the current situation and the blood running down Vaas’ face and chest he would've thought Vaas is actually being polite. He's not though. It only adds to the hurt he's putting Jason through.

“Jason,” he begins. “I know you're going to hate me after this no matter what I do.” Vaas fleetingly lies his hands on Noah's shoulders and his expression completely changes. “So, I couldn't give FUCK ALL about what you have to say motherfucker! Now watch, hermano, watch my dog maul your best fucking friend, and I’ll pretend like I give a fuck just for your precious little pretty boy sake.”

Then Vaas snaps his finger to get his dog ready and gives Noah a rough little shake of the shoulders. “¡Mátalo!” Is the last word Jason hears as he witnesses chaos break loose.

The dogs short claws skid into the dirt and grass when he starts at a dead sprint. Galloping fast like a racehorse, that's a massive amount of animal right there and it's going at a dead sprint right to Noah. Even Vaas knows it's time to get out of the way. He side steps and somehow Noah stays in the upright position. Not for long; the dog is there in a matter of seconds slamming himself into Noah's upper body like a brick wall, quite possibly killing him on impact. Their skulls crush together and might have knocked the dying man unconscious. Obviously the animal doesn't feel a thing as his massive weight steps all over the guts strewn about the body due to the impact.

Then Jason sees those white teeth crunch down onto Noah's windpipe; his _fucking_  throat. The dogs pearly white fur quickly turns bright red, its skin sags and wrinkles as it snarls. This animal, professionally trained to kill, hard with muscle, and strong. Those muscles flex and harden at the force he's putting into shaking the limb body in his jaws.

Noah's deathly gasps show that he's still alive and Jason actually feels tears welling up. Vaas is hyping his dog up in the background, yelling Spanish commands. The dog’s tail is _wagging_ , simply doing as he's trained. The body beneath the behemoth of a dog is twitching and seizing, Noah's dying. Possibly already brain dead, but his body is fighting the reflex to give up. The scene is one of a horror film, even worse for Jason.

This goes on for a solid five minutes, but I felt like hours. Jason would beg Vaas to take him off. To stop defiling his body, Vaas only replied with “What's it matter anyways Snow? He's gonna get tossed in a hole and burned anyway. Just like your brother.” As if he couldn't add more hurt to everything else. Jason should know, Vaas does this shit for a living. It's his _job_ , and he’s too fucking good at it.

Finally when the dog deems the body completely lifeless he drops him. All three of them a bloody mess. The dogs mouth opened wide, blood red tongue lolling out and panting heavily. Occasionally he'd bark excitedly and nip at the body when it'd twitch. The heavy paws step over him like he's just a pile of shit and head straight to Vaas. The whining and barking makes Jason want to snap that dogs neck, especially after what he just saw.

Strong hands knead the loose skin of the dogs neck and head, patting and scratching him for a job well done. It's tongue flops out the side of it's bloody maws and those beautiful blue-white irises gaze up lovingly at the pirate king. Jason tries not to hate the animal, he's trained to do this. But the desire to see it fall limply in the dirt with a few bullet holes imbedded inside its skull make Jason just that much happier; wishes the same for his owner too.

Leaning over reminds Vaas of the stab wound to his abdomen. It burns white hot and aches in his gut. His leg is pounding and throbbing, attempting to tell him to get some weight off it. Vaas’ adrenaline is settling down, all the pain is beginning to get to him and he finds himself wincing when he takes another step forward and leans a hand on his bloody dogs shoulder for support.

Those leaf green eyes snap to Jason, witnesses the pure hatred dripping in his stare. “Jason,” He sighs, “you fucking contemplate your life while I go fix myself up. You should really consider joining me instead of fighting me; it'd be in your best interest, hermano.”

Jason considers those words. Join him instead if of fighting him, huh? It seemed unlikely before but now that he's staring at the fucked up mess in front of him Jason doesn't even want to look in Vaas’ direction right now. He watches Vaas actually begin to stumble closer to the massive building up the cement ramp. He's limping, covered completely in blood and sweat, a hand clutching at his dogs shoulders and collar. It only gave Jason a bit of satisfaction to see him moderately in pain, would've been better if he were dead though.

Contemplating everything he's been through recently, The Brody brother leans himself against the bamboo bars of his enclosure. Unfortunately unable to stop repeating what'd just happened to his new brother in arms. When he feels something soft brush against his bare arm.

It alarms him, sky blue eyes shoot to his right arm and almost can't believe what he sees. The long, winding tail of the camps captured tiger flicks against him. Khaleesi’s her name. He follows up her thin body, traveling over the intricate pattern of burnt orange, black, and white. The subtle hints of yellow and red shows when the sun bounces off her coat. The fur bunched around her neck gives her a rather cute appearance as she lounges, those stunning oval eyes stare straight at him. She's actually acknowledging him and she's okay with it, or at least that's what it seems.

She has multiple small scars on her round face, Jason notices. He hardly ever sees calmness in her, usually she's poised and ready to kill; on edge. Much like himself he thinks. Jason's just content to ask in her appearance and presence. He's needs company, he needs fucking something _positive_  in this shit show he calls his life just like everyone fucking else, at least every so often would be better than never

So he basks in the sun beside this beast, sharing a single space with one another. Something _finally_  positive. Like he's in a trance, Jason blocks out the rest of the world around him. Knows that no one has moved poor Noah's body. Can't take the smell of blood as it wafts into his nostrils due to the wind; it disgusts him, he feels sick.

Hours go by. He hasn't heard Vaas, hasn't heard anything. He's in his own world right now. He even risks moving his–paler than usual–hand to try and feel the plush fur of the tigers tail. She let's him, with nothing but a light head movement of her looking at him. She knows he's doing it so he goes in for a grab. Starting a few inches up her tail and slowly sliding his hand down to the end. He hasn't felt this excited in a while. Khaleesi is thankfully still calm. After another few hours of them both dosing off, being the only two in each other's world Jason jolts awake.

Khaleesi snarls and stands abruptly, slinking her body low to the ground and coiling up at the back of the cage. Jason feels a vibration against the cage that ended up being someone hitting it. Convincing himself to come back into the outside world and not the one inside his mind, he gazes up to see Vaas.

The man towers over Jason, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Jason's just too numb right now to really process anything. He's disgusted by the body in the corner of his eye and just doesn't want to even acknowledge Vaas. So Jason continues to lock eyes with him, Jason's trying to read him but he can't. His eyes look glassed over so he's probably got a decent amount of marijuana in his system judging by his smell. His handsome face his clean now, he's washed and shaved it looks like too.

The light wind rustles Jason's too long hair against his forehead and he and Vaas just can't stop staring at each other. The lighting hurts Jason's eyes, it's dark now, Jason's struggling to adjust to the blindingly bright lights of the compound. It's fucking weird, Jason can't decipher what he's thinking and it's killing him, borderline terrifying him too. It reminds him of the dream he had back in the states. The two of them sitting beside one another, the warm wind breezing past them, sitting in the others silence. It was odd.

Then uncharacteristically softly, Vaas takes ahold of Jason's chin, fingers spreading to his scratchy jaw. Their eyes locked, chocolate brown against lighting blue. The grip is light enough for Jason to rip his head away but he hardly even has the energy to move.

Then Vaas shakes his head. “You know why I do this, Snow?” He asks Jason, voice deeply accented and rough. “I do it to help you learn. To make you fucking _stronger_. Jason–“ his eyes are no longer unreadable, they're intense. “there's enough room for the both of us on this island to rule it together. This is _our_  jungle, blanquito. All you gotta do–“

“No.” Jason interrupts softly. “Fucking–just no, alright?” Jason swipes the hand off his face and he sees Vaas’ brows crease in the middle in irritation. “You really think this is how it works Vaas? Do you really think I'd join you after what you just did?”

Jason stands to his full height, looking down on his captor now. He's squaring up with him through the cage and he can already tell Vaas doesn't like it. “I'm _never_  even going to consider the thought. I swear to _God_ I’ll fucking kill you; I swear I will.” Venom drips from Jason's lips, rage electrifies him, almost convinces him to try and assault Vaas through the bars but Vaas is already grumpy so he decides against it.

“Yeah Jason?” Vaas says matter of factly, almost a whisper. “Yeah?” They're nose to nose now. Vaas is puffing himself up like a threatened animal even through the pain of his abdomen and leg. “I want you to fucking do it.” He whispers so deathly quiet. “I don't FUCKING believe you, motherfucker!”

The shrill tone Vaas’ yell picks up when he puts everything into a blood curdling scream still catches him off guard and sends chills up his spine. The surprise has Jason's heart racing and they knock foreheads when Vaas moves to quickly yank the pistol from his own weapon holster and cock it. Every movement Vaas makes is overly excessive and aggressive. To Jason's surprise he's yanking open his cage door and bumping chests with him, attempting to crowd Jason against the back of the cage.

Jason's brows knit together, _What the fuck?_  is all that passes through his mind, trying his best to evade Vaas but realizing he can't go any further due to the bamboo poles caging him in. The wild look in Vaas’ eyes spells dangerous, deadly excitement and anger that's twisting and plowing down anything in its path like the eye of a hurricane.

“Who THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JASON–FUCKING–BRODY? Huh?! You're some white fucking Americana BITCH trying to be a warrior!” The pistol pokes Jason in the stomach, Jason's shocked to see the pistol is pointed handle first and Vaas’ hands grip Jason's own to make him grab a hold of the weapon. “I WANT you to fucking shoot me you little god damned prick!”

The gun is pressed directly to the center of Vaas’ forehead, leaving the circular mark of the pistols barrel on him. Vaas glared into Jason's very soul through his eyes. The hands that squeeze his to the pistol grip are rough yet soft all at once. Jason's not particularly surprised, just more caught off guard than anything; especially in this weird state of mind he'd found himself in throughout the afternoon. Vaas is still yelling, he's saying some mindfucking shit, shit Jason can't really handle right now in his numb state of mind. He knows the pirate wants him to shoot him, Vaas is always ready to die, but that's exactly what Vaas wants him to do. So he won't do it.

“SHOOT ME, Snow White! Fucking DO IT!” Vaas keeps squeezing his hands tight to the weapon, expecting Jason to do it, but he refuses.

He could end it so easily right now. He really could. So Jason shakes his head and attempts to pull his hands away. “No.” He says barely above a whisper, hardly louder than the breeze around them.

This is farther from what Vaas expected than he thought was going to happen. So Vaas skids the barrel of the gun over his own skin to stop at the swell of his left pectoral; his heart. The pirate presses his toned body against Jason's own. The tight line of their bodies tucked firmly against one another. Their noses are centimeters away from touching, lips just as close. The moonlight bleaches even Vaas’ tan skin a sickly blue-white, bounces off the pirate’s green eyes Jason can't seem to look away from.

The taller male watches as the emotions play out on Vaas’ face. The humidity making beads of sweat form on Vaas’ skin. His eyebrows crease, first he seems confused. Doesn't know why Jason wouldn't want to blow his brains out at the moment. Doesn't know why Jason's being so _passive_. He can see the questions forming in the others complicated mind.

Next Vaas’ hands clench and twitch over his own, press the muzzle harder into his own flesh, doesn't seem to want Jason to let go either. Vaas is making eye contact back. Searching Jason's own eyes for any foul play, looking for traces of deception in them.

Their breaths mingle together when Vaas speaks next. “No? Fuck no, Jason! You don't tell me no. I KNOW you want to. So just quit playing with my emotions and just do it, yeah?” Vaas’ breath hits Jason’s own face, it smells like pot and cheap beer Jason vaguely notes. Vaas is having a hard time accepting this. So Jason fills him in again.

“I said no, Vaas.” He repeats pushing back further against the bars, sagging. Jason honestly just feels defeated even in such a powerful position.

Jason leaning against the bars makes them the same height and Jason sees something click in Vaas’ head; in his eyes and facial expression, body language too. He's still pressing way too tightly against Jason, still aiming that gun at his own heart between them. His eyes that were intense and filled with hate and anger have softened just a tad. Maybe with understanding, boredom, or doubt. Jason's leaning more towards the last, due to the suspicious face he side eyes Jason with.

Then the damnedest thing happens, that sly smile Vaas has when he's trying to be a smart ass spreads across his features. His eyes still hold the resentment in them, but the evilest of smirks makes its way on his face. His white teeth peaking out of his lips a tad and Jason feels the pressure of Vaas digging the weapon into his own skin more. A silent _Are you sure?_.

The smirk is still plastered there as Vaas leans in further, mildly missing Jason's lips and the breath caressing the cartilage of his ear gives him chills even the nightly breeze couldn't do. The blue eyes of the former Rakyat warrior goes to the swollen shoulder just below his line of sight, trying to look at as much of Vaas he would be able to when he felt just a hint of lips brush the shell of his ear when Vaas moves his lips to talk.

The man's voice his sickly sweet, but spontaneously antagonizing. Rushing Jason to the memory of their last fight where Jason drove the tribal knife into the others chest.  _Are you enjoying my sisters company? Huh?_  The Pirate King pokes at him. Tone tantalizing. _She's gonna make a warrior out of you?_  It replays in his own mind along with the scene of Vaas swaying back and forth, eyes fixed on him, same ungodly smirk set in place.

That same voice brings him back to the present. To the lips barely touching his ear and the hot breath along his neck. That teasing voice burned into his thoughts and memories. “What Snow? Did you miss me? Can't live without me?”

One of those strong hands finally release his own and settles itself on the junction of his neck and shoulder, squeezing passionately. He pulls back and knocks their foreheads together almost painfully and continues whispering to him. The eye contact between them leaving a lightening path of uneasiness between them.

Vaas is suprised to see that Jason hasn't pulled back yet and Jason's half lidded, borderline dead eyes roam Vaas’ too close face. His cleanly trimmed goatee, his intense forest, green-brown eyes, the scar jutting out from his left brow, crawling up into his hairline. Just everything about him Jason can conjure up from memory; whether that's good or bad doesn't matter, he doesn't want to think about that.

“You know we're two sides of them same coin, right?” The idea forces Jason to the beach, feet in the ocean, Vaas pressed close to him just like in his dream.

Jason's eyes grow in size. _Please God don't say it, please, please, please._  He's borderline praying for him not to. He won't be able to fucking contain himself if he does. He literally will not be able to stop himself from the ripping panic attack he's about to have if those exact words come from the his tormentor.

His lips part, Vaas' eyes flick to them for a moment before taking in Jason's panicked expression. Jason's throat feels tight, constricting, like a python is wrapped around him and cutting off his oxygen, suffocating him for an easy meal. His breath puffs quickly against Vaas’ face like a terrified rabbit. He's going to unravel if it happens, then Jason holds his breath as he hears Vaas inhale to continue speaking. It's like time stops and all Jason can wait for is what he's going to say next.

“It's either both of us or neither of us.” Vaas breathes against him.

Jason chokes out a broken “No.”

“And guess who’s still alive, Jason?” He says fiercely, excited by Jason's reaction.

Vaas can feel Jason quivering just the slightest amount, mildly wonders what's going through the Americans mind. Then Jason closes his eyes, can't bear to continue making eye contact with him. _How?_  Jason asks pleadingly to himself. _How does this even happen._ Hearing the exact same sentence from his dreams makes him freeze up in wonder. He's not mentally intact enough to deal with this. First, dream Vaas predicts that real Vaas isn't dead, he's saying things in real life word for word that he dreamt about _months_  ago. He told Jason theories of how it _actually_  happened. Maybe he's fucking right about everything. Maybe he's always been right.

They both can see Jason falling down the rabbit hole, crumbling down. Vaas grins like a snake when Jason forces Vaas’ other hand off of him and he drops the gun; the pirate barely being able to catch it when it left Jason's hands. Jason's press against Vaas’ torso, pressing tightly onto his abdomen and chest. He wants him far away from him, but his single attempt to shove the other off of him is fruitless so his arms drop sadly to his own sides.

“Who, Snow? Who?” Vaas asks almost sweetly, even though he knows the answer, just wants to hear Jason say it for himself.

Jason's breath is quivering, mingling with Vaas’. He's shattering quickly, needs to be alone. But then he breathes, “I am.”

Vaas retracts himself from Jason's personal space just as easily as he invaded it. He's holding him a comfortable arms length away. Smiling that same smile. Taking in Jason's fucked up, broken appearance. “See Snow? You're getting it.” He squeezes Jason’s shoulder proudly, it has Jason inhaling sharply and cracking his eyes open to peer at Vaas. “Don't miss me too much. You’ll be seeing a lot more of me soon.” He coos caustically.

With that, he throws his weapon in its holster and spins around to head out the cage door. Locking and sealing it Vaas gives Jason another fleeting look as he walks away, back up to his warehouse. Jason keeps an eye on the broad line of his shoulders as he makes it up the cement ramp. Vaas is strong, but Jason already defeated him once. He defeated and conquered this whole island. He can take one man down. He's had his chance to cry. He's had his chance to mourn Grant; Noah. He's had his chance to kill Vaas, shoot him right then and there and Jason was too fucked in the head to do it because of what he'd done to Noah.

Vaas is strong. Jason is stronger. Those baby blues burn holes into the black night sky, starless. The absolute hatred for Vaas and sympathy for his friends and family that burns within him keep him from lying down belly up to cry. It keeps him from giving up and no matter what Vaas hits him with, he'll be able to take it or die trying.

Vaas is strong, but Jason's will for vengeance is stronger. He's going to put an end to Vaas once and for all. No matter what it takes. For Noah, for his friends, for himself. He's ready for a fight, if Vaas wants to give him one; and he plans on winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep here we are. All sad n stuff. I mean, I am. I'm so sorry everyone but these were my plans for poor little sweet boy Noah since the beginning. Don't hate me too much!  
> Also feel free to comment about it. I THINK I might have made his death a little too fucked up. Tell me your opinions please. I need it. But thank you all for reading!!


End file.
